I Fell In Love With My Neighbor
by Queen Amazing
Summary: Mikan Sakura lived under the constant nagging of her parents and jealousy of her younger brother, until the day she met her hot new neighbor, Natsume Hyuuga who she longed to go to prom with, but what happens when an animal lover gets in the way? R&R! BEWARE: POORLY WRITTEN, TOO MANY OOC, BAD GRAMMAR/SPELLING, & AWESOME PLOTLINE WITH HORRIBLE WRITING STYLE. Enjoy!  :
1. My Neighbor

**WARNING:  
**_Along with 6MLOORCLWY, this story was written a long time ago. __My writing style was a bit shaky and hard to understand. The only reason why I didn't bother to revise or take this down was because it meant a lot to me. So read this at your own risk. Don't freaking say I didn't warn you though. :O _

**SUMMARY: What happens when your mother grounds you for two whole weeks after you let your annoying 5 year old brother get lost? Well, for Mikan's perspective, a certain new neighbor made her boring week, into a really splendid one. R&R  
**

* * *

**MIKAN'S POV**

It was a peaceful Saturday morning and everyone's having a blast outside, while I'm locked inside my room for 2 weeks.

What's the big deal? I mean- five days ago, my mother, Yuka Azumi, planned to take our whole family in Disney Land.

Boy don't get me started but, I LOOOOVE Disney Land. It's like my dreamland.

I have always wanted to go ever since I was a little girl.

I had my hopes high up that I would be able to meet Lilo and Stich. Because honestly, they're my favorite disney characters.

They're just too cute!

But boy, my hopes went straight through the drain when an incident happened.

It happened two days before our departure to Disney Land and my mother asked me to babysit Youichi, my little annoying 5 year old brother.

I tried to protest but to my dismay, my mother just left without hearing me out!

Dude, I had a really really big TEST the next day and I had to study my butt out!

But I couldn't because apparently, Youichi is much more important than my future.

I just decided to slip the thought away and just watch Youichi WHILE I study.

But, that was the worst decision I ever made.

It was an hour then and Youichi was no where around the room.

I wasn't worried because I knew that he was probably taking a piss or something.

But 45 minutes passed and he wasn't back.

I didn't hear any noise or screams, because usually, Youichi screams non-stop, which irritates me soo badly.

So I started to panic and started to search all around the house.

But he was no where in sight.

I began to get nervous and worried sick.

If I don't find my brother soon, my parents would kill me! Literally!

So I decided to check outside our neighbors and ask them if they've seen my little brother wandering around. But instead of politely telling me a simple 'No', they screamed their lungs at me about how irresponsible I am and that I should be sent to Prison and be locked till I die. Ouch- that's a bit too much.

But, I just ignored the idiots and went all around the neighborhood and screamed out for his name. But there was no answer.

And then the unexpected happened.

My mother was calling.

I stared at the phone i.d. for a moment and took a deep breathe before answering.

I didn't know what to tell her or how to start the conversation.

But sooner or later, she'll find out, so why not take a risk?

That's what I did. I answered the phone and suddenly, I heard loud screams from the other line.

What the fuck?

I know that scream!

But that's... That's Youichi's scream!

How the fuck did Youichi get in there?

My mom suddenly spoke in the other line and what surprised me the most was that she blamed EVERYTHING to me!

She lectured me about how stupid and irresponsible I am, in the phone!

God, my mother is soo irritating.

So you know what I did?

I clicked on her.

Yeah. I hanged the motherfucking phone on her face. HAH. Take that you demon monster!

But oh my god. That was one BIG ASS mistake I ever made.

The moment that my mother returned home, she started screaming at me about how rude I was to hang up on her on the phone and BOOM. It all just ended with me, getting grounded for 2 whole weeks and left me behind while they went to Disney Land. And you're probably wondering what happened to my ticket right? Well- they gave it to Luna. My bitchy cousin! She thought that she was more 'mature' and 'smarter' than me.

I couldn't help but to laugh at my mother. I mean seriously, Luna being way mature and smarter than me? Really now?

And guess what? My 'lovely' mother literally LOCKED my damn door with like 5 fucking locks.

She even paid some dude to put some 'Mikan proof and Hotaru proof' shit.

I mean what the fuck?

Sure- Hotaru would probably try to get me out of here but why put 5 locks?

That's just whack.

But hah. Do you know what she forgot about?

My windows.

AHAHAHAHA.

Take that Mom!

I guess my I.Q is WAAAAAY bigger than my mom's. Sounds mean? Well- who cares! It's not my fault.

So what am I doing right now?

Well, I'm just sitting down on my rocking chair while staring out at the window, watching everyone else do their thing.

But- why didn't I just get out of the window? Simple.

There's NOTHING- absolutely nothing to do.

I can always just call Hotaru, or Anna, or Nonoko, or even Sumire. But NOO.

They had to go to the beach today! And without me!

What kind friends I have.

But whatever, I'll just stay here, locked inside my room until the sun goes down.

I continued to stare out at the window until a truck caught my eyes.

A truck? Wait- that's a moving truck!

Was someone moving into our neighborhood today?

Yes! It seems so!

I mean, there were five moving trucks parked in front of the house next to mine.

Someone was definitely moving in!

I wonder who though. Is it a hot sexy guy? Or a slutty, annoying bitch?

Well, I hope it's a hot sexy guy because I cannot deal with anymore annoying bitch.

And to my utter surprise, it is a HOT SEXY GUY! Woo hoo! Hooray!

Wait- what the fuck? Why am I so happy about this?

That's because a hot guy is going to live next to me, doesn't mean that I have a chance to talk to him. Or do I?

I licked my lips, watching as the guy stepped out of his car and thanking the men for dropping his things by.

I batted my lashes as he whipped his messy raven hair and as his crimson eyes wandered around his surroundings.

Oh my god. He's so hot!

I mean seriously! He's like a freaking foot-ball player or something!

He has strong muscular tan body, and dang, the way his white polo shirt was wrapped around his body, reveals his 8 pack abs.

Wow. What a beast.

I couldn't help but to sigh happily and continued to stare at my new neighbor, until he went inside his new home and disappeared from my sight.

I frowned.

How am I suppose to be able to talk to him now?

All I can do is watch him out from the window!

Well, I guess that's enough right?

Watching him from the window was indeed enough.

And that's what I planned to do, for the whole 2 weeks.

* * *

The next day was like any other day.

Boring, irritating and just plain annoying.

All I did at home was play black ops and do my nails.

And seriously, if I didn't have a spare kitchen in my room, I would have been starved for the past 5 days! My mother is CRAZY!

I think she's trying to make me starve to death!

What an idiot.

So, for the whole damn morning, all I did was prancing around my room like an idiot until my eyes caught a certain figure outside the window.

It was him.

The hot red-eyed guy!

I immediately sat on my rocking chair and stared at the guy as he took his mail out from the mail box.

I sighed. Oh my god. This guy is just so tempting.

I continued to observe the guy until he disappeared once again into his house.

I frowned. Why can't he just stay outside so I can continue to stare at him? Why can't life be fair for me? Jeez.

Wait- what the hell am I doing? I can just sneak out! Duh!

The windows weren't locked and I can always just get the hell out of here and go talk to him, right? Yeah!

I literally screamed of joy and jumped out of my window.

Haha. Take that mom!

I laughed crazily as I started to sprint towards his house.

Oh my gosh! I actually live next to a hottie!

I jumped up and down like a total maniac and skipped towards his door.

I smiled happily as I reached out towards the door-bell and tried to press it when my inside guts suddenly stopped me.

_What are you going to after you pressed the door-bell? Huh? _

Then the thought hit me hard.

Yeah, what am I really going to do after he answers the door?

Suddenly, I felt my legs wobble and my insides started to feel nervous.

And out of nowhere, I saw an image of the hottie answering the door and with a slut on his arms.

I shook the thought away as I took a deep breathe.

_Relax Mikan, we're only going to introduce ourselves and give him a welcome greeting. _

Yeah! That's what I can do!

A welcome greeting.

Yep! So immediately, without thinking, I pressed the door bell and waited for him to answer.

And a few seconds later, the door opened, revealing a very hot guy with only boxers on and with a really really messy raven-hair which made him look really hot.

I stared at his chest.

Oh my god! They're 8 pack!

Suddenly my insides started to explode again as I let out a nervous chuckle.

"Uh. Can I help you?" Said the hot red-eyed guy with a really tempting, husky voice.

I flushed. "AAARG.." I murmured. I couldn't let out the words: "Nice to meet you, I'm Mikan Sakrua, you're neighbor!", because I was too nervous.

So guess what I did?

"Look up at the sky!" I pointed, and as expected, he lifted up his head to see what I pointed at and as soon as he was distracted, I made a run for it.

"WAAAAAAAAAH!" I shouted out loud as I immediately run towards my window and jumped inside, leaving the hot guy confused.

I sighed as I finally made it inside.

That was soo embarrassing.

Now he thinks I'm a freak!

My hopes and dreams are crushed, or so I thought...

* * *

Days had finally passed by and it was the last day till I'm finally free!

Meaning, my parents, Youichi, and Luna, will be back tomorrow!

Tch. Stupid idiots. How dare they try to enjoy a vacation for two weeks without me!

And they replaced me for Luna!

What a shame.

But anyways, since today was the last day, I might as well cherish the moment were I eye-stalk the raven-haired boy.

'Good-bye my love!' I thought to myself as I watched him walking out of his house.

Hmm. I wonder where he's going.

And because curiosity killed the cat, I started to follow him with my eyes as he started to walk towards MY house!

Oh my god! He's walking towards my house! Holy feathers!

I started to scream with joy as I jumped up and down and all of a sudden, I hear the door bell ringing from down stairs.

Unconsciously, I stood up from my rocking chair and dash out, trying to open the door, but to my dismay it was locked!

Oh shit...

I'm still locked in!

NOOOOO!

I dramatically fell onto my knees as I faked a cry.

But immediately, I wiped away my 'tears' when I realized that I still had the window.

AHAHAHAHA.

Once again, take that mom!

So I did what most girls who were in love with their neighbor did.

I jumped out of the window, AGAIN.

And to my utter surprise, instead of landing on the soil ground, I landed on something hard, yet soft. No- wait, I think I landed on something that seemed like strong built arms.

Wait- what the actual fuck?

Strong arms?

And then reality hit me as I lifted up my head and to only be mesmerized by two crimson orbs that were staring deeply into my hazel eyes.

I gasped.

The guy was carrying me!

I blushed crimson red as I felt his arms tightening on my waist.

Oh boy!

His arms feels so good on my waist. My body can't resist him!

Wait- CALM THE FUCK DOWN MIKAN!

Then all of a sudden, the guy gently yet harshly put me down on the ground, to my dismay.

Then he dusted his shirt and stared at me with confused wide eyes.

He was about to say something, which I beat him at.

"Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura!" I cheerfully said, with a sweet smile.

The guy in front of my looked like he was stunned to my sudden outburst.

But he shook the thought away as he whipped his raven-hair to the side and said, "Natsume Hyuuga, nice to meet you."

My eyes widened. _Natsume Hyuuga, _what an amazing name.

And that's how it all started.

The moment when I finally realized,

**I fell in love with my neighbor.**

* * *

**UPDATED: **This was a one-shot turned into a full story. It's stupid, I know. Don't complain though. I was a newbie back then. .

**Jan. 04. 2011**

Return to Top


	2. Alice Academy

**My Neighbor That I Fell In Love With**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GA OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

_A dream is a wish your heart makes._

_-Cinderella _

**MIKAN'S POV**

It has been approximately one month since Natsume moved into our neighborhood.

It only took a month to make us close.

And it seems like our friendship is still growing.

Of course, I never told him about my deep love for him.

I just keep it to myself, and to my four trustful friends.

"It's getting pretty late now, Mikan. I think you should get back home before your parents check up on you." Natsume said, taking a glance at me before turning his gaze back to his Manga.

I raised a brow, tilting my head to the side, to make myself comfortable.

"Natsume. I only live 10 steps away from your house. It's not like my parents will constantly check up on me. Jeez." I retorted, expanding my legs on his bed.

He snickered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Suit yourself. But it's not my fault if you get caught." He muttered.

I sighed. It has been a month since I've been visiting Natsume every 8 P.M., the time my parents usually go off to bed. Pretty early huh?

Well not for my parents. They think that sleeping really early can help them get ready for their next day and that sleep can heal their beastliness.

Tsk. Like sleep can help decrease their massive pimples that tend to pop out like a fat jelly tummy that won't be tucked in into a shirt.

It's really crazy though.

Because the day after my family came back from their 'lovely' vacation, my Godzilla of a mother came bragging to me about how 'amazing' and how 'fun' it was during their trip to Disneyland, without me!

"I feel so terrible that you weren't with us, honey. I truly do. But you must know that it was such a splendid week to be away from your sight. Oh! If only the week hasn't ended." She said, sighing stressfully to herself.

I rolled my eyes away, giving her an I-really-don't-give-a-fuck look before saying, "Well mother, if you must know, I also had a splendid week without your presence as well! You want to know what I did? All in one day, I had a swimming party at the bathtub while singing, "California Girls" while making out with a hot, sexy beast tiger! See? You're not the only one who went into the climax." I sarcastically retorted back, flashing her an 'innocent' smile.

But oh shit. I never knew, saying those words would get me into a deep shit.

I saw my mother giving me that creepy looking smile. Like what you would see in those princess disney movies where the evil witch smiles wickedly before proceeding to her evil plan.

Yup. That's exactly how my mother 'smiled' at me.

"You know what? I think you're right! And since you had soooo much fun without us, why don't you go back to your room and stay there again for the rest of the following week? How does that sound to you?" She asked.

I knew that I would definitely get in trouble if I talked back to her, but I never knew that I would end up getting my ass grounded again!

"But mom! You can't ground me for a another week! I have school to attend!" I reasoned out, trying to convince her to change her tiny mind.

I saw her moving her lips around like she was making out with a pillow before saying, "Uhhh. I knew that. That's why you're only allowed to go to school." She replied, turning her back away from me, walking away.

I sighed. My mom is stupid. Really. And I thought I was the one who gets a freaking D- in math.

Jeez. I bet my mom can't even find the square root of 17. She's too dumb that even kids like Youichi's age, probably have a higher IQ than her.

Even being grounded, I still had fun that week.

I usually went over Natsume's house, of course, secretly. I didn't want to get caught and I never had! My parents don't even know about me going over to Natsume's house.

All they know is that we have a new neighbor.

Going over to Natsume's was like going to my peaceful place.

It has always been a pleasure being with him.

He listens to my problems, and sometimes, gives me an advise. But most of his 'advise' can be termed as insults.

I mean, who tells someone, "Just go eat poo.", or "Solve your problems by yourself, idiot."? That is just fucked up. And sometimes, I don't even know why the fuck I'm in love with this jerk in the first place.

He's insane!

"Stupid. I won't get caught. I never had!" I said to him, snapping out of my thoughts.

He didn't say anything, but just chuckled to himself.

I twitched. Why the fuck is he chuckling?

I grabbed a soft pillow and threw it right at his face.

BONG.

"Hey! Moron. What the hell was that for?" He questioned, putting down his manga on his table.

I giggled, covering my mouth with my hands. "Oops! My hands slip!" I said, tilting my head from side to side.

Natsume smirked wildly, while shaking his head.

"Tsk. You ma'am, are certainly the most idiotic woman I've ever met. You're going to pay for what you had done." He threatened, his smirk getting wider and wider as he stepped closer towards me.

I gulped. Shit.

I knew what he was planning to do, and I'm beginning to regret many things now.

Mikan Sakura, why didn't you just listened to Natsume and just left for home?

And before I knew it, Natsume was already right in front of me, his hands raised up on the air, nearing my hips.

I squealed. "No! No! NO! Anything but that! Please Natsume! Oh please! Not that!" I screamed, begging.

But to no avail, Natsume shook his head and immediately went leaping on me like a hungry pauper who saw a wild delicious looking pig wandering around.

I squealed. "Kyah! Na-Natsume! S-S-Stop it! P-PLease! Aha-ahahah-ahahah-aa." I laughed, fidgeting and twitching, while Natsume continued to tickle my belly.

"S-S-Stop! Natsume!" I shouted out again, trying to push him off of me, but boy, he was too strong! And for some reason I'm enjoying this.

Oh. Did I ever mentioned that Natsume has this weird side that constantly harasses me? Yup. It was really creepy when he first attacked me into a tickle fight, but now, I'm kind of getting to used it.

I'm not saying that I'm used to all the harassment he has given me, but I'm used to the fact that his big hands are feeling my body!

OHHHHH GOD.

He's hot as fuck.

So stupid girls out there, back off. He's mine.

...

The next day passed by like the wind.

Currently, I'm running towards my school, trying not to be late.

It was amazing how I got home late last night at exactly 5 A.M. and my parents didn't wake up at the sound of the loud cracking door.

And guess what? I slept like a log for the rest of the night that the next day, I forgot to wake up! And I have to go to school!

"Fuck! I'm gong to be late! Shit! Shit! Shit! And I have Jin Jin for homeroom today! Fuck!" I cursed underneath my breathe, trying to make my speed go faster.

I breathed, speed, and run as fast as I could until I finally reached my destination.

I halted in front of the gate of the infamous academy in Japan. Alice Academy. The most elite, and largest school anyone had laid my eye on. It's an amazing school that people from the outside world, would die to enroll into this school.

Tsk. Idiots. They don't know the _real _Alice Academy.

Alice Academy isn't just your so-called ordinary, rich kids school that makes you go 'aww' or 'whoa'. This Academy is where all the wild shit and fucked up memories start.

This is where hell begins.

And today, I feel like something unbelievable will happen today. But I can't put a finger to it.

I decided to shake off the thought as I finally reached my classroom door.

I hesitated for a moment, raising my wrist to my face.

8:15.

FUCK! I'm 15 minutes late! I can't wait till detention starts! Not.

Oh well, I'll just have to face reality now.

I took a deep breath and exhaled it all out before turning the knob around.

"Look who decided to come to my class today. Ms. Sakura-san, will you please explain why you're late today?" Jin Jin asked as I walked inside his classroom.

I gulped before replying. "I over-slept?"

Then loud laughter filled the classroom.

Jin Jin rolled his eyes away.

"Detention for you today! Now, go to your seat." He paused, taking a deep breath. "Anyways, as I was saying, we're going to have a new transfer student today. You. Will you introduce yourself?" Jin Jin questioned.

I sighed. Oh? We're going to have a new student? Who?

I heard the new student sighing from behind me while I was walking towards my seat.

Hey! That sigh sounds familiar, more like Natsume's stressful sigh.

Oh no... Wait. Don't tell me...

"Natsume Hyuuga."

Immediately, I turned around, only to be mesmerized by two piercing red orbs.

What? Natsume's the new student?

Wait-... He's the new transfer student?

* * *

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ? (:**

**YOU LIKE IT? YOU DON'T LIKE IT? TELL ME WHY!**

**PLEASE LEAVE ME A SWEET REVIEW! **

**RIGHT HERE BRO.**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
**


	3. Compromise Nicknames

**I Fell In Love With My Neighbor **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GA OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**NOTE: Thank you very much for reviewing the previous chapter! **

**Enjoy! (:**

_Girls fall in love with what they hear. _

_Boys fall in love with what they see. _

_That's why girls wear up; and boys lie._

_-Wiz Khalifa _

I stared at him with wide eyes as I felt my jaws dropping down.

"Ms. Sakura! Will you please just take your seat? Jeez. What is wrong with this generation? For god's sake!" Shouted out old Jin Jin.

I rolled my eyes, finally taking my seat.

I felt someone poking my arms. It was Hotaru.

"Baka, what's wrong with you today?" She asked, throwing me a worried look.

Hotaru here is my greatest best friend in the whole wide world, well that's what I think of her. I don't even know if she considers me as her 'best friend'. She would constantly blackmail me or even use me for money.

I sighed, narrowing my eyes. "I overslept." I whispered, trying to lower my voice so that Jin Jin wouldn't hear me.

Hotaru shook her head in disbelief. She knows about Natsume and me.

"You're an idiot." She muttered, turning her head back at the teacher.

I sighed. I guess Hotaru really does care for me! Yay! Not..

"Well, since there is only one seat left that's available, take that seat beside Ms. Sakura." I heard Jin Jin say.

I gasped. Oh shit! Natsume's going to sit next to me?

I saw Natsume nodding his head as his eyes landed on me.

He smirked, walking towards my direction.

"Polkadots..." He whispered before taking his seat beside me.

Polkadots?... Wait what the fuck?

I tilted my head to the side, confused with his words. Why'd he called me that?

Since curiosity over filled me, I leaned over my desk and tapped his shoulders to get his attention.

"Hey... Did you just call me, 'Polkadots'?" I asked.

I saw Natsume snickering to himself while smirking widely at me. What the fuck is wrong with this retard?

"Sure did." He replied, focusing his eyes back at the teacher.

I raised a brow. "But.. Why?" I asked, confused again. Seriously, why is he calling me that? I don't have polkadots all over my face, do I? Nah. I bet it's not about my face.

Or... Maybe because I love polkadots, but how does he know about it? I never told him.

No. That's not it!

Hmm... Let's see.

I know I'm not wearing any polkadot- holly shit!

I gasped, standing from my seat, pointing my index finger at the pervert!

"You monster! How dare you peek through my underwear! Pervert!" I shouted out, anger overflowing me.

Instead of receiving a retort like usual, Natsume just sat there, staring at me boringly while shaking his head back and forth.

I tilted my head to the side. "What? You're not going to say anything?" I questioned, slamming my hands on the table.

Then all of a sudden, the sound of laughter echoed the room, and that's when I realized...

"Oh s-shit!" I stammered, now realizing that we're still in the classroom. No. Jin Jin's classroom.

I gulped, not ready to die young.

"Ms. Sakura! How many times must you interrupt my class?" He questioned, his arms crossed on his chest.

I bit my lower lip. Shit. Look what Natsume gotten me into.

Jin Jin sighed, shaking his head in his distress. "Get out! Now!" He shouted out, pointing at the door for me to exit at.

Narrowing my eyes, I grabbed my things loudly, and walked towards the door after glaring Natsume deathly.

"I will get you for this." I said with my eyes, and I knew he wasn't threatened by this look because he closed his right eyes and opened them quickly!

Oh my god! He winked at me!

How dare he!

Ugh. If only he wasn't a goddamn hottie, I would have had punched him right in the face. Stupid hot jerk.

* * *

Since today is Monday, I decided to crack the books at the library.

Surprised? Well, since I lack the intelligence on literature I decided to make an appointment at the library every Mondays. It's the only place where I can study my ass out for once.

Besides the library, I can always study at home right? Wrong.

Home isn't the smartest place to study at. Every time I tried to study at home, there will always be one idiot purposely interrupting my study.

It's really troublesome for my grades, you know? And whenever I receive a failing grade, my mother would always blame me for my lack of knowledge, but in truth, she can't even answer half of the questions from my test, correctly.

I sighed, taking a seat on a wooden chair while carefully placing my things on the table.

"Let's get to work..." I mumbled, taking out my pen and paper from my purse.

"Look who's here." I suddenly heard someone saying.

I raised a brow, eyeing the person who was sitting in front of me.

I couldn't see who the person was, because their face was covered by a Clockwork Angel book cover. Hmm. Someone's interested in mysteries.

I heard the person sighing as he placed the book down.

My eyes widened. Right now, I could feel my jaws slowly dropping.

Why the hell is he here now? Why can't he leave me alone for once?

"I didn't know you're into the library, Polkadots..." Natsume said as his stupid smirk appeared once again.

I felt my skin and body twitching at irritation and stress.

"If you must know, I like the library." I started, sticking my tongue childishly at him, making his smirk grow wider. "-And, stop calling me polkadots, you stupid pervert!" I softly shouted out, trying not to make a loud noise.

Natsume snickered while shaking his head. "I'll call you whatever I'd like." He said, winking cunningly at me.

My cheeks suddenly flushed red as my entire face became hot.

Shit.

"S-shut up you pervert!" I beamed, glaring deathly at him.

But he wouldn't stop. Instead of listening to me, he continued annoying me. It's as if he was testing my patience to see if I'm going to lose it any second. And truthfully, I really am going to lose it soon.

Anytime now.

I saw Natsume furrowing his brows while he rested his elbow on the table. "But Polkdatos suits you.." He childishly said, with a baby voice while pouting cutely.

I rolled my eyes away, straightening myself up.

"Whatever, Nattie." I said mischievously, looking at him darkly.

And in an instant, I saw him closing his eyes while shaking his head.

AHAHAHA. I knew calling him 'Nattie' would piss him off!

_Thanks Koko! _

I saw Natsume lowering his head down, muttering quietly to himself, "Damn that Koko", yet loud and clear enough for me to hear.

I giggled, being amused at his reaction. It seems like calling him 'Nattie' irritates him.

Then I heard him sigh stressfully to himself while rubbing his temples.

His eyes wandered around until they landed on me. I saw him snickered. "Fine. Let's make a compromise." He suggested, grinning mischievously at me.

I cocked a brow, narrowing my eyes as I hesitantly asked, "Compromise?"

He nodded his head. "You can call me 'Nattie' and I can call you 'Polkadots' in return, only when it's just the two of us." He said.

I tilted my head, pressing my finger on my chin.

Hmm... A compromise between Natsume and I huh?

I giggled, flashing him a kind smile before saying, "Nope!", popping the sound of p.

"I'll call you 'Nattie' whenever I want!" I said smugly.

Natsume growl lightly, shaking his head. Then, he suddenly smirked wildly as he rested his chin on top of his palm, his face inches away from mine.

"Fine. I'll tell everyone in our class to call you Polkadots from now on. And it's going to be very easy to get billions of idiots calling you Polkadots." Natsume said.

I gasped, my eyes widened.

"You can't do that!" I said, slamming my fist on the table, to my utter surprise.

On cue, the librarian walks in towards us, giving us a 3 minute lecture about keeping quite while being in the library. She left, glaring at us, warning that she will kick us out if we ever tried to make a loud noise again.

I saw Natsume snickering to himself while covering his mouth with his hands.

I glared at him. "This is all your fault." I darkly muttered.

Natsume rolled his eyes, getting back to his usual self. "I'm not the one who shouted and slammed the table with her fist." He retorted.

I groaned. Seriously, this guy won't stop. Huh?

"Whatever." I mumbled, turning my gaze away from him, trying to refocus myself back to my book, when he suddenly said, "So, do we have a deal?"

I looked at him dubiously and bit my lower lip. I stopped to think for a moment before finally agreeing. "Sure. We have a deal."

Natsume grinned before nodding his head. "Good. You have my word then." He said before standing up from his head and gently pushing it back to its place.

I gasped. "Wait!" I said, standing up as well, stretching up my arms for him. "Where are you going?"

He turned around and stopped on his heels.

"Home." He answered back before turning around and walk away.

* * *

"How was lunch detention with Jin Jin today, Mikan-chan?" Asked Anna, my pink haired friend.

I wiggled my eyebrows, tilting my head to the side. "Not bad. I think it was one of the best detentions I ever had in my entire life!" I replied, flashing her a white smile.

I saw Sumire rolling her eyes. "Quit being sarcastic, it's not pretty on you." She mocked, swaying her arms around her hips while she stomped on her foot. Seriously, is stomping considered walking? We're not a marching band here so why the hell is she stomping on the ground?

I chuckled. "To tell you the truth, I wasn't being sarcastic. I was being honest. It was really fun." I said.

Anna looked at me confusingly before saying, "How come?"

before I can even utter a word, Hotaru replied for me. "Because Hyuuga was there also." She said with a mocking voice.

I rolled my eyes. It is true that Natsume was there also. Not because he had detention on his first day, but because Jin Jin wanted him to stay for a little longer, just because Natsume was a 'math genius'.

Jin Jin gets really surprised when one of his students can answer one of his hardest math questions.

And apparently, Natsume got one right, well according to Hotaru when I left the class.

"Oh my god! That's your neighbor? Holy shit! He's hot!" Sumire beamed, jumping up and down like a high cracked bunny.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for stating the obvious, Sumire." I replied sarcastically.

Sumire stuck her tongue at me while continuing stomping her way. "Seriously, sarcasm isn't pretty on you, Sakura." She said before running towards a different path from us. She turned around, waving her hands on the air. "-I'll be separating from you guys now. See yah!" She shouted out, before turning around again and disappearing from our sight.

I chuckled, waving back.

After Sumire went to her own direction, the rest of us continued walking our way back home together. We continued to talk about our daily lives until we all had to go on with our separate ways.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow then!" I said, waving my hands back at their retreating figures.

"Bye Mikan-chan!" I heard them said before disappearing.

I giggled before walking back home.

Anxiety made itself evident as I continued to my way back home alone. I began to shiver uncontrollably when breeze of the wind whipped my shoulders. Everyone knew that young women weren't allowed to go home late. No one knows what can happen at times like this. Women can get attacked, or even robbed, just like in movies. And currently, I feel like I'm part of one.

I lifted my head high up on the night sky, staring at the blank sky. Jeez. How can people admire such thing? There was nothing up there to admire about. The sky has nothing but a blank sheet of blue paint all over it. It's pathetic.

I sighed, walking while staring at the sky. But shit. That was one clumsy mistake I ever made.

Because then it happened.

Bang!

As my body clashed onto another, I felt my legs wobble as I dramatically fell onto my butt, making a pound of soft noises.

I groaned at the pain of my ass.

"Ugh." I moaned, squinting as I rubbed my poor butt. Who the fuck dared to bump into me? And they say I'm clumsy.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see my way... I'm so clumsy." I heard the other person murmured.

I sighed, standing onto my feet, dusting my shirt. "Yeah, it is. You better watch your way next ti-" All of a sudden, I lost of words when I lifted up my head up to see who the person was. I was shocked at the figure in front of me.

Whoa. I couldn't help but to feel stupid at the things I said to this person.

Standing right in front of me had to be one of the angelic looking models I have ever laid my eyes on. Sounds really corny, but there were no words to describe how amazing this guy looks! It seems like he was around 6'0" tall, and had a messy dirty blonde that framed his tanned face. His mesmerizing ocean blue eyes caught my attention most of all. It's breath-taking orbs made me want to jump in and swim into it. In my whole entire life, have I ever seen a dirty blonde with blue piercing eyes. He must be one of the unique people in Japan, just like Natsume.

I shook my head to get rid of those non-sense thoughts.

"Huh? M-Mikan Sakura-san?" Said the person as he also stood up and stared at me with confused eyes.

Then he smiled.

I raised a brow, crossing my arms on my chest. "H-how do you know my name?" I asked, suspiciously.

The blonde boy laughed. "I'm Ruka. Ruka Nogi. We have Biology and Home Economics together. Remember?" He paused, licking his dried lips as he cocked his head to the side. "-I'm the one whom you always ended up with for a Biology project?" He slowly said, as if I was a mental child with memory loss.

Then again, I have a short memory. I can't believe I don't even remember him being in the same class as me. I never even knew of his existence till now!

Oh god. I'm such a terrible person.

I suddenly chuckled at my thoughts as I smiled at Ruka Nogi. "I'm sorry?" I said, nervously, trying to avoid hurting his feelings.

But instead of frowning or being disappointed, Ruka smiled at me, shaking his head.

"It's alright. We never actually had a proper chat before this. Why won't we start over?" He suggested, grinning kindly at me. And before I can even mutter a word, Ruka continued. "Hi. I'm Ruka Nogi." He introduced, with his hands raised up in front of his chest.

My eyes widened. I tried not to smile but failed. "Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you, Ruka-pyon."

* * *

**I decided to make at least 3 different scenes here, like making Natsume call Mikan 'Polkadots' ; getting to know more about Mikan and her friends, ; Mikan bumping into Ruka, making it their official first meeting. **

**These first two chapters are the 'prologues', next chapter will definitely be the actual start of the story.**

**Get ready for proms and more family problems to come !**

**Anyways, please leave a sweet review and tell me what you think. **

**Have any suggestions or questions? **

**Leave them as your reviews ! (: **

**K'THANKS. **

**Right here bro. **

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
**


	4. His Announcements

**I Fell In Love With My Neighbor**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GA OR ITS CHARACTERS. **

_He's no Prince Charming, but there's something in him that I simply didn't see. _  
_-Belle. Beauty and The Beast.   
_

Waking up at 7:15 was one of the biggest jobs I have ever done.

The waking up part wasn't hard, it's the part when you have to open your eyes and get out of the comfortable bed and start walking into the coldness.

Today, I decided to get my morning shower first before having my breakfast like usual.

The warmth of the shower water wakes me up and help me clear my mind out.

The warm water helps me keep my cool and take my stress away- family stress.

My stress on my family keeps growing each and everyday.

Not only my mother would constantly scream her lungs out on me, but she would always ground me for no apparent reason. Like, when she and my father have an argument, and I happen to pass by their way, she would take out all of her anger on me and punishes me for something that I wasn't involved in, and my father doesn't even do anything about it!

Gosh. What an amazing family I have.

My brother isn't any help as well. For a little 5 year old, he can be a little pussy.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha. Mikan got in trouble. Ha Ha Ha.", that's would he would always say in his childish voice while pointing an index finger at me.

I groaned, shaking my head as I started to wash my body.

Ahhhhh. The water feels so nice. I wish I can be like this forever. But too bad, there's no such thing as 'forever'. Everything ends. It has to.

I shook the thought away as I began to rinse myself and when I was completely clean, I hesitated to shut the shower water off, but soon turned it off.

Once the shower was off, I reached out for my towel and dried my whole body until I was complete dry.

I covered my body and head with my blue fury towel that made me feel comfortable.

I got out of the shower tub and walked out of the bathroom.

While humming a tune that suddenly popped into my mind, I went towards my closet and rampaged through my clothes.

"Hmm.. Where is my skirt?" I questioned, eyeing my clothes, trying to locate my missing uniform skirt.

Then it hit me like a peanut.

Shit.

I shut my closet before running out of my room, with my hands made into a fist.

"That little pie head. He's going to die young." I grumbled under my breathe before knocking on Youichi's door.

"Open up you little devil!" I shouted out, banging on his door.

Yup. I'm currently knocking on my little brother's door in the middle of the morning while grumbling curses.

Waiting for his response, I soon noticed that I was only clad in a towel that reached up to my upper thigh. Fuck.

I had the time to grumble and knock on my brother's door, when I didn't even notice that I was only wearing a towel? Shit.

And on cue, a little tiny boy with silver hair opened the door while eyeing me boringly with his dull looking eyes.

"Nee-chan... What do you want?" He asked with his 5 year old voice. For a 5 year old, he's pretty smart as well. Maybe he didn't get mom's brain.

"Where are my skirts?" I asked, bolting at my little brother.

I saw Youichi smirk once he heard my question.

"I threw them into the trash can." He simply replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I groaned, glaring darkly at the little pest.

"You little bitc-" "Mikan!" Interrupted an angry voice, coming from the other side of Youichi's door. "What are you doing, screaming at your little bother while only wearing a towel?" Questioned the same annoying voice.

I rolled my eyes away, sighing stressfully to myself as I noticed Youichi snickering like a maniac to himself.

"You're going to die young today, Nee-chan." I heard him mumbled.

I growled, signaling for him to shut his trap, but instead of following my orders, he continued snickering and throwing me insults about how I will get my ass kicked by our 'lovely' mother. Yup. For a 5 year old, he's pretty much rude, and cruel. Just like Nattie.

"Well?" I heard my old mother say, her arms crossed on her chest.

I sighed, shrugging my shoulders. "I have no clue. Maybe I was sleep walking in my towel, and all of a sudden, I started banging on his door and screaming about my 'monthly gift from nature.' I'm probably just PMSing. Who knows?" I sarcastically blurted, smiling innocently at my mother who just stood there, staring at me with pure disappointment. She shook her head while rubbing her temples with her fingers.

"Oh my... My beautiful wrinkle free face. I can't possibly let myself be taken away by stressful times. I will not argue with you today, Mikan. So I say, go back to your room and just do what you normally do." She said, turning her back around and walking back to her own room.

I raised a brow, tilting my head at her last statement.

_Go back to my room and just do what I normally do? _What the flying elephants?

She does not make any sense. What a complete idiot.

Jeez. And I can't believe she's a psychiatrist.

I cannot imagine her, helping a mental patient, dealing with their problem, because I, myself think that she should be a patient of a therapy session.

So basically, she's insane.

"Mikan-nee? Hello? Earth to Mikan-nee. Hello?" I heard Youichi say, while waving his hands continuously in front of my face.

I blinked twice before snapping out of my trace.

I shook my head and glared darkly at the little brat in front of me.

"I still want my skirts back." I said, more like commanded.

Youichi rolled his eyes, sighing in defeat.

"Fine. I know you wouldn't shut your mouth until you get them. They're in the laundry. On top of the laundry basket." He replied, shaking his head.

I giggled. "Thanks little bro." I said, ruffling his hair and ran off to the laundry room.

Hah! Even if this little devil gets me in trouble, I always have my ways to take control back.

AHAHAHA.

As I mentally celebrated my victory, I skipped towards the laundry room, where I found my skirts, piled up on top os the laundry basket.

I sighed, picking up my skirts and walking back to my room to get ready.

Good thing my father isn't up, it'll be really awkward to be passed by him, only clad in towel. Even if his my father, he is still a man. Men get perverted thoughts when they see a girl covered in towel only.

Who knows what's up in those tiny little cloud that's known as their 'brain'.

I shook the thought away, walking inside my room and started to get ready.

While getting ready, my phone suddenly vibrated, which made me startled.

Sighing heavily, I touched my chest to calm myself down and walked towards my phone.

Looking at the text message, I sighed, smiling madly to myself.

It seems like he's waiting for me outside now.

_I'll be there in 5 min. (: _I texted back. And minutes later, I received a reply.

_Hurry up. I don't want to keep waiting for you. _

I smiled, shaking my head. This moron can be really impatient at times.

I stuffed my phone into my pocket and ran downstairs, avoiding making loud stomps on my way down to prevent my parents from waking up.

Finally, as I reached the kitchen, I grabbed a homemade sandwich, which I made last night for today's breakfast because I knew that Nattie would be waiting for me, because he promised to spend more quality time with me, so that I would forget about my family.

Yup. He's an immature fuck-tard at times, but he can be a softy as well.

He's like my diary. I get to tell him everything, and he keeps it all to himself.

Look how close we got in one month! Cool huh?

"Thanks for waiting." I said as I got out of our house door, walking towards Nattie while I stuffed my sandwich inside my bag.

I saw Nattie turning his head towards my direction when he heard the sound of my voice.

From frowning to smirking, he tilted his head to the side and crossed his arms on his chest.

"What took you so long, Polkadots?" He asked, now walking out of our gates, I followed.

"I told you, 5 minutes." I said, swaying my hands back and forth.

Nattie rolled his eyes. "You took more than 5 minutes. 15 minutes precisely." He replied, shaking his head.

I sighed. "5 minutes, 10 minutes, 15 minutes, 20 minutes. What difference does it make?" I asked, giggling at my stupid statement.

Nattie snickered, rolling his eyes in amusement. He titled his head as he gave me a weird look.

"W-What?" I asked, furrowing my brows as I stepped back from him.

He sighed, shaking his head.

We both continued to walk together in silence. Every now and then, I would steal a short glance at him and examine his perfect features.

"Amaze at my beauty? Polkadots?" Nattie suddenly asked, smirking.

"N-No! No way!" I denied, lowering my head with pure embarrassment. "Just s-shut up! Jeez." I said, walking faster away from him while hiding my face with my bangs.

I heard Nattie snickering to himself, as I tried to ignore him.

I began walking faster than a normal speed and tried to count on my head with each foot steps I make.

1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6...

19... 20... 21... 22... 23...

50... 51... 52... 53... 54...

All of a sudden, I felt someone tapping my shoulder, making me flinch and stop on my tracks.

I swiftly turned around and met eye to eye with Nattie.

I blushed, covering my face with my bangs. "What?" I impatiently asked, trying to hide my embarrassment.

Nattie chuckled, pointing at a certain direction.

"We're here, polkadots."

I raised a brow, processing his words into my brain, before clasping my hands together.

"Oh shit! We're here!" I cheered, walking inside the gates, with Nattie following behind me.

I heard him mumble, "Stupid."

* * *

Classes are boring. Especially home economics and biology.

The teacher was making the lesson worse and the whole bickering and chattering from the class was a whole distraction.

Basically, twirling my pencil with my finger was the only thing I could do.

Since I have biology right now, I figured that Ruka was in the same class as I am right now.

While searching for him, I noticed that Nattie wasn't in my biology class. I guess this is the only class that I don't have with him.

I sighed, shaking my head when all of a sudden, a soft hand touched my shoulders.

"Sakura-san.." I heard an angelic voice calling out to me.

I blinked twice before smiling. "Ruka!" I shouted out, waving at him.

I saw him chuckling to himself as he took a seat beside me.

Right now, we're having a free period. That's why Ruka took an empty seat beside me.

I giggled, eyeing him. "This class is so boring!" I suddenly said, leaning back on my seat, stretching out my arms.

Ruka chuckled more while nodding his head with agreement.

I batted my lashes, sighing dreamily as I watched him whipping his hair back.

He's even as hot as Nattie.

"So... Have you heard about the upcoming pro-" BRRRING.

The bell suddenly rang, making me all jumpy and happy.

"Ohhhh! I gotta go, see you around Ruka!" I said as I stood up from my seat, took my things with me and hurried out the classroom door, leaving Ruka sighing all to himself, that's what I saw though.

After biology, I'm having literature, which means I'm having Narumi sensei next! Yay!

Out of all of the teachers here, Narumi sensei is the best!

He is like a father that I wished I had.

Precisely, he and my mother used to date back when they were my age. Weird right? I never knew Narumi sensei had a terrible taste in women. No offense...

I mean, he's a really great looking guy for a 27 year old. I bet any women his age would feel charmed by his amazing feature and muscular body. He may seem a little feminine because of his wavy blonde hair that reaches his neck, but he is very manly, in a way. He's kind and noble. He's smart, but funny. He can easily catch your attention with his sparkly purple eyes and his soft laughter. Basically, he's every 27 year old woman's dream man.

I chuckled to myself, walking towards my locker to get my bag and binder.

I raised my hands, checking the time.

10:40. I still have 10 minutes till next period. No worries. I already got my bag and binder, and the classroom only takes a few steps.

I'll be there on time.

While walking towards my next class, I heard foot steps from behind me.

And next thing I knew, someone was right beside me.

I sighed, shaking my head.

"What do you want, Nattie?" I asked, focusing my eyes on the halls.

Nattie snickered to himself, resting his arms on my shoulders while walking.

"What? Can't I join your walk, Polkadots?" He replied with another question.

I rolled my eyes, shaking his arms off of my shoulders. It's pretty fun though. Because there are so many people trying to get his attention. Like today, while we were walking to school together, there were a bunch of five freshmen girls waving and screaming out his name, trying to catch his attention. Even guys, who were obviously trying to be like him, were obsessing over his feature.

Jeez. People these days and their crazy obsession.

Too bad he's mine. And only mine.

Bwahaha.

"Polkadots? Hello? Hey... Is anyone home? Hmm... Should I lick your cheeks to get you to snap out of your mind?" I suddenly heard Nattie say, waving his hands in front of my face while smirking.

Once I heard him say his last statement, I couldn't help but to let out a gasp.

"Pervert!" I shouted out, backing away from him, making him snicker to his amusement.

He shook his head, looking at me. "What's the matter with you? You've been daydreaming every now and then." He muttered, grabbing my wrist to increase my speed.

I sighed, shaking my head. "I'm not daydreaming." I replied, pulling my wrist away and headed inside the next classroom we walked by. Finally!

I raised up my hand to check the time again.

10:48. Whoa. Two minutes early. Not bad.. And look! Narumi sensei isn't even here yet!

I giggled, turning towards my side and tapped Nattie's shoulders. "We're pretty early today." I said, smiling wildly to myself.

Nattie raised a brow, shaking his head, just like the way Jin Jin would shake his head when I get a question wrong.

He clicked his tongue before saying, "Stupid. We're late. It's already 10:57. Class started 9 minutes ago."

I tilted my head to the side, raising my wrist up on the air again.

10:50. Huh?

I shook my head, shoving the watch on his face. "It says '10:50'. And Narumi sensei isn't even here yet." I replied, sticking my tongue at him.

Instead of giving up in defeat, Nattie rolled his eyes as he pushed my wrist away, pointing at a certain direction.

I furrowed my brows before looking at the direction he pointed at.

My jaws nearly dropped on the ground, as my eyes widened in embarrassment.

"Your watch has the wrong time, Barney prints." Natsume whispered, leaning his head on my ears.

I flushed, frozen stuck on my feet. I could feel my body heating up as my face turned red by every minute, if that was even possible.

Before I can even scream my lungs out at this disgusting pervert, he flicked my forehead and headed towards his seat, leaving me clenching my fist while mentally punching his face continuously in my mind.

"S-Sakura-san! P-please t-t-t-ta-ake your seat now!" Fukutan suddenly shouted out, a nervous substitute teacher who usually takes over Narumi sensei's lesson whenever he's absent. No one clearly understand why Fukutan reacts this way.

It's as if he was born to have a fear to everything.

Is that a disorder? Or just a phobia? Either way, this substitute teacher has some major issue! Seriously, he freaks out, out of anything! Clowns, balloons, kids, babies, even his own mother. No wonder why he moved out when he was only 17 years old.

I bet he's a cat-man or something. No- wait, scratch that. He's forever alone.

I chuckled at my thoughts, shaking them off of my mind, eyeing my substitute with curious eyes.

"You're substituting today?" I asked, walking towards my seat.

Fukutan nodded his head, trying to calm himself down, but apparently, being surrounded around 40 students while being stared at, was certainly not making him calm.

Even so, why bother being a substitute teacher in the first place?

Weird.

"Narumi sensei's not here today, huh?" I whispered towards Hotaru as soon as I finally got to my seat.

Hotaru, who was sitting in front of me, turned around and sighed. "He's probably using his wellness for shitting his ass on the couch all day. For a popular teacher, he's pretty lazy you know." Hotaru whispered back. She continued. "He'll be back tomorrow, for sure." Then she turned herself back to the teacher again, leaving me sighing heavily to myself.

Jeez. I was so excited coming to class today. Especially because I got to walk with Nattie and the fact that I'd be having Narumi sensei today, but nooo.

He had to be absent!

I narrowed my eyes, resting my chin on top of my flat palm.

I might as well just listen to Fukutan's blabbering for once, or I should just observe people.

Yup. That's what I can do.

I started to scan the whole classroom, examining each and every student, starting from a bald guy with thick, black brows. I think his name was Mochiage?

It seems as if he's always pissed off about something.. Hmm.. Just like grumpy from Snow White! Yup!

From him to a permy green haired girl, Sumire, who was sitting in front of him. It seems as if she was daydreaming about something. But, why was her eyes sparkling?

I also noticed that she was staring directly at Koko, who was also staring back at her, sighing dreamily to himself.

I raised a brow. What the fuck?

I shook my head back and forth as I blinked twice and began to scan away for someone else.

Then something weird caught my attention.

It was Anna.

Why was she staring at Yuu Tobita, the school's representative so weirdly? It's like she was love struck by his charms.

Oh my god! Something is definitely going on.

Why was everyone acting so strange today?

To see if everyone else was like this, I eyed each and every student inside the classroom, and the result were the same!

Everyone were staring at someone else, well, mostly everyone... Except for a few and a certain pervert.

Still, I was puzzled. Did I miss anything?

This shit is making me paranoid.

And as soon as my mind was filled with questions, the class bell finally rang. Hooray!

Immediately, I got out of my seat and ran towards my friends, ready to attack anyone at any second.

"Anna! Nonoko! Hotaru! Sumire!" I shouted out, getting their attention.

"Hi, Mikan-chan!" Anna greeted, walking out of the classroom, us following her out.

I nodded in response, not ready to forget about my question.

"Hey! W-why was everyone acting strange today?" I asked, staring at Anna with confused eyes.

Anna titled her head to the side, looking confused and clueless, just like me.

Then she suddenly laughed to herself once she processed the information into her mind.

"Ohhh!" She blurted out, clasping her hands together, now looking at Nonoko, asking her to help her.

I saw Nonoko nodding her head at Anna and grabbed my hands and held it tight with hers. "Guess what Mikan?" She suddenly asked, smiling madly to herself.

I cocked my head. "Howalons?" I curiously asked.

Nonoko giggled, shaking her head. "Better.. Prom."

* * *

**What do you guys think? Do you like the idea about proms and neighbors mixed together? LOLOL.**

**Tell me your opinion! (: **

**P.S., I've decided to include a quote/poem at the end of each chapter. **

**QUOTE FOR THE DAY:  
**

_Love always and deeply._

_-My Fortune Cookie_

**Thanks for reading!**

**PLEASE LEAVE A SWEEET REVIEW! :D **

**RIGHT HERE BRO.**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
**


	5. Prom? Hell no

**I Fell In Love With My Neighbor **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GA OR ITS CHARACTERS. **

**NOTE: This story will be VERY short, since it's originally a one-shot, I never thought of any good ideas for this. **

**So it will have approximately only 13-16 chapters. Short or long enough? (: **

_Good things can happen when you open your heart_

_- Pinter [Nickelodeon. Planet Sheen.]_

I blinked trice, sucking in the words Nonoko had just said into my tiny brain.

Then it hit me.

We're having a prom and I never knew about it.

No wonder why... No wonder why everyone was acting strangely today.

The students outside the school this morning, the fangirls in the hallways who were staring weirdly at Nattie, and the whole awkward staring contest going on in class today.

No wonder! There's a prom going on!

Shit! I never realized that...

I felt someone poking my shoulders, snapping me out of my imagination.

I giggled, scratching the back of my head. "Prom huh? Sounds cheesy." I said, trying to hide my embarrassment.

Prom? Prom isn't in my 'to-do list'. Nope! Not quite!

I saw Anna and Nonoko pouting while we walked towards the cafeteria.

Nonoko was the first one to argue. "It is not cheesy! It's fun! It's every girl's dream!" She blurted out, her arms spread up on the air. I raised a brow, shaking my head in disbelief.

Then I chuckled, pointing Hotaru's direction. "Every girl's dream?" I asked.

Nonoko pouted even more, crossing her arms on her chest. She sighed, shaking her head.

"Well! Everyone knows Hotaru-chan isn't the type.. Besides, she's more into technology and architectures, right Hotaru-chan?" Nonoko asked, turning towards her direction.

Hotaru rolled her eyes, going ahead of us in the lunch line.

"Whatever." She mumbled, getting a tray from the counter and picking out her lunch.

I followed, leaving the three girls sighing dreamily to themselves about prom. Jeez. Seriously, what is up with these girls? Sighing madly, daydreaming, and being blind just because prom is here? That's pathetic.

It's just prom. Prom only happens once every 3-5 months? Whatever.

I'm not interested, and nothing will change my mind about it.

"Hey. Sakura. I don't know if this will change your mind about prom, but what if you went with Natsume?" Sumire suddenly mumbled, poking my ribs.

Then the thought struck me.

Going to prom with Nattie? I never thought of that. Hmm... Nattie and I? Walking together, hand in hand, and side by side, at prom?

Hmmm... That would be a dream come true! Oh my god!

I couldn't help but to let out a small squeal escaping out of my lips. "Oh my god! Going to prom with Nattie? Kyaaaaah!" I unconsciously mumbled, I didn't even know that I called Natsume 'Nattie' in front of my friends. Surely, they didn't notice. Phew.

Anna giggled, covering her mouth with both of her hands. "I knew she would eventually agree!" She cheered, walking with Nonoko towards the lunch line, getting herself a cheeseburger and a bottle of sparkle water while Nonoko grabbed herself a box of macaroni cheese and a can of coke.

I sighed. "If I can even go though." I said, picking up a can of Pepsi and a cup of soup to go. Anna turned around and gave me a funny face.

"What? What do you mean?" She asked, walking backwards on her feet while following my way.

I shrugged. "My parents. Duh?" I said, as if it was the most obvious thing ever told.

I saw Nonoko giggling. "Are they always like that?" She asked, staring at me.

I raised a brow. "Like what?" I questioned.

Nonoko shrugged her shoulders, walking slowly with her tray. "I don't know... Like why don't they let you out on school dances or anything that involves having fun?" She asked, giggling more.

My parents never let me have fun. It's as if they're trying to prevent me from having a life. Leaving me caged inside my house like a house jail is something they thought was 'fun', for them. Even my 5 year old brother was able to go outside for as long as he wants.

My parents are insane. Especially my mother. She would let her 5 year old son play outside the dark all by himself, without having an adult's supervision, yet she won't let her 17 year old daughter go out with her friends where there are lots of people around.

Yup. My parents really does love me!

I sighed, shaking the thought away as I let out a stressful sigh. "Can we please not talk about my parents? The thought of them is already ruining my day." I muttered, walking as fast as I can while raising a brow at Anna who was still walking backwards.

I chuckled, shaking my head in disbelief. "Dude. I think you would want to turn around. You'll trip." I said, motioning her to turn herself back around.

But instead of listening to my suggestion, Anna just stuck her tongue at me and continued stomping on the ground, being a stubborn little brat.

I shrugged, rolling my eyes. "Suit yourself then." I said, searching for a table for us to sit.

I scan the whole cafeteria until an empty table that was right next to the fountain caught my eyes. Pointing at the table with my index finger, I motioned my friends to follow me towards the table.

We all walked to empty table when all of a sudden, a loud thud was heard and the sound of someone following struck upon my ears.

"Ow!" Cried out a squeaky voice, belonged to Anna.

I sighed, shaking my head while rubbing my temples with my free hand.

"I told you not to walk backwards. See what you did? You bumped into someone." I said, picking up her cheeseburger that was wrapped by a foil and her water bottle.

Anna giggled while rubbing her ass. "Whatever. Anyways, I'm so sorry for bumping into you." She said to the person who she bumped into while standing up on her feet.

"I should have watched my way." She said, dusting her shirt. I sighed. "Here." I said, handing her lunch to her, and as she reached out for it, she suddenly dropped her food onto my feet, making me wince in pain as I felt the bottle drop on my feet.

I groaned, looking up at Anna in order to glare at her, but my expression suddenly changed when I noticed her eyes widened, and her mouth open.

I raised a brow, tilting my head to the side.

Why was she staring at the class representative like that? I rolled my eyes walking towards his direction.

"I'm sorry about her. She can be such a klutz sometimes." I apologized, pointing at Anna who was nervously picking up her lunch on the floor.

Representative Yuu chuckled, shaking his head. "Nah. It's cool." He said, walking towards Anna and bent down onto his knees, helping her gathering her food into her tray.

I saw Anna blushed crimson red as Yuu stood up to give her her food.

I felt Nonoko, who came to me and nudged my elbow. "Someone's got a crush on the class representative." She whispered, giggling weirdly to herself.

Wait... What? Anna and Yuu Tobita? Anna has a crush on the class representative and she never told me? Really?

"T-Thanks..." I heard Anna mumbling to herself as she walked towards us with a wide smile carved into her face.

"You're welcome." Yuu replied, smiling back at her.

Is it just me, or did Yuu just smiled at Anna? I heard lots of story about this guy. Yuu Tobita. He's just one ordinary 17 year old guy with an intelligent brain. Although he's popular with everyone around him, I heard that he never actually interact with girls. It's kind of weird... Why'd he smile at Anna when he isn't even interested in girls?

He's probably gay.. But, nah!

A guy like him can't be interested in men.

Then again, it can be possible.

"Jeez. If I can get a date with him, I would." Anna mumbled, walking towards the empty table that I was pointing at.

I rolled my eyes chuckling at my last thought. "Maybe he's gay." I randomly mumbled.

All four girls sitting down stared at me as if I was insane.

"What?" I asked, confused.

Nonoko shook her head. "He's not gay." She said, biting her lips to prevent her laughter from coming out.

Sumire nodded in agreement. "He dated lots of girls in middle school." She added.

I tilted my head to the side. "I thought he wasn't interested in girls?" I asked, taking a bite out of my lunch.

"That was before he became the class representative. I heard he wanted to focus on school first. Dating was a distraction for him. Besides, he has a reputation now. He doesn't want the student body and faculty to think he's a player who goes around school." Sumire explained, taking a sip out of her water.

I rolled my eyes. I didn't say that he went around sleeping with girls he sees. Jeez. But I never thought he would sacrifice his personal life for school.

Is being the class representative so important to him? Whatever. This isn't my business anyways.

I shook the thought away as I gave Anna a funny expression.

"So what are you going to do? Ask him out on prom?" I asked, playing with my fingers.

Anna's eyes widened. "N-no! I don't ask guys out." She replied, munching on her burger. "Besides, you heard Sumire. He's not interested in girls. School is much more important to him than prom." Anna said in a sad voice.

It's such a pain seeing Anna like this. Especially when she's in an unrequited love.

I patted Anna back, trying to cheer her up. "Don't worry Anna. I bet he'd ask you out." I said, smiling at her. Immediately, she lifted her head up and gave me a weird look.

"You think so?" She asked, eagerly.

I giggled, nodding my head.

Anna cheered. "Thanks Mikan!" She paused, leaning towards me as she pulled me into a hug. "I bet Natsume will ask you as well." She whispered into my ears before pulling away.

I sighed. Ohh. I wish he would.

* * *

"You sure you want to come over? Aoi's home. She'll be a bother." Nattie said as we walked towards our neighborhood.

I giggled, shaking my head. "I want to see her!" I said, jumping up and down on my feet.

Today, I decided to pay Aoi, Nattie's 5 year old sister a visit. She's a total angel. If I can ever switch siblings with Nattie, I would, because I rather have Aoi for a little sister than having Youichi as my annoying 5 year old brother.

Nattie and I continued walking together in silence. It's always been like this.

We would have a small talk and end up having a long silence. It wasn't awkward though. Because we both liked it. It's our way of having peace and quiet.

I closed my eyes for a second as I felt the wind's breeze tingle on my skin.

Ahhh. The breeze feels so nice on my skin. I can just dance and twirl around, but it would be embarrassing if I did it in front of Nattie. He might think I'm mental or delusional.

"You know... I don't understand what's so great about 'prom'." I heard Nattie suddenly say, making me snap out of my trace, looking curiously at him with wide eyes.

"You don't?" I asked, confused.

Nattie nodded. "Why does everyone get worked up over something that only happens once every school semester? Nothing special ever happens." I heard him grumble.

I raised a brow, shaking my head. "It's the event where everyone gather around to have fun together." I explained, swaying my arms back and forth.

Nattie sighed as I watched him ran a hand through his hair.

"Only girls are able to enjoy prom. Guys are the ones who always end up doing all the work. We guys have to buy the corsage, pick up you girls, and buy the food. We're the once who have to afford all of the expenses." Nattie lectured, narrowing his eyes.

What is he talking about? Is he saying that guys are the only ones who have to do all the work for the girls? Hah. He's kidding right?

"Look. Guys can have fun too! We girls are the ones who are in charge of planning the prom and making it. Quit complaining. I think Prom is a great idea." I retorted, sticking my tongue at him.

He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Tch. Whatever." He said as we finally reached our destination.

"I'm just glad we're not part of the prom making community. He muttered, opening the front gate for me.

I sighed. "I guess you're right."

* * *

"Onii-chan! Onee-chan!" I heard little Aoi who was dressed in a red plaid dress shouted out as she ran towards us.

I chuckled. "Hi, Aoi." I greeted as I stepped inside.

I examined her appearance as I gave her a smile. Besides the opposite gender, and age gaps, Aoi and Nattie can be mistaken as twins! These two have so many features in common. They both have piercing red eyes, and incredibly short black hair. Although Nattie's hair is always messy, Aoi's hair is always neat. If you ever ran your hand through her hair, you would notice how silky and tangle free her hair really is. When she grows up, she should be a hair model, that's what it's called right?

Aoi is such an adorable little cutie-pie. The way her deep dimples appear once she start to smile, revealing her tiny white teeth that I'm so jealous of.

Jeez. Why does this little girl have to be so cute? She's just too irresistible.

"Are you going to play with me today?" Little Aoi asked with her angelic voice.

I nodded my head, ruffling her hair. Aoi giggled happily as she walked towards her older brother.

"Onii-chan! Why won't you play with us?" She suggested, tugging onto his sleeves.

Nattie rolled his eyes as he gently pushed Aoi away from him.

"Not right now kiddo. Maybe later. Kay?" Nattie said as he flashed her a gentle smile.

Aoi pouted before nodding in defeat. "Ok..." She mumbled.

I giggled, stretching out my hand for her. "Let's go Aoi!" I said, and immediately, Aoi went running towards me and I followed her up the stairs towards her room.

Ever since Nattie first introduced me to Aoi, Aoi and I became great friends. We normally would play with her dolls for a few minutes and then we would talk about things going on in the world.

Having Aoi as my company was really entertaining. For a little 3'6" tall 5 year old, she acts like a news reporter with all the questions she rapidly asks.

"Mikan-nee, do you want to play tea party with me?" Aoi asked cutely as she went to her closet to look for her tea party set.

I giggled, nodding my head. "Sure. I love playing tea party with you." I said with a cheerful tone. Seriously, this little kid can make all of my stress go away with just one phrase.

I watched her as she grabbed her toys out from her closet. As soon as she got her tea party parts ready, she motioned me to sit with her on an empty seat next to 'Mr. Bear'.

"Mr. Bear and White Rabbit missed you, Mikan-nee." Aoi said as she poured 'tea' into my plastic cup. I giggled, taking a sip.

"I miss them too!" I replied, patting Mr. Bear's head.

Aoi smiled. "Mikan-nee, will you please pass the cookies? They're right behind you." She asked, pointing at a box of chips ahoy.

I nodded, turning around to grab the cookies, and when I did, something caught my eyes.

I reached out for the frame that caught my attention and stared at it.

"Hey. Isn't this Ruka-pyon?" I asked, pointing at the picture.

Aoi tilted her tiny head to the side, while her bright crimson eyes followed my finger all the way to the picture.

Then a loud laughter escape her tiny lips.

"Ohh! RuRu-chan! He's our cousin!" Aoi announced, taking the box of cookies off of my hands.

My eyes widened at her statement. What?

Ruka and Nattie are c-cousins?

I narrowed my eyes, shaking the thought away. "I never knew that..." I mumbled, still staring at the picture in front of me which shows two kids smiling while one was frowning at the camera. Typical.

It would be a shock if Nattie were to smile at a camera.

I smiled at the thought of a smiling Nattie. It would also be a dream come true to see him smile for once. Not a smirk, but a simple smile.

I blinked twice, realizing that I've been dazed out for so long that I even forgot that I was having a tea party with Aoi.

I chuckled, taking a bite out of a cookie. "Mmm! This is so sweet!" I said, savoring the tastes into my taste buds.

Little Aoi squealed with joy. "Mr. Bear likes his cookie too. Would you like some more tea, Mr. Bear?" Aoi asked as she grabbed the teapot and poured it gently into the bear's cup.

"Why thank you, Aoi." Mr. Bear said as she made him say in her cute bear mimic voice.

I giggled. "I want some more tea too! I think White Rabbit here wants some more also." I said as I shoved the two cups in front of her.

"Coming right away!" She blurted out, raising her hand up on the air and poured tea on our cups.

"Make sure to be careful. The tea is hot. hot. hot. It can burn your lips!- Ooh! See what I told you, Mr. Bear? You gotta be more careful sir." Aoi lectured, crossing her arms onto her tiny chest, wrinkling her red plaid dress. She sighed dramatically, whipping her hair back and patted Mr. Bear's head.

"Mr. Bear can be really clumsy sometimes." She said, taking another bite from her cookie. Suddenly, she gasped, squealing madly to herself.

"Hmmm! This is so good! Mr. Bear has a wonderful taste in cookies!" She blurted out, stuffing more cookies into her tiny mouth.

I giggled, watching her devour each cookie by cookie. I'm a bit surprise. Aoi sure does have a tiny mouth, but has a huge appetite.

"Tsk. Aoi, you're going to get fat, just like Ursula from Ariel." We heard a mocking voice said, by the door.

Aoi pouted while I rolled my eyes.

"Don't say that, Natti-Natsume." I said, lowering my head to hide my embarrassment. I can't believe I almost called him 'Nattie' in front of his little sister.

I could tell he was smirking by now. Jeez. I wish I could slap that stupid smirk of his right out of his face.

"Whatever. Anyways, Aoi. Your friend with the freckles is here. Go downstairs. She's waiting for you." I heard him say as he stepped into her room.

Aoi sighed, shaking her tiny head. "She has a name Onii-chan." She paused, turning to my direction. She patted my hands with both of her soft, tiny palms and giggled. "Can we continue playing tea party tomorrow?" She asked sweetly while flashing me a cute smile, exposing her adorable dimple.

I giggled, ruffling her hair. "Sure kiddo. Anytime." I replied pulling her into a hug.

Then we heard a loud groan. Aoi pulled away, only to glare at her annoying big bother.

She stuck her tongue at her older brother before dashing out downstairs, leaving both Nattie and me into a deep silence.

I sighed, standing up on my feet, walking towards Nattie as he walked towards his room.

I followed him inside as he plumped into his bed while I sat on a chair beside his bedside.

I stared at him for a split second before asking the question that kept ringing into my mind. "Hey." I started, getting his full attention. "So, are you planning to go to the prom?" I asked, playing with my fingers.

Nattie cocked his head to the sideways and snickered at my reaction. "Why so interested? Are you trying to ask me out?" He answered with another question.

I blinked twice, processing his words into my tiny brain.

When I finally recall his phrase, I gasped, glaring darkly at him. "N-no! No way! I was just being curious, jeez." I said, facing the wall behind me.

Shit. Why am I being nervous right now? It's not like Nattie knows that I like him. He was just teasing me like usual. Yeah! There's nothing to be worked up about.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe I am. Maybe not." He replied, making me raise a brow.

I rolled my eyes, leaning towards the chair. "You're confusing." I commented.

Nattie shook his head as he ran a hand through his messy hair. "Nah. You're just too slow." He replied, snickering madly to himself.

"You're mean." I retorted with a winy voice.

"You're stupid." He unemotionally commented.

I groaned, sighing stressfully. "You're a horrible friend!"

"You're too noisy."

"You're a jerk."

"You're annoying."

"No! You're annoyinger!"

"That's not a word, stupid."

"You're not a word!"

Nattie raised a brow, sitting up on his bed. "Now, you're not making any sense."

I rolled my eyes, lowering my head. "Well, I had nothing else to say." I said, blushing madly.

Then I suddenly heard Nattie chuckling, which made me lift up my head and stare at him for a brief second.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

Nattie shook his head, calming himself down as he cleared his throat. "Nothing. It's just that your expression..." He said, suddenly started to laugh so loudly, it was so weird, so rare and usual to see the Natsume Hyuuga laughing so loud. Jeez. He's being so OOC right now.

It's kind of irritating me though, yet it's making me happy.

I blinked the thought away as I glared at the freak in front of me. "What about my expression?" I angrily asked, frowning while glaring deathly at him.

Then he stopped laughing and give me one of his rare smiles.

"It's cute.. Your expression is very cute."

* * *

**I know what you're thinking, "Why did she leave us on a cliffhanger?" or "Why is Natsume being so OOC in this chapter?"**

**Honestly, I have no idea how to answer those questions. **

**I just thought that making Natsume OOC for once is cute. (: Don't you guys agree? **

**Anyways, this chapter was originally suppose to be the beginning of the prom preparations. But the thought of making Aoi being in this chapter just made me forget all about the first idea.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**QUOTE FOR THE DAY:**

_The smart thing is to prepare for the unexpected_

-My Fortune Cookie.**  
**

**PLEASE LEAVE A SWEET REVIEW!**

**RIGHT HERE BRO.**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	6. Who Gets To Prepare?

**I Fell In Love With My Neighbor**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GA OR ITS CHARACTERS. **

**I HAVE A FEW THINGS TO SAY AFTER THIS CHAPTER SO PLEAAASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. THANK YOU VERY MUCH. **

_What if I gained 50 pounds? Would you still love me the same?_

_-Michael Kyle [My Wife And Kids]_

"Oh my god! Are you serious? That's what he said? Holy shit! And then what happened?" Anna questioned, as soon as I spilled the talk about what Nattie said about my expression being 'cute'.

I rolled my eyes, closing my locker with a loud slam.

"Dang Mikan. You don't have to treat your locker like that. Jeez." I heard Sumire muttered, fixing her stupid thick ass brow while staring at her white face in the mirror.

Once again, I rolled my eyes, focusing back to Anna, who was jumping up and down like a hungry puppy.

And from the look on her face, I can tell she was starting to get really persistent. Without a second thought, I sighed, shaking my head as I began to explain about what had happened yesterday when I was inside Nattie's room.

Nothing perverted or disgusting happened though.

We just... talked.

Clearing my throat, I gave Anna a sign for her to shut her trap and listen carefully. And on cue, she immediately kept still and stared at me, motioning me to continue.

I nodded my head, starting to speak. "Well, I just laughed and punched him softly on his shoulders and inserted my palm on his forehead to see if he was sick. But it turned out that he was actually serious! But, it can't be.. He was just being so weird lately... I just thought he was teasing me..." I mumbled, staring at the walls in front of me as I stood motionless in front of my locker.

Anna gasped as she nodded like a happy child to herself. "But why did you think he was just messing with you? Didn't you say that he sounded serious?" Anna asked, tilting her head to the side.

I sighed, shrugging. "He's just super confusing a times." I paused, raising my wrist in front of me and my eyes suddenly widened. "Shit. You guys, we only have 3 minutes left till homeroom starts. I don't want to have another awful detention with Jin Jin." I said, walking towards my class with Anna and the rest of the girls behind me.

I sighed, the thought of what Nattie said yesterday was still lingering around inside my mind. _"It's cute.. Your expression is very cute." _I blushed crimson red at the sudden memory.

Shit. I should really calm myself down before anyone sees my red face. They might think I have a high fever or something.

But still. I couldn't help it.

I was madly in love with my neighbor. So who cares? I know I don't.

Walking towards Jin Jin's classroom was the most boring experience I have ever had in my life.

I was exactly 35 seconds early in his class, relief washing over me as I took my seat next to Koko, who was grinning madly at me while waving towards my direction.

I smiled, sighing happily.

"Someone's seems smitten." I heard him commented with a low chuckle.

I raised a brow, titling my head to the side.

"What are you talking about, Koko? I'm not smitten. You're stupid." I commented back, sticking my tongue at him before getting a piece of paper and pen out of my purse.

Koko chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm not stupid. I can just tell Mikan. You can't deny it." I heard him mumble before turning his head back at the teacher, and just on cue, the class bell rung, making everyone face the teacher in the front as Jin Jin cleared his throat, ready to teach his boring lesson for the day.

I sighed, not paying attention to any of his blabbering, instead, I decided to stare at Koko for a second before doodling on my notebook.

Koko was known as 'Kokoroyomi'. It means, "Mindreader". It is true though. Koko got that nickname because he can easily read what everyone else is thinking.

It's as if everyone was an open book, even those who keeps everything to themselves.

Koko's weird, but really is amazing, and surprising!

I watched him as he whipped his sandy, messy blonde hair to the side as he boringly blinked his honey brown twice, yawning loudly yet softly, so that Jin Jin wouldn't be able to hear him.

Koko seems bored, even if he pays too much attention at the teacher, he dozes off in just about a minute if the class was too boring for him.

I mentally chuckled at the thought as I pictured a sleeping Koko.

Awwwh. What a cutie. I could just pinch those chubby cheeks of his. He's such an adorable little weirdo.

It's just so surprising that he has a major crush on Sumire!

It's really weird how he would choose her out of all the other girls. Don't get me wrong, I love Sumire very much, but she can be a total pain on the ass! I don't understand how he can fall in love with someone like her.

Shaking the thought away, I took one last glance at Koko before looking back at Jin Jin.

It's really odd, but Koko is really attractive. Sumire would be lucky to have a guy like him. He's really muscular and perfectly tanned. His sandy messy hair fit perfectly on his face structure and sturdy jaw. I raised a brow, recalling what I had just thought off.

What the fuck? Am I actually checking out my own friend now?

Ew. Gross.

I slipped the thought away, wiggling me brows.

I've known him for years. It'll be awkward to think of him that way. Ugh.

As soon as I finally let go of that disturbing thought, time passes by and soon enough, class ended. Hooray!

I picked up my things, walking towards my next class, and surprisingly, Nattie came up beside me.

"Hey..." He mumbled, staring at his path.

I giggled. "Hi there." I replied, hiding the blush that tried to show.

We continued to walk together, side by side towards our next class, which was with Narumi sensei.

I just hope he's here today. I'm still puzzled about him not being here yesterday, especially when prom is coming up, because usually, whenever there's an event coming up, Narumi sensei's the one who will always be ahead of time. To simplify things, he's crazy when it comes to celebrations.

But that's one thing that makes him special.

"Tch. What's wrong with you Polkadots? Lately, you've been acting so weird." I heard Natsume say, poking my ribs.

I winced, glaring darkly at him while a blush showed up. I sighed, narrowing my gaze away from him.

"I'm not acting weird. You are." I said, rolling my eyes as I stepped inside Narumi Sensei's classroom.

I heard a loud snickering coming from behind me. Tsk. Here we go again with the teasing.

"I'm not acting weird. It's just my personality." He retorted, suddenly putting his arms around me, making me blush even more.

I felt my cheeks heating up, red blush trying to cover my entire face. I lowered my face, trying to hide away my embarrassment from him.

"You like my arms around you, don't you?" He asked, smirking below me.

I raised a brow, shaking his arms off of me. I groaned, glaring at him. "S-shut up. You're insane." I grumbled, trying to get away from him, still feeling my face heating up.

He chuckled, whipping his raven hair back. "Seriously, your expression is priceless!" He said, covering his face with his hand while trying to stop himself from snickering like a maniac again. Jeez. This guy with all of his teasing.

It's irritating, but I feel special, because I'm the only person in the whole wide world, beside Aoi of course, who he act like this around with.

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. "I hate you." I whispered before walking towards my seat and dropped my things on my desk. I heard Nattie murmuring something before he also took his seat behind me, I couldn't take note to what he murmured, but I know it has something like, 'cute' in between. Hmm? I wonder what he said? Oh well.

Sitting down on my seat while waiting for my favorite teacher was definitely not my thing. There's one thing that Narumi sensei is terrible at. Getting to class on time.

He's usually 5 to 10 minutes late to class.

Even kids who were running late everyday are always earlier than him.

Jeez. I wished Jin Jin was always late, that way, I don't have to hurry my ass out to class in order not to get detentions from his class.

And at last, the minutes of waiting has finally ended.

Once the classroom door flung opened, a messy blonde haired man with purple fluffy shirt came walking inside the classroom, as if he was in a catwalk.

I chuckled, waving at him.

He winked at my direction as he continued walking like a model.

"Work it baby!" I suddenly heard someone say, it sounded like Koko's mocking voice. I rolled my eyes, holding in my laughter.

Koko can be such a meanie.

Narumi Sensei chuckled, settling in himself as he took the teacher's book that was sitting on top of his desk. He sighed, flipping the page over and looked up at the whole class.

"Good morning everyone! How is everyone doing today?" He started, flashing us his charming smile.

The whole class chuckled, nodding in response. "Good." We all singsonged.

Everyone seemed as if they hated school, but when it comes to Narumi Sensei's class, no one hates on his class, because his class is the best and he's fun! He's not like those boring ass old grumpy teachers who are always on their period. Narumi Sensei is one of those unique, cheerful teachers.

"That's wonderful." He responded, leaning towards his desk, and then he cleared his throat, began talking about why he was absent yesterday. It's always like this. Whenever Narumi Sensei comes to class, he would start off by talking about his mornings and what he did.

It's really entertaining and a great way to kill time. It's like listening to his life story. It's not a boring story that makes you yawn and fall deeply into sleep. Narumi Sensei's stories are always funny and weird. Like the day before yesterday, Narumi Sensei talked about what happened when he went to wash his clothes at a public Laundry.

It was really funny because he accidentally switched his baskets with a Gothic girl's basket, and the funny part was when he saw a clear white bra with holes on each side of the nipple. How stupid! Who wears a bra when its has holes? Anyways, to make things simple, his life revolves around with weird things.

After listening to his 30 minutes lecture about his morning, he began with the daily lessons. His lessons aren't that boring though, unlike Jin Jin's math lessons. Sure, numbers and equations are confusing and all, but the teacher make things worse, by talking so slowly and saying things that doesn't even make any sense.

Like seriously math, Y would I want to look for your X? It will never come back.

Time passes by and it was only 19 minutes left until class ends.

Narumi sensei suddenly stops his lesson when he closes his teacher's book and faced the class while flashing us a big suspicious grin.

"I have an announcement to make today." He started, making the whole class gasp in surprise.

I heard whispers and mumbling coming.

"He has announcements? He always have announcements." "What is he announcing about?" "He's probably going to announce about his day at home again. Boring!" "No! I think he's going to talk about he's one night stand with a 15 year old girl!" "No way!"

I rolled my eyes, sighing to myself.

My classmates are so off.

Narumi sensei's talks about his days at home weren't boring. In fact, they were fascinating and interesting.

And, Narumi sensei does not go around, sleeping with 15 year old girls.

Jeez. These students are stupid.

They should just think over their pathetic thoughts and get their facts straight. Idiots.

But being the kind, cheerful teacher he was, Narumi Sensei chuckled, shaking his head as he raised his arms high up on the air, signaling for the class to shut up.

Once the whole class has finally settled down, Narumi Sensei cleared his throat and began to talk again.

"Anyways,I heard that prom is coming up again!" He finally shouted out, clasping his hands together, giving everyone his signature smile.

The class were either cheering and squealing with excitement, or groaning and wining like a bunch of stupid hyenas.

Narumi Sensei pouted. "Oh c'mon guys! Don't be like that! It's prom! We should all be excited for this day." He blurted out, laughing.

Everyone sighed, looking at one another.

They can all disagree with each other, but they knew that they can't say 'no' to Narumi Sensei. It's as if he has a human pheromones that makes each student fall into his spell. It was really weird, but effective.

"I guess you're right." I heard someone say.

I chuckled. See what I mean?

"Good. Now, since prom is in one week and a half from now, we need at least 15 volunteers from this class, who are willing to help with the prom preparations." Narumi sensei started, staring at each student, until his purple eyes landed on me. "Anyone want to volunteer?" He questioned, his eyes still on me.

I gulped, looking away from him. I hope he's not thinking into trying to make me volunteer. I don't have time for prom preparations. I don't even think I can even go to prom.

After waiting for a full 5 minutes, no one dared to raise their hands, which made Narumi sensei sigh in distress. "Really now you guys? No one wants to volunteer to me out?" He asked once more, and then all of a sudden, a bunch of hands were raised high up on the air.

I gasped, surprised by the amount of hands raised. Even the kid who hated celebration commotions raised his hand. What a surprise.

Narumi sensei chuckled, nodding his head with pure success. "That's what I'm talking about. But we still need a few more volunteers. Mikan-chan, Natsume-kun, would you guys like to join?" Narumi Sensei asked, staring directly at us.

"No." We both replied, noticing the tense stares I'm receiving from the whole class.

Narumi sensei pouted. "Aw. Really? Well what if I said that this prom preparation will be part of your semester grade?" Narumi sensei muttered, smirking right at us.

My eyes widened as my shoulders stiffen.

Shit. This prom preparations will be count on our grade?

I should have known Narumi Sensei would use dirty tricks in order to make us join.

I guess prom is such a big deal to him.

Lowering my gaze from him, I sighed in defeat, accepting the fact that I can't possibly win over him. "Fine. Whatever." I finally managed to say, turning my head slowly to see Nattie's expression.

But instead of retorting back, he seemed calm. It's as if he didn't care.

I raised a brow, tilting my head to the side. I didn't realized that I had been staring at him for a very long time until he smirked at me.

"Mesmerized by my looks, Polkadots?" He questioned, smirking wildly while resting his chin on top of his open palms. The way he said those words, it's as if they were normal to say.

Jeez. This guy and his stupid big fat ego.

I bet his ego is the size of the Grand Canyon. Rolling my eyes away, I turned around to face Narumi sensei again and smiled sweetly at him.

"And I'm sure Mr. Fat Ego-head here would love to join as well." I said, pointing a thumb at Nattie from behind me.

Narumi sensei's lips opened but he never said a word.

What the hell is he thinking?

Aside from that, I suddenly heard a loud groaning coming from behind me.

Ha Ha Ha Ha.

I knew he wouldn't want to be part of the prom preparations. Well to bad! I signed him up. That's what he gets for teasing me all the time.

Take that you stupid perverted egoist!

Then the most an expected happened.

I felt someone leaning over me, and a soft lip touched my ears, making me moan in delight. Oh shit. I shouldn't be acting this way. Not in class.

"I'll be seeing you in preparation day, Polkadots." I heard Nattie whispered seductively, making me gasped as I felt his cool breath, tingling on my ears.

Oh my god. What the hell am I thinking? Shoo Shoo! Go away bad thoughts.

I groaned, shaking my head violently as I glared at the jerk behind me.

I was about to retort back when the class bell went off. Great.

Perfect timing.

And automatically, everyone run off, and of course, Nattie was the first one to leave.

Leaving me, sighing to myself as I carefully picked up my things and headed out of class.

But before I completely disappeared, Narumi Sensei called after me.

I stopped on my heels, facing him. "Yes?" I started, tilting my head to the side as I stared at the clock from behind him. I can't be late for Biology. I want to see Ruka.

"Just tell your mom I said, 'hi'." He said, walking away from me.

I raised a brow, confused with his favor. But knowing Narumi Sensei, everyone was always confused about him. No one truly knows what he's thinking. Not even mom.

I sighed, shaking the thought away as I smiled sweetly. "Sure."

* * *

**I DID NOT EDIT, SO PLEASE DON'T BE UPSET IF THERE'S A MISTAKE.**

**Oh! & it's MAY! You know what that means... MAY MADNESS. Let's all get wild with our stories and start rampaging FFN! WOO HOO. **

**quote for the day:**

_A feather in the hand is better than a bird in the air._**  
**

**PLEASE LEAVE A SWEET REVIEW! (:  
**


	7. The First Preparation

**I Fell In Love With My Neighbor**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GA OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

'_I didn't let love get in the way'_

_-Katherine [Season 2. Vampire Diaries]_

Biology was pretty fun, yet weird. Our class had to dissect dead frogs today.

Gross.

The dead frogs wasn't the fun part though, the fun part was when Ruka willingly asked me to be his partner. I was really happy that I ended up being his partner, because he didn't let me do anything at all!

He said that he learned how to dissect a frog in his freshman year with his father.

I have no idea why though, but he says that he likes learning more about animals.

He's an animal lover.

Dissecting a frog was part of learning about an animal's parts, so it was no harm, besides, the frog was already dead.

Ruka was so sweet as well.

I don't think I deserve to have credit, since all I did was 'supervise' him while he did everything.

But being the nice, sweet guy he is, Ruka still wanted me to have credit since I was the one of who the brought the frog and materials.

I still don't think I deserve this though. I feel a bit guilty...

"We should be partners again." I heard Ruka suggested as we were walking out of the school building together.

Today, Ruka wanted to walk home with me, since Natsume had to stay with Jin Jin, because apparently, Jin Jin likes having Natsume around. He wanted to talk to Natsume more about math and equations. Boring!

And the girls can't walk with me today since they had dance classes, while Hotaru just tag along to video tape.

But good thing Ruka was around!

"Well, I don't deserve the grade, Ruka." I said, sighing, still feeling odd about having a credit with something that I hadn't done.

Ruka shook his head, smiling. "It's my apology from bumping into you that day." He said.

"Forget about that. It was nothing." I said, rolling my eyes.

Ruka nodded, agreeing. "Yeah. So should you. Stop thinking about it. You deserve the grade whether or not you did any of the work. I say you deserve it. Ok." Ruka lectured, pulling me towards him, trying to make me walk a little bit faster.

I sighed, bowing my head in defeat. "I guess I can let it pass this one time." I replied, shaking my head in disbelief.

Ruka is such a nice guy, why can't Natsume be like him?

...

Soon after walking and talking about random things, Ruka and I finally reached my front gate.

"Thanks for walking me home today. I appreciate it." I said as I gently pushed the gate open.

Ruka shook his head, chuckling. "No problem. I wouldn't want to leave you walking home alone." He said as he leaned over and without a warning, planted a soft kiss on my cheek before turning around and went off to his opposite side of the direction.

"Have a nice night Sakura-san." Ruka called out, waving.

I stood there, stunned at his sudden action. Unconsciously, I lifted my hand and covered the spot where his lips brushed my cheeks.

It felt warm and fresh.

Shaking the thought away, I turned around and went inside home.

I couldn't just stand there, looking like a total idiot while holding onto my cheek.

My parents would think I'm crazy if they ever see me like that.

"I'm home." I mumbled lowly as I stepped a foot inside and took of my shoes.

And just on cue, footsteps were heard, stomping along my way.

"Mikan Sakura. Will you please explain yourself?" Godzilla questioned, as she stood in front of me, looking angry while her arms were crossed on her chest.

I stared boringly at her while I walked passed her way, brushing her shoulders roughly.

Tsk. It may seem rude to just walk away from your mother, but this witch is just plainly rude!

"What?" I asked, walking towards the kitchen, my mother following behind.

"Don't 'what' me young lady! Explain yourself! Now!" She bolted again, her voice cracking.

I groaned, rolling my eyes as I reached over towards the fridge and took out a glass of orange juice and pour it into a long white glass.

I took a sip out of my juice and leaned back on the chair behind me.

"What the hell are you saying?" I questioned, irritation marking my voice.

My mother licked her dried lips and stared at me with her hazel eyes that looked exactly like mine.

"Why are you home this late?" My mother asked.

I raised a brow, shaking my head as I placed my glass on the sink.

"I'm not home late. I'm exactly on time." I retorted, walking back towards the living room to watch some t.v.

My mother, of course, continued following me around like a lost puppy.

"No. Look at the time!" My mother shouted out, shoving her stupid watch on my face.

I growled, pushing her wrist away and held it with my hand to check on the time.

I rolled my eyes, disappointment washing over me.

Oh dear god. Why did you have had to give me such an idiotic mother?

I sighed, shaking the thought away as I flashed my mother an annoyed smile.

"Dear Mother, I think you're mistaken. Your watch is upside down. It's only 5:36." I responded, walking away from her.

All of a sudden, I heard a loud laughter.

"Oh! Aha! I knew that! Oh gosh. I'm sorry Mikan." She apologized, continuing laughing like a maniac.

Rolling my eyes at her stupidity, I turned around and walked towards the stairs, walking to my room.

I have enough of encountering weird things today.

I think all I need is a nice rest and a peaceful sleep. The next day will be a much better day, hopefully.

...

"Good morning class! Today is the first day of the prom preparation!" Announced Narumi Sensei as he started to morning.

Groans and cheers were heard from the class.

I can't believe the preparation is today! And a week from now, prom will come!

Narumi Sensei seemed clam and collected today.

I think he's the only person in whole school, besides Sumire, Anna, and Nonoko of course, who is excited for the stupid prom to come.

I'm just waiting for a certain jerk to ask me to prom, that's why I want to go.

If it weren't for that, I wouldn't care less.

"Oi. Oi. Polkadots!" A husky voice called out to me, snapping me out of my daze.

I blinked twice, noticing that Nattie was staring at me weirdly.

I titled my head to the side, resting my chin on top of my palm.

"What?" I questioned with a hint of whine.

I saw him snickering as he lowered his head down. "Quit daydreaming and let's go. We're part of the preparation group. Remember?" Nattie asked, flashing me a smirk.

I felt my eyes widened as my face flushed.

"O-Of course I remembered! And I'm not daydreaming, jeez." I said, getting up from my seat and followed him out of the classroom door.

"Sure. Whatever you say, Ms. Sakura." He mumbled as we walked out of the classroom and together, with a whole bunch of the students, walked towards the stage room to get started on the prom preparation.

Each of us were split into different groups of 6.

Nattie, and I were with two twins, Sumire, and a redhead. We were in charged of the decorations.

Good thing we had Sumire. She was the master of decorations.

But, sometimes, she gets overboard. Sure, she's a pro at making everything look splendid, but she gets into the work that it makes her paranoid.

"Ok everyone! Let's get started!" She announced, grabbing paints and brushes.

"We have to hurry and work together to make amazing decorations!" She added and went off to who knows where.

I turned around, facing Nattie with a big smile and walked towards a long table and took two brushes and a paint from a bucket and tossed Nattie a brush.

"Let's get started then." I said, pulling Nattie towards me as we walked together to get started.

I wonder if it was the right decision for me to be painting, especially when I suck ass with brushes.

...

Painting with Nattie wasn't bad.

We made posters that can attract everyone's eyes, and to tell you the truth, my paintings weren't that bad.

It was alright though. I made a little bit too much mistakes too.

Wasting paper and paint was included.

Nattie would constantly glare at me when I would accidentally mix a paint with a brush that had a different pain of it.

Yup. I suck.

But after 1 long hour of arguing about paints, and messing up with posters,

we actually survived.

We made approximately 25 different posters that all said the same.

"Welcome to prom! Have fun!"

Yup. We're so creative.

"Great job, Polkadots." Nattie said, holding up his hand, wanting me to shake it.

I raised a brow, but shrugged the thought away as I reached out for his hand, but before I can touch it, a paint splash over my face, making my eyes widened with shock.

I immediately pulled away my hand and rubbed the paint off as fast as I can.

"What the hell was that for?" I questioned, glaring darkly at the idiot in front of me, who was smirking.

Nattie looked at me boringly while shrugging. "My hands slipped." He mocked, trying hard not to snicker.

I growled, clenching my hand into a fist.

Well, two can play at that game!

I smiled sweetly, folding my arms back behind me as I reached for the bucket of paint behind me.

I smirked evilly at Nattie before saying, "Oops! My hands also slipped.", then I shoved the whole paint into Nattie's face, well that was what I thought until I saw him ducking down onto the ground.

A loud gasp escaped my lips as I realized that the one who got painted was not him, but Sumire.

"Kyaaaah!" Screamed a girly voice.

"M-Mikan Sakura! You bitch!" Sumire screeched, looking at her nails as she gritted her teeth at me.

"You ruined my nails! My nails!" She screamed more, jumping up and down with anger.

I gulped, turning my gaze away from her and to Nattie as I flashed him a rough glare.

"I hate you." I mumbled.

Nattie pouted mockingly at me. "Aw. That hurts." He muttered with a fake hurtful voice.

Ugh. That idiot embarrassed me again.

"I'm so sorry Sumire!"

* * *

**I am very sorry for this disappointing chapter! -.- **

**I was in a rush so I couldn't do anything about it and I just wanted to update. Anyways, tell me what you think . **

**& sorry if there's many spelling or grammar errors. i didn't bother to edit.**

**PLEASE LEAVE A SWEET REVIEW!**

_Quote of the day:_

_Fear is just excitement in need of an attitude adjustment._

_-My Fortune Cookie_**  
**

**RIGHT HERE BRO**

**VVVVV  
**


	8. Two Days

**I Fell In Love With My Neighbor**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed**

_A girl doesn't need anyone_

_who doesn't need her._

_-Marilyn Monroe_

For past week, all we did was work, work, and work for the upcoming prom, which was 2 days from now.

You see, this is the fun part, no class.

Since prom's coming up and Narumi-Sensei is the leader of this, he never taught, which means the rest of the class can just relax and hang back, while the others, work their asses on this shit.

This is not fair, but at least I get to spend my time with Natsume.

So far, the decorations are all set. Lights, colors, tables, and everything else were also in place.

All we needed was music, to top it all off.

But there's only one problem.

We can't decide what music to put on.

"I told you, I want pop music. Lady Gaga, perhaps." I heard Sumire grunted at the freshman in front of her.

"-No! Wait. How about Britney Spears? She's lovely, right?" Sumire questioned to herself while following the freshman around the room.

"M-Maybe, but I don't think-" "Oh! I got it! Taylor Swift!" Sumire blurted out, smiling goofily at the girl in front of her.

"Taylor Swift isn't a pop singer though..." The freshman replied.

Sumire rolled her eyes, sighing. "It doesn't matter whether she's a pop singer or not! We just need to figure out what music we're going to play!" She snapped, breathing heavily.

The girl gasped, shocked by her sudden outburst.

Quickly, without a second thought, she just nodded and run as fast as she could, far away from the angry Sumire, before she gets killed.

I laughed at her, while patting her back. "That's like the 6th freshman that you have had scared away, Sumire." I said, still laughing.

Sumire shook her head, sighing. "They're just being a wimp." She said, shrugging.

"That's not what I think." A voice suddenly said, making us jump up in surprise.

I looked away, holding up my beating heart tightly, trying to calm it down.

Once I was finally calmed, I lifted up my head and glared darkly at the idiot in front of us.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I questioned, pointing an index finger at the dolt who scared the twinkles out of us.

Koko tilted his head to the side, obviously confused. "I don't understand..." He muttered, pressing a finger on his cheek, trying to look like he was in deep thought.

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. "Anyways, what are you doing here? Only students who are helping out with prom preparations are allowed in here." I lectured, pointing at the sign behind us that said, 'Preparation students only'.

Koko shrugged, looking around his surroundings.

"Wow. You guys really did a good job." He commented, ignoring the glares we were giving him.

"Of course we did! We worked our butt on this for over a week!" Sumire shouted out.

Koko jumped up in surprised at the high level of Sumire's tone.

He shook his head, chuckling.

Sumire stared at him weirdly, crossing her arms over her chest.

She turned to me and pointed at him. "Why is he laughing?" She asked, with a weird expression.

I shrugged. No one really understands Koko.

Sumire rolled her eyes, tilting her head to the side as she cleared her throat.

"Oi. What the hell are you laughing at?" She questioned suspiciously.

But instead of receiving a reply, Koko continued laughing, as if someone told him the most funniest joke ever told.

Sumire groaned, puffing her cheeks. "Are you seriously just going to laugh all day without a reason?" She shouted out once more, groaning loudly, while stomping her foot on the ground, which made her look like Godzilla.

Koko stopped laughing for a moment and looked up at Sumire and once again, began squealing into laughter.

I sighed, walking towards them and grabbed Sumire's arm. "Let's leave. He might have a heart attack soon. We don't want to responsible, do we?" I asked, trying hard not to laugh.

Sumire nodded, staring at the boy, who was still laughing like no tomorrow.

"I got more important things to deal with." Sumire said, before walking away from Koko with me.

And just then, the laughter finally ended when Koko suddenly cleared his throat, and said, "I can help you with the music decision."

Both Sumire and I swiftly turned around, eyeing Koko suspiciously.

"You?" Sumire questioned with a mocking voice.

Koko nodded, grinning goofily.

Sumire laughed, shaking her head. "Dream on."

She grabbed my wrist and dragged me off to wherever the fuck she was going.

But suddenly, the thought stopped me. "Hey, Sumire. Why didn't you let him help us?" I asked, confused by her decision.

Sumire shrugged. "He was probably just messing around with us. Why would he want to help us?" She asked, still dragging me with her.

I sighed. Sumire can be a bit too dense.

"You're stupid." I mumbled.

"What?" She questioned.

"Nothing!"

I'll just ask Koko myself about some music suggestion. I bet he'd be a great help.

* * *

"I'm exhausted!" I announced, laying my head down on top of the table.

Anna giggled, patting me on the back.

"Why wouldn't you be? Narumi Sensei practically forced you guys to prepare faster than usual. He's really trying to make this perfect." Anna commented, while munching on her salad.

I heard Sumire snorting as she butted in. "Well, prom has to be really perfect! We can't ruin it after all of our hard work!" She said.

I sighed, nodding in agreement.

"All you guys need is a date to the prom and you're complete." Nonoko suddenly blurted out.

My eyes suddenly widened, surprised and shocked.

How could I forget?

In order to go to prom, you need a date!

Shit! The preparation was all over my mind that I wasn't able to find myself a date, well, at least I already have a dress. He he he...

"I have a date!" A squeaky voice shouted out, making me turned towards a pink haired girl who was grinning wildly.

I titled my head to the side, confused. "You do? Wait, Yuu asked you?" I asked, suddenly getting interested, and so are the rest of the girls.

Anna nodded her head while smiling. "He directly asked me yesterday after school. I was walking home alone since all of you guys were still busy at school, so he asked if I wanted to walk home with him. Then it happened. It happened so fast that I don't remember what happened before he asked me to the prom. It's embarrassing, so please don't ask anymore questions." Anna shyly mumbled, looking far away from us.

I giggled, nodding in response. So little miss Anna has a date too huh?

Lucky ass.

"So Anna's the only one with a date here huh? That's embarrassing for us." Sumire commented, lowering her head down on the table. "The day after tomorrow will be the prom, yet we still don't have a date to go with. What a shame..." Sumire continued with a glum expression.

Nonoko giggled, obviously amused by Sumire's stupidity.

I titled my head to the side, eyeing Nonoko with curiosity. I tapped her shoulders, getting her attention.

"Say, don't you have a date of your own as well?" I asked, smirking at her.

Nonoko blushed, biting her lips. "W-What are you talking about M-Mikan-chan? You already know that I'm too bust for a date to prom. I'll be going alone." She said.

I raised a brow, obviously not convinced. "Oh yeah, then why do you look so nervous?" I asked suspiciously as if I was a detective, accusing Nonoko of doing something illegal.

Nonoko continued bitting her lips while playing nervously with her fingers.

This girl definitely has a date.

"I don't have a date ok?" Nonoko shouted out before standing up and dash out of the cafeteria, leaving us while Sumire and Anna began laughing like a maniac. Oh poor Nonoko.

Then I turned my gaze towards Hotaru, who was supposedly sitting beside me but she wasn't there.

I turned towards Sumire, who was sitting in front of me. "Hey, wasn't Hotaru sitting with us just a moment ago?" I asked, pointing at the empty seat beside me.

Sumire nodded. "Where'd she go?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Weird... I think we actually forgot about her..."

* * *

"Shit. Shit. Shit. I can't find it!" Sumire screamed after looking for two discs for an entire hour after school.

I sighed, leaning back on the lockers behind me. "Are you sure you didn't just left it in your purse?" I asked.

Sumire nodded. "Yes! I've checked it there several times. There're just not there! Fuck, and to think that I spent my time, downloading all of those songs that everyone wanted." Sumire muttered, still prancing around, looking for those missing CDs.

I sighed, walking towards her, patting her shoulders. "Give up, Sumire. They are just not here anymore. We can always find new CDs." I suggested, trying to make her give up.

"No! I spent my time and sweat on those CDs. We've got to find them. I know they're somewhere are here." Sumire beamed, still encouraging herself that they are somewhere in this building.

I sighed in defeat, knowing that Sumire wouldn't give up when she sets her goal into something.

I decided to help her look for her CDs as well, since I have nothing else to do and that preparation is completely over now.

Yup. Prom will actually be a success! Everyone worked hard for the prom to look elegant!

The theme for out prom was suppose to be a 'Bridal style', something that Narumi Sensei made up. So, everyone's suppose to look like they're getting married.

I just can't understand what Narumi Sensei thinks.

Actually, no one does.

Have I ever mentioned that before? I think I did.

"Have you seen them yet, Mikan?" Sumire asked as she continued to desperately find her CDs, all around the school building.

I shook my head to her dismay. "Sorry..." I mumbled.

Sumire smiled, shaking her head. "Don't be. You're not the one who lost them in the first place. Let's just keep looking for them." She said before going inside the girl's restroom, hoping that she mistakenly dropped them inside the restroom.

Then suddenly, I heard foot steps running behind me, until I felt a hand, tapping my shoulders, making me jump up in surprise.

"Oh shit! Did I surprised you?" Asked Koko, as he flashed me a wide, goofy looking grin.

I chuckled, nodding. "Yes, you did!" I replied with a smile on my face.

Koko chuckled, ruffling my hair. "I'm sorry. Anyways, have you seen Sumire? I found these on her desk. I think she left them there." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Those are her CDs! We've been looking for them everywhere." I said, taking the CDs from him.

On cue, a green haired girl came out of the restroom, with a frown marking her face.

I smiled, raising the CDs with my hands as if they were a banner, showing her that Koko foudn them.

Immediately, her grumpy frown turned into a sassy smile.

She walked towards me and took the disc from my grasp. "How did you find them?" She asked, staring at the CDs.

I pointed at Koko. "He found them." I replied.

Sumire's expression was priceless!

"He did?" She asked, staring at Koko with disbelief. "-No way!"

Koko chuckled, nodding his head. "Yup. It's all on me." He replied, smiling genuinely at her.

Sumire bit her lips, turning away. "T-Thank you..." She mumbled. "I thought I actually lost them... H-How c-can I repay you?" She stuttered, still not facing Koko.

Koko titled his head to the side, while his index finger was firmly pressed on his right cheek.

"Well, there is one thing you can do for me..." He said.

Sumire averted her gaze towards him and gulped before hesitantly asked him, "What?"

Koko smirked with triumph. "Be my date."

* * *

**I might have plenty of mistakes here... I didn't bother to reread this chapter. -.- **

**I feel so lazy finishing this story. I lost the inspiration into continuing this... It took me like so many forces into writing this chapter, so I am sorry if this was a disappointing chapter. **

**This is more like a chore to me now than a hobby.**

**Anyways, please leave a review & tell me what you think ! **

_Quote of the day:_

_If you continually give, you will continually have.  
_

_- My Fortune Cookie  
_


	9. He Hasn't Asked Me Yet!

**I Fell In Love With My Neighbor**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed. **

**Chapter 9**

_A woman's heart is a deep ocean of secrets._

_- Rose DeWitt Bukater [Titanic] _

_._

_._

"Sakura..." "Sakura."

_Huh? What? Is someone calling out to me? _

_I can't seem to understand... _

_Wait, where am I? _

"Sakura!" "Mikan Sakura!"

_I feel like someone is calling my name. And they sound so angry... _

_Who can it be? _

"Mikan Sakura! Wake up!"

"Oh shit!" I shouted out, suddenly jumped up on my seat.

I looked around my surroundings and realized that I'm in biology class today.

Hmm... I think I fell asleep?

What was happening?

I heard my teacher sigh heavily. "Since you weren't listening, you have to be the one to answer this problem, Mr. Sakura..." He started.

I yawned, still half asleep.

"How many molecules of water are used up in the breakdown of a polypeptide 15 amino acids in length?" He questioned with a smirk plastered on his face.

I raised a brow, tilting my head to the side.

After hearing his question, I heard whispers coming from behind me like; "Oh my god. That is like the easiest questions ever!" or, "I know the answer!"

Honestly, these questions seemed to be really easy to others but to me, it's like a trivia question that tries to eat me alive.

I hate biology and I don't know how the hell I could possibly answer this question.

"Uhhh... 69?" I guessed, suddenly embarrassed by the number that I blurted out.

And immediately, a roar of laughter and sqeuals erupted the whole classroom.

I blushed. Shit... 69, a horrible number to guess.

My teacher, who was definitely not amused by this, glared daggers that the whole class, making them stiffen.

"Ms. Sakura. We are not here to play games. Now please, answer the problem correctly." He insisted.

I groaned, obviously irritated by this.

Why is he being so persistent into embarrassing me like this...?

Stupid teacher..

"I... Uh. I.- I"

"A polypeptide that has 15 amino acids is held together by 14 peptide bonds. One molecule of water is consumed in the breaking of a peptide bond, therefore: 1 molecule of water x number of peptide bonds or: 1 x 14 = 14 water molecules are consumed to breakdown the polypeptide." Ruka suddenly explained for me.

My eyes widened as I stared at him with with pure gratitude.

My teacher blinked twice, processing the information before shaking his head. "Y-Yes... That's right. Um. Please take your seat, Mr. Nogi. Thank you for explaining for us." He said before turning his gaze towards me. "As for you, Ms. Sakura, don't let your classmates answer for you. Because next time, I won't let you off with a warning. Got that?" He said with a firm voice.

I gulped, nodding my head. "Y-Yes, sir!" I said with a nervous smile.

As soon as the teacher sighed and went back to his lesson, I turned towards Ruka and tapped his shoulders for his attention.

"Um, thanks, Ruka." I said with a sudden blush.

I have no idea why, but whenever I'm with Ruka, my heart beats so fast that it can just explode in just a second!

He makes me blush so hard that my face feels like it's heating up!

Oh shit...

I feel like one of those Shoujo Manga girls where they fall madly in love with a really cool Shoujo Manga guy.

Kyaah! Better yet, this isn't a manga!

I really want those types of love story, although I don't want to live in a life with beasts and curses. That is really not my type. Or anything forbidden.

It's just sad to have to fall in love with someone that you aren't suppose to feel that way for.

"You're welcome." I heard Ruka say with his gentle, sweet smile of his.

_Ba-thump. Ba-thump. Ba-thump. _

Shit. I can feel my heartbeat raising up, just by staring at his pale face.

"-By the way, Sakura-san, do you have a date for the prom?" He suddenly asked.

My eyes widened, surprised by his question.

I-Is he trying to ask me to prom?

"N-No... I don't.." I replied with a glum expression..

Lately, I haven't been with Nattie, so I wasn't so sure if he'd ask me.

I wonder what's he's up to right now...

"Oh! I see... Well, if you're going, would you like to g-"

Brrrrriiiiinnnnngggg!

"Ok, class! Remember to finish your homework." The teacher announced before dismissing us.

I sighed, relief washing through me.

I've been waiting for him to say this for the last hour.

I picked up my things before leaving my desk.

But then, something stopped me...

Did I forget something?

Nah...

* * *

"So Mikan-chan and Hotaru-chan are the only ones without a date now, huh? What a pity." Sumire said, smirking right at us.

I lowered my head in embarrassment, while Hotaru just rolled her eyes.

It seemed like the ice queen was the only one who was proud to be without a date for the prom.

Besides, I don't even think she'd be coming.

She told me once, when we were walking home together that she had an important science convention coming up at the exact night of prom.

So, I guess she won't be coming then.

"But really. Mikan-chan, I thought you'd be the first to have a date. Who wouldn't want to go out with a cute girl like you?" Nonoko teased.

"That's because she had been avoiding every guy except for a certain someone, right, Mikan?" Hotaru mused, smirking right at me.

I rolled my eyes, pouting to myself.

"Eat your soup." I ordered before turning my gaze towards a trash can.

Hotaru is right though...

I am avoiding every guy, except for Nattie.

All I want is for him to ask me out to prom... Is that such a big deal?

I groaned, seriously feeling annoyed by all these prom shit. Every time I'd look around, I would always see at least several different couple being all lovey-dovey in front of me.

It's making me sick with jealousy.

Am I the only one without a date to prom?

"Aw... Mikan-chan. Cheer up! I'm sure Natsume Hyuuga will ask you soon." Anna said with a comforting voice.

"You think so?" I asked with a freaky looking smile that I tried to hide.

Anna poked her cheeks with her fingers nervously after seeing my smile. She hesitantly smiled as well before nodding her head. "I'm sure he'd as you before the prom tomorrow. I bet he'd ask you by today." She reassured.

I shrugged, taking a sip from my juice. "Hopefully."

* * *

"What is taking him so long just to ask me to prom?" I shouted out to nobody, while Hotaru and I walked home together.

She shrugged, obviously not caring about me.

"Idiot. You're being too loud. Besides, didn't someone else asked you already before Hyuuga?" She asked.

I titled my head to the side. "No. Not that I think of." I said with a heavy sigh.

Well, it's not a surprise though. Everyone else is already taken.

I could've just went along with Koko, just as friends, but he already asked Sumire, and I could've went with Nonoko, but Kitsuneme beat me to it...

"-I'll probably go alone..." I said.

Hotaru snorted. "You'll just be a bother.." She mocked.

I puffed my cheeks, hurt by her sudden words.

"Gee. Thanks for cheering me up." I sarcastically said with a grumpy smile.

Hotaru returned me the same expression. "No problem. And besides, so what if Hyuuga hasn't asked you yet. Maybe he'll ask you tomorrow. Or, tonight, I mean..." Hotaru said with a amusing smirk.

I raised a brow. "What do you mean by 'tonight'?" I asked.

I saw Hotaru making a weird face before sighing. "I guess an idiot like you would forget huh?" She started. "-Don't you remember? You two practically live only ten steps away from each other." She explained.

Oh... Right!

Nattie and I are neighbors!

Duh!

I mentally slapped myself for being such a stupid ass.

"You're right! I should go over to his house today! Thanks Hotaru!" I said before heading out towards another path.

Today, I will make sure Nattie asks me to prom!

* * *

Ehhh... Should I really press the door bell? I feel so embarrassed all of a sudden.

What if Nattie isn't home? Or what if he's busy?

What if he doesn't want to see me? Oh my god, all these what if's stuff is making me more nervous!

Kyaaah! I'm going to die!

_Wait, chillax, Mikan... There's nothing to get nervous about. Besides, you've been to his house more than a million times already. So what's the deal?_

I smiled, chuckling to myself. "Yeah. I know right? I've been here plenty of times before." I replied to my subconscious.

_So go and press the door bell now, Mikan!_

I nodded in response. "Yes ma'am!" And immediately, after thanking my subconscious mind for helping me out, I pressed the door bell without any hesitant and waited patiently for someone to open the door for me.

"Yes?" Answered a cute little girl that looks like Natsume.

I smiled, waving at the kid in front of me. "Hey, Aoi! I'm here to visit Natsume." I said.

Aoi stared at me before flashing me a wide smile. "Onii-chan! Mikan-nee is here!" She called out before stepping to the side of the door. "-Come in, Mikan-nee." She said.

I nodded, before stepping a foot inside the Hyuuga house.

I took off my shoes and placed them neatly beside the door. I didn't want to look messy and rude by stepping inside with my shoes on.

"Oh. You're here. What's wrong? Do you need something?" A deep, low voice called out.

For some reason, I have no idea why, but my face started to heated up like it was some kind of a over-heated oven...

"N-Natsume..."

* * *

**I am seriously losing inspiration for this story. I have no idea why I turned it into a 'prom' type story. -.- **

**Many of you are also saying that there aren't much of Natsume x Mikan moments right? Well, to tell you the truth, I'm kind of getting tired with all the Natsume x Mikan moments. -.- So I might not even have Mikan go to prom with Natsume... LOL. But don't worry, she'll definitely dance with someone. (; **

**& to that one person who said that this story isn't a 'romance' type of story, it is. Just because a story doesn't have any kissing scene or anything in between, doesn't mean that it isn't a romantic story. **

**It's just weird to always have two people making out in every chapter... LOLOL.  
**

**Anyways, please leave a review & thank you very much for supporting this story!**

_QUOTE FOR THE DAY: _

_The smart thing is to prepare for the unexpected**.**_

_- My Fortune Cookie_

**(Oh & p.s., _Iminwonderland_, 'My Fortune Cookie', is an app I have on my phone. That's how I get these fortune cookie quotes. LOL.)**

**RIGHT HERE BRO.**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	10. Prom Day, Part 1!

**I Fell In Love With My Neighbor**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed. **

**Chapter 10: Prom, Day. **

_If you are going to let every little thing bother you, it is going to be a very long night. _

–_Naveen (Princess and The Frog)_

.

.

I stretched out my arms, shaking the pain away.

I looked to my right and to my left. Both Anna and Nonoko were also doing what I was doing.

Then I laid down, doing the minimum amount of push-ups our class was suppose to do.

"Arrrgg! I hate P.E.!" I heard Sumire complaint from a distance, while she did her 'push-ups', more like banana splits.

"Seems like Sumire-chan can't even do 1 simple push-up correctly." I heard Anna commented, as soon as I finished my push-ups.

Nonoko sighed beside me. "Yup. Everyone has to do at least 100 push-ups in a row at the end of school year, or you can't pass a grade. Pretty harsh though, since not everyone one of us can do 25 push-ups without complaining." Nonoko added.

It was true that at each end of the school year, everyone must be able to do at least 100 push-ups, or you'll be repeating another year at P.E. It'll suck for Sumire if she has to stay in the same P.E. grade once she turns 60. Anyways, at least this grade doesn't depend whether you can go to prom or not, because for sure, Sumire wouldn't be able to step a foot into prom if that were the case.

"So... Mikan, about prom." I heard Nonoko started.

I continued to do my curl-ups, while she started to make a conversation, and of course, Anna joined.

"Has Natsume-kun asked you yet?" Both Anna and Nonoko asked in union.

I sighed, obviously expecting this to happen some time today.

I sat up, skipping the rest of my curl-ups as I neared my body towards Anna and Nonoko.

I looked around my surroundings, making sure that no one was able to hear us.

"Unfortunately, he didn't even know that today was prom!" I exclaimed.

Both Nonoko and Anna gasped dramatically. "Are you serious! But he was part of the preparation committee. How can he not know?" Anna asked.

I shrugged. "He said he never really paid attention to the date while working..."

"Prom? You're asking me if I'm going to prom? What kind of a question is that?" Natsume asked with a weird expression.

I raised a brow. "It's a simple question for you to answer, stupid." I retorted, giving him a light smack.

He groaned. "Well, I'm not going." He said.

I frowned at his sudden response. "Why not?" I asked with a whiny voice.

I saw him smirk right at me, while running a hand through his hair.

"Didn't I told you once? Proms are stupid. It's only for girls to have fun, while guys do all the purchases." He mockingly explained.

"Nattie! Didn't we went through this already? Proms are exciting and both girls and guys can have fun together! C'mon. Just go.. Please?" I begged with my hands clasped together.

He sighed, narrowing his eyes at me. "I rather stay home and read my manga." He mumbled, smirking at me.

I gritted my teeth, annoyed and irritated by that stupid smirk of his. Seriously, it's not a cute habit!

"That's not a fun night! You can always read your manga anytime you want! Prom is just once in a life time! C'mon!" I insisted.

Then his eyes pierced at mine. "Say,... Why are you always so determinate in wanting me to go to prom?" He asked, ignoring my persistent rantings.

I gulped, looking away from his gaze. "I-I just think that everyone should participate." I hesitantly responded.

He titled his head to the side. "Is that so?... Or maybe it's because you wanted to go with me? Perhaps?" He asked again with a mocking sweet voice.

Blinking twice, I could feel my entire face and body burning up, while my cheeks turned rosey red.

"Um... I still have homework to do.. Bye!" I said before running out of his room, and immediately dash back towards my house.

I felt really stupid for just leaving his room out of nowhere, just because I felt really embarrassed.

There was a chance for me to be able to go to prom with Natsume, yet, I slipped it away by acting the way I did.

After I explained the whole thing to Anna and Nonoko, they both stared at each other before bursting into laughter.

"Oh my god. Are you serious? Mikan-chan! You wasted your chance! What if he was about to ask you?" Anna said, still laughing.

I shrugged. "He was probably just going to tease me again, or something." I said with a sigh.

Nonoko clasped her hands, when she finally stopped laughing. "It's ok, Mikan-chan! You don't have to go with Natsume-kun in order to attend the prom, you know." Nonoko suddenly blurted out.

Both Anna and I exchanged looks before turning to face Nonoko.

"You do?" We both asked.

Nonoko nodded. "There is still plenty of time left before prom will start, which is tonight, and there are still many single guys, trying to look for dates. Like him." Nonoko said, as her index finger pointed towards a bald boy who was helping out with the P.E. equipments.

I raised a brow, shaking my head. "Nah... He's not my type." I casually replied.

Nonoko shrugged. "Ok.. How about him? He's a total hottie." She pointed at a red head boy who was surrounded by squealing girls who were feeling on his muscle.

I made a face, while flinching. "Hot, but not. He's always surrounded by girls, so I don't think we'd be able to dance properly with that many attractions..." I mumbled.

"Eh... Him?"

"Nah.."

"Ok.. Wait- that guy over there! You can't say no to that!"

"Uh. Hm.. Nah."

"What? Ok, how about that really cute yet short guys over there with braces?"

"I wouldn't be able to dance with him properly if he's that short." I replied.

Nonoko sighed in distress, raising her hands in defeat. "I give up." She said.

Anna gasped. "Surely, there are more guys available who can reach Mikan's interests." Anna reassured.

Nonoko faked a laugh. "No way! The only one who can sweep Mikan off of her feet is Natsume! She'll just reject each and every hot guy that asks her." Nonoko mocked.

I frowned. Well, Nonoko was right. There was no way, that I'd go with some other guy besides Natsume.

Then Anna suddenly laughed, shaking her head. "I bet there's some else who can make Mikan-chan's heart beat fast." Anna said while nudging my ribs with her elbow.

Both Nonoko and I cocked a brow. "Who?" I asked.

And then, Anna turned her head around, towards a group of guys, playing basketball.

There were four of them.

Koko, Yuu, Nattie, and Ruka-pyon.

"Him." Anna pointed towards a dirty blonde who was dibbling the basketball around Koko and shoot the ball from the the 3 pointer with only one hand.

My eyes widened. How can someone do that without missing? The ball went in with a clean shot.

"Shit! Not fair, Ruka!" I heard Koko complain while stomping onto the ground.

Then all of a sudden, I felt a hand tapping my shoulders.

"Huh?" I murmured towards to smiling idiots.

"Ruka-kun is perfect for you!" Both Anna and Nonoko shouted out.

I flinched, biting my lips. Wait... Ruka-pyon and me? Impossible, I bet he isn't even going to prom..

"No way! I bet he already has a date." I said with a heavy sigh.

Anna shook her head. "Nope! I've asked Yuu, and he said that Ruka doesn't have anyone to go to prom yet.. Lucky you Mikan-chan!" She cheered on.

"Well, that doesn't mean Ruka would ask me.. Jeez. You guys are unbelievable." I said, standing up on my feet.

Nonoko looked up at me. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"Bathroom." I said.

"Ok.. Hurry back!"

* * *

"Ah.. That was refreshing."

Taking a potty break, away from those chatter-bugs was sure a great idea.

I couldn't take anymore of their ridiculous suggestions about me going on a date with someone other than Natsume.

And with Ruka? Hah. That can't happen.

Ruka-pyon doesn't even like me...

"Eh?... Sakura-san?" I heard a voice said from behind me.

I turned around swiftly, only to have eye contact with mesmerizing blue eyes.

"Hi!" I casually said, with an awkward wave.

It was a good thing that he didn't noticed my weird actions. If only he were to be Natsume, I would have had been caught so easily!

"Say.. Sakura-san, how's today's weather?" He suddenly asked.

I raised a brow, puzzled by his random question. Why is he asking me about the weather today?

Scratching the back of my head with my finger, a faked a laugh, shrugging. "Mmm. It's alright, I guess? The weather tonight will probably be cool... Or.. Something..." I mumbled.

Ruka half smiled, nodding in response. "Right... Or something..." He mumbled back.

"Yeah..."

Then, before I know it, an awkward, long silence filled the hallways as we both stood there, with awkward positions.

I stared at Ruka-pyon, wondering what's he thinking about.

And by the way, why are we like this? In biology class, Ruka-pyon isn't shy and timid like this. He's usually, calm and casual.

Sure, he has his quiet side of him, but not this quiet to make things between us seem so awkward...

Then the thought of prom popped into my head, making me blush madly.

Shit...

Now that I'm thinking about it, it's all that stupid prom's fault.

I wonder if Ruka really doesn't have anyone to go with to the prom tonight.

Maybe Ruka's going to ask-

Nah! That's impossible.

Ruka wouldn't. Would he?

"Eh! Sakura-san!" Ruka shouted out, making me snapped out of my reverie.

Blinking twice, I turned my head towards him and gave him a puzzled look.

"Yes?" I asked with my head cocked to the sight.

I have no idea why, but Ruka-pyon immediately lowered his head down to the ground, while playing awkwardly with his long, slender fingers.

"Um.. Uh.. How do I say this?... Um... You know that prom is tonight right?" Ruka-pyon asked, his head still low on the ground.

I stared at the boy in front of me for a brief second before giggling. So is this what's he trying to do?

"Yeah." I replied.

"Anyone going with you?" He asked.

"N-nope! I'll probably just stick with Anna and them." I casually replied.

"O-Oh... I see.. Um.. Do you, um.. uh.. Do you mind if I- if I join you?... If that's alright with you, that's what I mean..." Ruka flustered as he lifted up his face and saw the expression that was marked on my face.

I half giggled while smiling like a whacko maniac. Well, I couldn't help myself. I can't believe Nonoko and Anna were right.

Shaking the thought aside, I looked at Ruka for a moment and giggled once more. "Are you asking me to prom?" I asked.

"Y-Yes..." He shyly replied.

I smiled.

"I'd love to."

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! Guess what? The 2010GARCA is finally here! Yay! This is my first year with the GARCA, so it's pretty exciting for a noobie like me. :D Can someone please explain what happens in GARCA though? I heard you can vote for your favorite stories but I have nooo idea what to do. -.- **

**Thanks for reading this chapter of _I Fell In Love With My Neighbor_! **

_QUOTE FOR THE DAY:_

_Your great attention to detail is both a blessing and a curse._

_-My Fortune Cookie_

**RIGHT HERE BRO.  
Comments/Suggestions/Questions Allowed!**

**CLICK!**  
**VVVVVVVVVVV**


	11. Prom Day, Part 2!

**I Fell In Love With My Neighbor**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

**Chapter 11: Prom, Day part 2.**

**A/N Since Summer is here, I'll be using this opportunity to finish up all of my stories and turn my story ideas into full chapter stories. If I accomplish this by the last week of Summer, I will be temporary be on Hiatus, because of school! I'm a good student. OH! &P.S., For those who are wondering, I'm not a High School or a College student, I'm a Elementary schooler! LOLOL. JK JK JK JK. :3**

Happy Reading! :D

_Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love._

_-Albert Einstein._

_._

_._

Ruka's face suddenly lightened up. It's as if it was the first time a girl ever accepted him.

He's so attractive though, so I guess a girl wouldn't hesitate to answer him.

"R-Really?" He asked, his eyes widened as his jaws were nearly dropped.

I nodded.

"I-I see... I'll pick you up then..." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Sure..." Wait.. Pick me up? "-Oh shit! No! Don't pick me!" I shouted out, suddenly feeling frightened.

Ruka seemed like he was taken aback by my sudden outburst. "You don't want to go to prom with me then?" He asked.

I narrowed my eyes with guilt. "N-No!. It's not that.. It's just my parents... They can be... over-protective..." I smoothly lied.

I feel bad for lying to Ruka about my parents being 'over-protective', because frankly, they don't even care about me.

Ruka tilted his head. "Oh? So, do you want to just meet here?" He asked.

I nodded.

"I see... I'll see you then..." He said.

"Sure. Ja ne!" I said before heading back to the gym.

* * *

Soon, after the encounter with Ruka-pyon, the day passed by so fast, that I forgot what happened for the last few hours in class.

Oh well..

The girls and I decided to hang out at Hotaru's house for the meantime, until prom starts.

"Are you sure you're not going to prom, Hotaru-chan?" Anna asked with a pout.

"You should really go! It'll be exciting!" Nonoko added.

Hotaru, who was busying munching on her crab cakes, rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Education is much more important than a lousy prom... Besides.."She paused, her eyes piercing mine. "-I'm not the only one who isn't going to prom tonight." She finished.

Anna and Nonoko exchanged looks. "Natsume-kun isn't going either, right?" Nonoko asked me.

I sighed, nodding. "That's the information I got from him." I replied with another sigh.

Then suddenly, I felt a hard nudge on my ribs.

"Cheer up stupid! So what if he isn't going? You got Ruka with you!" I heard Sumire said with a loud squeal.

I gave her a fake smile.

Oh right.. I forgot. I already have a date, and it's with Ruka-pyon!

I still can't believe I'm going to prom with Ruka. I never realized that Ruka would ask me.

The reason was probably because there aren't anymore girls to ask.

I was probably the last choice in mind.

I sighed, shaking the thoughts away.

"Pass me the remote control. I want to watch a movie." I started as Anna reached for the remote and passed it to me.

"Ohh! A movie! What kind?" Sumire asked.

I shrugged, surfing through the movie channel, hoping to find a great movie that can kill time for us until prom night.

"Oh! Wait, how about that?" Anna suggested, pointing at a movie title that I passed by.

I titled my head to the side. "Who wants to watch a movie about two siblings falling in love?" I asked with a disgusted tone.

Pardon me with my attitude, but I find this gross and incest. When you think about it, it just makes your entire body shiver.

"I find it cute, and romantic." I heard Anna say with her insane lovey-dovey sigh.

I rolled my eyes. "Who would think that two related people having sexual feelings for one another is cute?" I asked.

For a split moment, there was no answer, I sighed in relief, glad that it went through their tiny minds.

Because for one, I really don't want to discuss about a movie that's going to make my head spin.

Then I proceeded into searching for another movie to watch. "How about this movie? It's about a guy who has a hard time dealing with his folks... Just like me!" I suggested with a squeal.

"I still find it cute no matter what!" Anna and Nonoko suddenly blurted out.

Confusion flooded my mind as I turned around to face them. "What?" I asked. I seriously don't understand what these two girls are blabbering about this time.

"I agree. So what if they're related? They fell in love with one another. It's not like what they're doing is a crime." Sumire added.

I raised a brow, finally understanding what they were talking about.

I sighed, raising my hands up on the air, signing defeat. "Alright. Alright. I get it. Jeez." I said with an irritated voice. "-Anyways, do you guys want to watch this?" I asked, pointing at the movie title that I suggested a minute ago.

Sumire squinted her eyes to read the summary of the movie. "His situation is just like yours... Nah. Sounds boring. We already know so much about it. We can just take you for an example." Sumire mocked.

I groaned, getting really offended by her stupid words. Doesn't she know that I have feelings too?

Rolling my eyes, I decided to ignore her insult and scrolled past the movie and continued searching for a movie to watch until we all agree into watching Scream4.

Ok first, I am not a big fan of Horror, or anything bloody type movie, but Hotaru insisted, since all we did was argue about the movies that I suggested to watch.

And so, we ended up watching Scream4.

So far, I'm starting to regret not sticking with the stupid incest movie Anna suggested about, instead of watching this horrifying, disturbing movie!

What the fuck am I watching?

This movie is insane!

Every minute, there will always be someone dying or getting stabbed in the face, head, or ribs. Wow, that's really surprising.

I tried to look away, or at least cover my eyes with my hands like what Sumire was doing every time a killing scene comes up, but I couldn't. It was hard and it feels like someone's hands are forcing me to continue watching the entire scene.

Who even enjoy watching this type of movie?

My answer? Was right beside me..

"Go! Kill that idiot!" I heard Hotaru chanted while she continued munching on her crab cakes.

I gulped, looking away. Hotaru is really into this movie, no wonder why she chose this.

I decided to just suck it up, and just peacefully wait until the end of all this non-sense.

And alas! The time has came when the killer/scream was unmasked! Dun.. Dun.. Dun...!

Guess who? It's the stupid main character and the nerd! Yup! There were two of them! Ha Ha Ha!

At the end of the movie, we all separated to get ready for the prom.

I went home as well, to get a warm bath.

All I was thinking about at the way home was prom.

"Tonight will be a blast!" I blurted out to nobody.

Well, that was what I thought until I step a foot inside the doorsteps where I was greeted by two tall, maniac looking people.

"Hello, dear daughter. How was school today?" Questioned my freaky mother, as soon as I entered our home.

I shrugged, really not wanting to have a conversation with her. "Fine. I guess." I mumbled as I dash to my room, trying to escape my parents, but not too far until I was complete gone, I heard my mom shouted out, "Mikan! Don't forget, you'll be taking care of Youichi tonight while your father and I will be out until morning!"

Instantly I froze into my tracks, with my eyes widened in horror.

What did she just say?

* * *

**A/N Sorry for the really short chapter and excuse my grammar/spelling errors if there are any, but besides.. I updates faster right? **

**& I know there weren't any romantic scenes in this chapter as well, but just wait for the next upcoming chapters. So please be patient with me? Yeah? Cool! **

**Thanks!**

_QUOTE FOR THE DAY:_

_Our first and last love... is self love._**  
**

_- My Fortune Cookie_

**Right Here Bro.  
_Comments/Suggestions/Questions Allowed!_**

**CLICK!**  
**VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	12. Prom Night, Part 1!

**I Fell In Love With My Neighbor**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

**Chapter 12: Prom, Night. **

**Natsumeslover: I was kidding about that. LOL. **

**Everyone! Thanks for the reviews!  
**

_Love is like a roller coaster,_

_Once you have completed the ride,_

_you want to go again._

_-Unknown_

_._

_._

"Excuse me?" I loudly asked as I stomped my way back down from the stairs.

My mother titled her head, and looked at me with a confused expression. "We did discuss about this, right?" She asked, turning towards my father, who was standing beside her.

I also turned my attention towards him, crossing my arms on my chest, waiting for his answer.

"Um.. I don't remember?" He hesitantly muttered, scratching the back of his head like an idiotic monkey.

I groaned, shaking my head. Unbelievable. Are they trying to ruin my life even more?

"Mom. Tonight's the prom though! You should already know! Every year, there's prom at school! And I really want to go for this year! I've even prepared for it!" I said with a whinny tone.

My parents exchanged looks before turning to face me.

My mother blinked twice, looking way more confused than usual. Typical.

"I'm sorry, honey... But you never mentioned anything about a prom to me.. I'm so busy at work, that you never mention anything at all!" She explained.

I sighed, getting way irritated.

It is true that I haven't told them about prom for this year, but they should have had already know about it since it happens every school year!

Still, it wasn't their fault, nor was it mine.

"Did you really have to plan your date tonight?" I asked, trying to find away to make them change their minds.

My mother sighed, nodding. "Your father and I are always so busy at work that we never have the chance to you know... Do something special together..." She said before leaning over my father and kissed him for approximately a minute.

I gawked in disgust as I stick my tongue in annoyance. "Ugh. Get a room oldies.. Jeez." I mumbled.

Then alas, my parents broke it up but only to give me a death glare.

My mother's face turned red, not because of embarrassment, but because of pure irritation and madness.

"Don't you ever say such a thing young lady! I am not old and definitely will not be! I can be mistaken as your sister! You rotten little tramp! Go up stairs and lock yourself inside your room! This discussion is over! You are not allowed to go to that prom!" She snapped, as she pointed towards the stairs with a frown on her face.

I growled, mentally slapping myself for calling her old.

Note to self: Never call that hag an old lady ever again if it means to make myself in trouble.

Stupid old lady.

Now I'm grounded.

I sighed, clenching my fists. But no! I can't let myself be grounded. We, teenagers have rights as well! I never had the chance to have fun! It's always 'Go to your room Mikan!' or, 'Take care of Youichi while we're out.' It's never me.

Well tonight, I'm leaving!

"No. Mom! I will not take care of Youichi tonight, nor will I go back upstairs and wait for your slow asses back home from your stupid date. Why not have your 'date' here? Besides, all you guys will ever do is eat your faces off and rip each others' clothes off." I mocked in triumph.

Then I heard a loud gasp escaping my mother's lips while my father lowered his head down in embarrassment.

That'll tick them off. Bwahaha. I am cool!

"Young lady! How dare you talk to us that way! Hurry up and go back to your room! You are grounded! Nooo. You're not just grounded. You will clean up everything in this place. The laundry. The dishes. The floors. Everything! Why did I have to raise such a disappointment? Oh god. I need my beauty pills..." I heard the creepy hag muttered to herself while rubbing her temples.

I stood there, sighing madly while mentally slapping myself with an imaginary hammer.

What did I do wrong?

All I did was express my true feelings! Jeez.

Is speaking our minds illegal?

* * *

"Ehhhhh?" A loud scream echoed from the other line.

I squinted my eyes, removing the phone out of my ear as I rubbed my poor ears.

Stupid Sumire.

Is she trying to make my ears bleed?

"Can you lower your voice? You're too loud." I said with an irritated tone.

The other line chuckled. "Sorry. Sorry, but seriously? You can't go just because you called your parents old? Hah! That sucks for you!" She mocked as she continued laughing like a manic.

I rolled my eyes, rubbing my neck. The more stress I get, the harder my life gets...

"Yeah, I don't really care anymore, but the thought of ditching Ruka at the last minute? That's kind of jinx you know. I don't want him to think I only said yes just so I can ditch him when prom starts." I explained, sighing.

The other line suddenly kept quiet for a split moment until I heard a loud sigh. "I see. I see. Well, what are you going to do now? Your parents made you watch over your little brother till mid-night, it's not like you can just sneak out and come back again when your parents arrive home, because that's just stupid and too risky!" She blurted out with another irritating giggle.

Then it hit me.

I rolled over to the right side of my bed, suddenly getting excited after hearing Sumire's statement.

Is it just me, or did Sumire just said a brilliant plan?

"Shit. How does your mind work bro? It's so brilliant! I can watch over my brother until prom starts and leave, then come back before mid-night!" I shouted out with pure excitement.

The other line nervously laughed. "Yeah! That's what I was saying! Jeez Mikan. You're so slow." She mocked.

I rolled my eyes, ignoring her insult and instead, walked towards my closet and and looked for my dress that I was planning to wear.

And just on cue, Sumire began asking me what dress I'd be wearing. "It's really gorgeous! It was a birthday present from Luna.. Ha Ha. I know. Luna right? Her mother just forced her to get me this, since I was the one who always looked up to her when we were little. Anyways, this dress is just super amazing! I can't believe Luna has this type of taste! Oh! I'm so excited!" I squealed in delight, but just then, as I went through my closet, I noticed that my gorgeous dress was nowhere in sight.

My eyes widened in horror.

"Oh shit..." I mumbled.

"Huh? What's wrong, Mikan?" The other line asked, but my mind was still on that dress.

Surely, it isn't missing right? It can't be!

I remember the last time I left that dress was in this very closet!

Biting my lips with insecurities, I decided to rampage through very closet I owned.

The bed-closet, the bathroom closet, the clothes drawer, the laundromat, everywhere! But there were no sight of it.

Suddenly, I felt my stomach rumbled as my eyes shifted towards the clock.

4:30.

Four hours until prom starts. Ok. It's alright Mikan. We have four hours left to find that dress.

Surely, it's just laying somewhere around the house.

No big deal!

"Mikan! Your father and I are leaving! Please make sure to watch over Youichi! Dinner is already serve! Bye!" I heard the demon monster called out before the sound of a door closing interrupted my thoughts.

I groaned, shaking my head.

Did I just almost forget that I had to watch over my little annoying brother?

"I- I have something to do. I'll call you later. Bye!" I said, hanging up on the phone.

I sighed, walking downstairs, only to find my brother walking around the living, as if he was in a catwalk, clad in a Dolce & Gabbana red satin dress. Wait... That's my dress!

How did he get it?

Oh. That little moron! He's going to die young tonight.

"Youichi! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I angrily asked with my arms crossed and my brows furrowed in frustration.

Youichi titled his head to the side and gave me a disgusting smirk.

"I'm just having fun with your dress, Mikan-nee." He mocked, and continued stumbling around with my dress.

I cocked a brow. Why the hell was he walking like tha- "Hey! Hey! Hey! Those are my Jimmy Choo heels! Why are you wearing them? You can't even walk right with those." I grumbled.

Youichi stopped walking around like a fool and turned towards me. "But, don't I just look so fabulous? I like this dress. The heels go so well with them." He replied, whipping his sliver hair back.

I blinked twice, trying to shake myself outof this hallucination that's happening to me right now.

This can't be real.

I am not standing in front of my brother who is wearing my red satin dress while walking around like some drunken model and then complimenting on my fashion taste.

What the fuck?

"Youichi. Are you gay?" I unconsciously asked.

My brother gawked in disgust, sticking out his tongue while giving me a dirty look. "What are you, nuts? Of course not you moron! I am perfectly straight." He announced.

I giggled, nodding my head. "Then why are you wearing my dress?" I asked again.

He sighed, shrugging. "I thought it'd piss you off and make you run around looking for it like a confused monkey." He explained.

I groaned, clenching my hands, ready to punch a wall. "You made me scared! I thought I really lost it! W-wait! Hey! Hey! Hey! How did you know I was going to look for this dress?" I asked, pointing at the dress while staring at him suspiciously.

He smirked, whipping his hair back. "Because dear sister, I heard you arguing with mom and dad moments ago. Jeez. For a small, short girl, you sure have a big, loud mouth there." He mocked.

I felt my entire body twitch, as my hands struggle to strangle him to death, but my mind was barely holding me back.

Stupid Youichi.

"-So I'm guessing you're just going to sneak out tonight, huh?" He asked.

My eyes widened. How did he know?

As if reading my mind, Youichi shrugged. "You're just too easy to read. Besides, why would you go running around, looking for this dress in the first place?" He questioned with a mocking laugh.

I sighed, biting my lips with embarrassment. I can't believe my 5 year old brother who still believes in Santa Claus can actually read me that easily.

I can't even find out what's his thinking about. He's just like Natsume!

Oh... Right.. Natsume..

Hmm... I wonder what's he up to. I guess he's just going to lay his lazy butt home while reading a manga, and I can totally imagine Aoi, nagging his butt all night long for missing the prom.

"Hey, Nee-chan. If you really want to go to prom tonight so badly, then go. I don't really care." Youchi suddenly mumbled.

I turned my attention to him, staring at him with wide eyes.

"R-Really?" I beamed.

He nodded.

"You won't tell mom and dad?" I asked with my hopes high up.

"Nope! My lips are sealed." He said, drawing a line over his lips.

I tilted my head, blinking twice. "And why should I believe you?" I asked, getting all suspicious now.

Seriously, I don't know if I should trust Youichi. He is the golden-boy of this family.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's because you were always left behind by mom and dad, and I was the only one living a life. I guess, it's just pity." He mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

I sighed, carving a smile on my lips.

Youichi can be a pain on the butt, but at weird, random times, he can be such a sweetie.

"Thanks, You-chan." I said, walking towards him and pulling him into a tight hug.

I heard him groaned. "Just take note that I'm only doing this once. So don't get your hopes high." He said.

I chuckled, ruffling his hair. "Ok."

After 2 minutes later, we both pulled away and I sighed, shifting my gaze towards the clock.

"Oh. Look, it's already 5:15. You better eat your dinner now and go to bed. I'll need that dress too." I instructed.

Youichi nodded. "I'll change right now." He said before dashing back to his room to change.

I sighed, taking a seat on the couch.

Fuck yeah! This night will be absolutely perfect! Nothing can possibly ruin this night!

I get to go to prom with Mr. Prince Charming, and dance with him, and even eat with him! Yay!

I'm so excited, I can't even breathe right.

Oh shit..

Mikan, calm down and breathe.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Br- "Onee-chan! I need your help!" A low voice shouted out, interrupting my nervous breathing.

"-Onee-chan! Hurry up! Please help me!" He shouted out once more.

Instantly, I rose up from the couch and rushed my way towards his room.

"Youichi! What's wrong?" I nervously asked, my eyes wandering around until they landed on a certain tiny boy, who was still clad in my red satin dress.

I sighed, rubbing my temples. "Youichi. I told you to take my dress out. You can't walk around like this anymore." I said.

Youichi shook his head. "I can't." He mumbled.

I raised a brow, suddenly jumping up. "What do you mean you can't?" I asked in a horrified tone.

Youichi gulped, turning his eyes away from me. "I think the zipper is stuck..."

What the fuck?

* * *

"Why.. won't... it.. unzip!" I complained, forcing the zipper to go down.

I heard my little brother sigh. "I think it's stuck to something." He muttered.

"Thanks for telling me, captain obvious." I mocked, still forcing the zipper to go down, but nothing worked.

The problem was, a thread was tangled with the zipper. It would be really hard to unzip it with the thread in the way. We also have to be very careful, or the dress will be ruined.

And you know what makes it worse? Youichi weighs 110 pounds. We weigh the same amount of pounds!

No, he's not obese.

He looks skinny, but he's actually really heavy.

It's such a pain.

"It won't bulge. Shit. This is a problem." [A/N: Please don't be like Mikan, cursing right in front of her younger brother. SMH.] I muttered, finally giving up on the zipper.

Youichi pouted, taking a sit on a chair beside his bed. "Sorry Nee-chan. I've caused you troubles. Now you can't wear this dress." He said in a sad tone.

I shook my head. "Nah. Don't blame yourself. Besides, even if we tried pulling it out of you, it'll just rip. Either way, it'll get ruined." I said.

"So, what now? You don't have a dress to wear." He said.

I shrugged. "I guess I can't go to prom anymore." I muttered with a heavy sigh.

Youichi's head suddenly jumped up, his eyes glued to mine. He gritted his teeth. "Mikan-nee! You're just going to give up like that? Just because of a dress?" He questioned.

I looked up at him and smiled. "It doesn't matter anymore." I said, walking towards his bathroom.

"And why not?" I heard him ask.

For a split second, I ignored him, picking a pile of his dirty clothes that were scattered around the floor, and walked out of the bathroom.

"I have chores to do. Anyways, go eat your dinner now." I ordered, walking out of his room with a frown.

I shut the door behind me lock, and before I completely disappeared, I think I caught Youichi saying, "Well, you're a wimp!", something like that.

I rolled my eyes, shrugging. "I guess prom isn't for me this year."

* * *

It's 6:30, two more hours until prom starts and I'm still clearing up my chores. So far, I've got things under control, and then, hopefully, there will be time for me to relax.

It's only 6:30, and I noticed that it's quiet.

Too quiet...

Youichi can't be asleep yet.

His bed time's at 8.

I wonder what's he's up to.

Shaking the thoughts away, I mentally reminded myself that I still have unfinished chores to do.

The dishes. Check.

Floors? Check.

Youichi's laundry? Check.

Mine? Check.

My parents'? No check.

I guess it's my parents' laundries turn to clean.

I've never been to my parents' room before, well, I have, but that was like two, three years ago?

Yeah, my parents have a big privacy issue.

It'll be my very first time to see how their room looks like. I wonder how clean it is though, since my mother always whined, making sure that everything in the house was organized and neat.

"Unbelievable." I muttered, as soon as I entered the room and was surrounded by dirty clothes, and business papers that were scattered all over the floor, tables, and the bed.

I sighed, shaking my head.

And who was it that said everything must be organized?

"Jeez. These people are such pigs!" I announced.

Do I really have to clean up this mess that I didn't make?

I looked around me, noticing how wrinkle the bed sheets were, and that disgusting odor that made my nose twitch.

"At a time like this, the only thing that can help me is Febreze!" I blurted out with a big sigh.

Yup. I often use febreze spray whenever I clean up. It helps the objects to smell and look clean.

As soon as I finally got my febreze, I immediately sprayed it all around the room, taking that nasty smell out of the room, and replace it with a flowery scent.

I smiled, satisfied by the smell. I can't work right if I'd have to smell that armpit odor.

* * *

For starters, I piled up all of the dirty clothes that were peacefully laying down on the floor and tossed them all into the laundromat.

Next, I folded the bed sheets, and even replaced the pillowcases into new, cleaner ones.

Afterwards, I decided to clear out the paperworks, and then vacuum the room to top it all off.

And finally, after dusting the tables, wiping the windows, and washing the bathtub, my parents' room is super clean and smells like scented flowers with a hint of mint.

I looked all around me, noticing the big difference from now and then.

"Hmm. I really did a great job. Someone should really give me a cookie.. Although, there's something that's bothering me... I think I forgot about something?" I questioned myself, pressing a finger on my chin, trying to figure out what was it that I forgot.

"Onee-chan!" Interrupted a low voice, coming out from the other side of the room.

I turned around, tilting my head to the side. "Youichi? You're still awake?" I asked.

Youichi, who was still wearing my red satin dress nodded. "I have a solution to your problem." He said in a straightforward tone.

I raised a brow, crossing my arms as I looked at him with a confused expression. "What problem?" I asked.

Youichi snickered. "You're going to prom tonight." He replied.

My eyes widened. What? Me? Going to prom tonight? How can that be possible?

"No way! I already told you, I don't have any other dress to wear! That's the only dress I own!" I said, pointing at Youichi.

Youich shrugged. "I know. That's why I made a few phone calls with your friends, and with some people I know." He responded with a confident look.

I blinked twice, trying to read my brother.

Was he trying to help me?

"Ok...?" I said in a soft low voice.

* * *

"Yeah. Yeah. Send them right now. Uh. No. The prom's going to start in an hour and 30 minutes. We need them now. Oh... Uh.. S-Sure? Ok.. Thanks... Yeah.. It's fine. I understand." As soon as I heard Youichi's last statement, he hang up on the phone and looked at me with a pout on his face.

"The make-over crew will be here in 30 minutes. Will that be ok for you?" He asked.

I titled my head to the side. "Since when did you have a make-over crew?" I asked, ignoring his first question.

He shrugged. "Honestly, I have no idea. I guess you can just say that I'm a people's person." He bragged with a confident smirk.

I rolled my eyes, stretching my arms. "Wow. That's interesting... No one wonder why mom and dad like you more." I said.

Youichi raised a brow. He shifted his body to the right in order to face me, and poked my shoulders. "What are you talking about? Mom and dad loves us equally." He said with a firm, yet confused tone.

I shook my head. "No.. You're the golden boy of this family, and I'm.. I'm just the cleaning lady." I said, pointing at the vacuum that was beside my closet.

Youichi shrugged. "So? I have to do chores too." He said.

I furrowed my brows. What? Is he kidding me?

"Yeah. Your chores is to sit your butt on the couch while I do all the cleaning. You get everything you want. Mom and dad doesn't even give you any curfew, even if you're just five." I mocked.

Youichi narrowed his eyes, turning his head away from me. I felt the bed sheets wrinkle, as my eyes landed on his hands. His hands were clenching on the bedsheets!

"Youichi-" "At least mom and dad gives you curfew. At least they don't just let you do things on your own without someone watching out for you.. I'm always alone. Mom and dad never lecture me about my safety." He said.

I blinked twice, shocked at his statement. I tried opening my mouth, but no words dared to come out.

I gritted my teeth for being stupid.

I guess Youichi does feel lonely, it's as if he was neglected.

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled, getting his attention.

"For what?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. But I'm sorry. I never acted like a role model for you. I'm always complaining about mom and dad, yet i never realized your feelings. I'm sorry." I explained.

Youichi smiled. "It's alright."

I smiled back. It's the first time that Youichi and I talked so casually, without any fights, or arguments that lead us into trouble.

For the first time, I feel like Youichi really is my brother. Well, he is, but I never considered him as my brother before!

I patted his shoulders, still smiling. "Well, we still have one problem." I said.

Youichi titled his head. "And what's that?"

"I still don't have a dress to wear." I pointed out.

"Huh? Oh... Don't worry about that. I've taken cared of everything. There's nothing to worry about. Just get clean, and wait until the crew gets here, ok?" He instructed.

I nodded. "Yes, sir!" I shouted out, and dash back to my bathroom to get a steamy, hot shower.

I never realized that the only person who can actually help me in these types of situation would be my little brother who I never got along with..

* * *

Taking a hot shower at a time like this is sure relaxing.

I never wanted to get out, but I knew I couldn't keep Youichi waiting.

But as soon as I stepped out of the bathroom, I felt my entire body rumble in embarrassment, and nervousness.

Why? Because for one, there were a bunch of different people, parading around my room without noticing my presence.

Who are these people?

"E-Excuse me? Who are you..?" I mumbled softly, actually getting their attention.

And in an instant, the whole parade died down, as the people in my room stared at me.

"Is.. Is there something on my face?..." I nervously asked.

"It's her! Go get her, and bring her here!" I heard a voice ordered, and before I know it, five different hands grabbed me as they dragged me to who knows where.

I didn't know what was happening, and my head was spinning with all the ruckus that I couldn't think straight.

All I could hear was, "Pass me this" and "Give me that".

I really have no idea what these people were talking about, but as soon as I felt a small, sharp object, drawing through my eyelids, I finally realized, that these people must be the stylist.

"No. We're going to use light make-up on her. Smoky won't look good on her." I heard the leader say.

I looked around my surroundings and noticed the amount of people inside my room.

How did Youichi get all of these people?

"What do you think of her hair?" I heard one of the people ask.

"Hmmm... Put that on." The instructor said. "Y-yes sir!"

Since when was somebody doing my hair?

"Ok, sweetheart, we're done. You can look at yourself now." The lady said.

I looked at myself in front of the mirror, and was surprised to see a white, strapless dress on my body.

Wait... What the fuck?

How did this dress get in here?

"That dress was from Hotaru-nee. She got you this dress at the last minute when I told her about your situation." Youichi suddenly explained.

My jaws dropped as my eyes were glued at my reflection.

I look different... Well, it's all thanks to the light, smoky make up, and the glossy red lip gloss, and my hair!

God. Look at me.

My wavy hair was let down with tiny little curls and a small bun, with flower clips, decorated around the crown of my head.

"You've got exactly 4 hours of fun until mid-night. Anna-nee, and Nonoko-nee are outside waiting for you. Come home before mom and dad gets here." Youichi said.

I nodded, walking out of my room and marched downstairs with Youichi and the stylist behind me. "Thanks You-chan. I'll see you later." I said, bending down onto my knees and pecked him a small kiss on the cheek.

And to my sudden surprise, Youichi pulled me into a hug and whispered into my ears that really shocked me.

And without any warning, Youichi pushed me away from him and the next thing I know, I was outside of the gates, staring into space until Anna called out for me, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Hurry, and hop in, Mikan-chan!" Anna said while honking.

I smiled, and hurried my way into the vehicle.

The thought about what Youchi said still surprises me.

"_I love you, Mikan-nee." _

I have no idea why, but I think I'm having a brother-complex.

* * *

**This was Mikan's hairstyle. I couldn't describe it right. -.- http : / worldhairstyles. com/wp-content/uploads/2009/07/Wedding-Prom-hairstyles. jpg [remove the spaces]**

**A/N. So... The original chapter 12 was deleted, and I had a minor break down since I worked my butt on that for approximately three days and it had 10-20 pages, which sums up to 20 to 30,000+ words and lots and lots of romances, and when I tried to redo it, I ended up with a big blank page.**

**This chapter was suppose to be the beginning of prom, but since my document was unexpectedly deleted, I ended up with this. -.-**

** I am so sorry for this disappointment, but I hope you guys still enjoyed it. Next chapter will be the prom, and there will be a small surprise for Mikan, and lots, and lots, of steamy kisses.**

**QUESTION: Who likes to read about smut? If I can get at least 5 different reviews saying yes, then I will write a small smut in the middle of the chapter. [This will not affect the rating of the story.]**

**Thanks for reading! **

_QUOTE FOR THE DAY: _

_The best year-round temperature is a warm heart and a cool head._

- My Fortune Cookie.

**RIGHT HERE BRO.  
Suggestions/Comments/Questions Allowed.  
**

**CLICK HERE**  
**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
**


	13. Prom Night, Part 2!

**I Fell In Love With My Neighbor**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed. **

**Chapter 13: Prom, Night. Part 2.**

**A/N **

_**DO NOT ADVERTISE YOUR GODDAMN STORIES AS A REVIEW! IT'S RUDE AND DISRESPECTFUL.  
I have no more to say but that. Excuse my unnecessary use of caps. I might even rape it if I continue... **_

**Enjoy... -.-**

_They say real girls ain't never perfect, perfect girls ain't never real._

_- Drake._

_._

_._

By the time we reached school, the entire building was filled with students who were dressed formally.

There were also students crowding around in front of the gates,we couldn't get inside, so we had no choice but to go through the back door.

"I can't believe we had to go to the back door," Anna whined.

"Yeah. These tickets were useless," Nonoko added.

I snorted. "At least we didn't have to wait in line to get in."

Nonoko and Anna exchanged looks and then nodded in agreement.

"So, where's your dates?" I asked, suddenly realizing that Kitsuneme and Yuu weren't with us.

Nonoko laughed. "They came with Ruka. They're here already, I think," she explained.

I smiled. "Wonderful."

Anna tapped my shoulders. "Sorry you couldn't go with Natsume. I know you really wanted to go with him," she randomly said.

I shrugged. "It's alright. It doesn't matter anymore. 'Sides, I have Ruka-pyon now. Right?" I laughed, walking inside the room and being followed behind.

"Whoa. There are so many people here," Anna commented, looking around her surroundings.

I giggled. "I bet the restrooms are even filled," I added.

Anna nodded unconsciously, still mesmerized by the amount of students, filled inside one big room.

Then I felt a soft finger poking my ribs.

"You should make an entrance, Mikan. That way, people can be surprised by your beauty," Nonoko suggested, shoving me a silver mask that I have no idea where it came from.

I raised a brow. "You want me to wear that? It's not even a mask ball," I said.

Nonoko laughed, and pointed at the people in front of us. "Look around you , Mikan-chan. There's a few people who are wearing a mask to hide their identity. Anna and I will join as well!" she beamed.

I shook my head. "And why do I have to wear one too?" I argued.

Nonoko groaned, rolling her eyes. "Please just wear it! It's look wonderful on you!" she insisted, shoving the mask further my chest.

I sighed, shrugging. If we continue arguing like this, prom will end soon.

"Fine, but I don't see why I have to make an 'entrance' for," I whined, carefully putting the mask on, avoiding the strings to tangle with my hair.

The stylists worked hard on it, I don't want to ruin it too.

"There. See? That wasn't hard to do," Nonoko giggled, patting my back.

I rolled my eyes, pushing the two of them away as they smoothly walked down the stairs, also making an entrance, catching a few of the student's attention.

Then, once they were down, they motioned me to go as well.

Sighing, clasped my hands together and made my way down, slowly, so that I won't fall down the stairs and injure myself.

Then, I noticed the students who were looking at Anna and Nonoko, staring at me with awe. I began to hear whispers, I have no idea if it's a good or bad thing, but I knew people were looking at me.

I blinked twice, seriously getting irritated by the sudden attention that I was receiving.

I groaned, scratching the back of my head as soon as I reached the floor.

I turned towards Nonoko and Anna and gave them a stern look.

"Did you want people to give me these unnecessary stares?" I bolted, growling lightly.

Nonoko and Anna exchanged look before giggling suspiciously.

"Nah. Nah. Nah. That was just a bonus," Nonoko mused.

I cocked a brow. "Excuse me?"

Nonoko giggled, whipping her hair to the side and patted my back as she faced her body to the front and squinted her eyes to see into the dark place.

Then she squealed with joy while her slender index finger pointed towards a figure that I couldn't find familiar.

"Him." She pointed.

I clicked my tongue. "Him? Who's 'him'?" I asked.

Anna joined us as she jumped on my back, her arms around my neck. "It's Ruka! Mikan, can't you tell?" Anna cheered, jumping up and down while her arms tightened around my neck.

I coughed, almost getting chocked by this moron. "Get off of me, Anna! Are you trying to kill me?" I mocked, gently pushing her down.

She giggled. "Sorry.."

"Ruka's also wearing a mask.. Go!" Nonoko said, pushing me into the centre of the dance floor.

I almost stumbled on my 4 in heels that were really hard to walk on. I regret not asking Youichi to exchange heels with me. My Jimmy Choos were only as high as my smallest toe.

I hurried my way, trying to hide myself away from other student's eyes. I couldn't bare to get anymore attention than this.

Then, as I stormed my way past the crowded teens, I noticed that only a few were wearing masks.

What's the point of wearing these if nobody else will wear them?

And besides, my face is getting sweaty, I think my make-up will smeared.

"Finally! I made it out..." I muttered, dusting my dress.

"S-Sakura-san?" I heard a sweet gentle voice echoed through my ears.

I blinked twice, turning around, only to face a really tall guy who's face was covered by a silver mask that looks exactly like mine.

"Who are you?" I asked, tilting my head side to side, trying to figure out who this mystery man is.

In front of me, stood a handsome, prince like guy who was clad in a black tux with a blue rose, tucked inside the chest. He was perfectly beautiful. His face was structured with low bone and and sturdy jaw, and even through his silver mask, I can still see those shinning, bright azure blue eyes that made my head spin in a mesmerizing way.

Wait a minute... Wait. Wait. Just wait a minute...

"R-Ruka?" I called out, examining him from head to toe. This is Ruka?

The masked man in front of me chuckled.

"You sound surprised," he teased.

I smiled. "You look good tonight," I complimented.

"Well, you look flawless. The dress suits you," he responded with a charming smile.

I blushed. "T-Thank you..." I replied, lowering down my head with embarrassment.

Tonight, after I get back home, I'll have to thank Youichi and Hotaru a million times.

"Sa-Mikan, would you like to eat?" Ruka asked, offering a hand.

On cue, my stomach began rumbling like the sound of a tornado.

I giggled. "Did that answer your question?"

"Come with me then," he said, taking my hand and entwining it with his.

I followed behind Ruka as we passed by through the huge crowds of students mingling around with each other.

It's getting really frustrating. I truly understand that at prom, people will get crowded, but, can't they give way?

"Whoa..." I gasped, looking at the row of huge tables in front of me as soon as we finally reached towards our destination.

I heard Ruka chuckling beside me. "It's like a whole buffet in here, huh?" He commented.

I nodded, staring at each delicious looking dishes there was.

I licked my lips before taking a plate and picked up a bunch of different pastries that were on display.

There were so many tasty looking food, I couldn't think straight.

I don't even know what to get first! So I just got everything that my hands can get on.

"Mikan! S-Slow down... You're taking everything," Ruka muttered, patting my shoulders.

Blinking twice, I looked down at my plate that was overfilled with goodies.

I chuckled nervously, feeling embarrassed. Ruka will think I eat too much.

"How about you? You're just going to eat salad?" I asked, pointing at the bowl of green salad on his plate with my lips.

He nodded. "I'm vegetarian," he responded.

My eyes widened. "What? For real? I never knew that!" I blurted out with a hint of shock.

He chuckled.

I pouted. It's such a shame that I don't even know so much about him, yet he knew a lot about me.

It's also embarrassing that I never knew of his existence until that time when we bumped into one another.

Ha. Ha. Ha.

"Shall we take a sit?" He asked with a charming smile.

I nodded. "Sure. Let's sit with Anna and them," I suggested.

...

"Dang Mikan!" Shouted out Koko, who was sitting beside me. "-How much can you eat?"

I giggled, shrugging. "I like food."

"I have no idea how you're so fit when all you do is pig yourself up!" Sumire commented, giving me a stern look.

I shrugged, continuing eating my delicious food until all was gone.

"I give that a grade A+," I complimented, smiling at the empty plate in front of me.

"If you want some more, you can come over my house after prom. My mom and I made those," Anna said.

My eyes widened as the thought of millions of food into my belly. "Oh shit really? You made these? Dang. No wonder why these taste amazing!" I blurted.

Anna giggled.

I don't flatter though. It's a fact that Anna's cookings were amazing as Howalons falling out of the skies.

It's like magic's working its way through your taste buds.

"I'm stuffed as well.. I don't want to move an inch!" Koko blurted out, stretching his legs on the edge of the table, that cause a little commotion over Sumire, who was impatiently sitting on the chair beside him.

She gave him a look. "Tsk. Why are you even like this? Take your feet off of the table and dance with me," she commanded, getting up from her seat and pushing it with her open palm as she dragged Koko off of his seat, making a loud noise after pushing his butt off of the chair.

"Sumire's a slave driver." Anna murmured.

We all nodded in agreement as we watched the two couple dancing,... more like stomping each other on the dance floor, catching the attention of the entire student body.

"Shall we dance as well?" I heard Yuu asked Anna, looking at her with pure love in his eyes.

Anna giggled, turning her gaze towards me, giving me that, should-I-go look.

Smiling at her direction, I calmly shooed her away with a small nod and with a silly yet charming smile on her face, she gracefully stood up from her seat, dusted her behind and gladly took the hand that was waiting for her, and off they went into the dance ball, catching the eyes of many.

"Well, will you look at that! Little Anna's finally growing up. Jee. Just watching her dancing with Yuu just makes me want to dance as well. Kitsu-kun. let's join them," Nonoko suggested giving him a girly grin before Kitsuneme stood up and offered her his big hand.

"You're leaving us?" I half whined with a wolfish grin.

Nonoko rolled her eyes away, her free hand on her waist. "Don't act as if you don't want Ruka all to yourself hun. Let's go Kitsu-kun."

And without another second to spare, the two idiots were of dancing their little toes off while Ruka-pyon and I sat there like two observant spectators.

It didn't felt weird being with Ruka-pyon though, but with all the silence in between us, I think we will get a bit awkward sitting next to each other.

I wonder what's Ruka-pyon's thinking?

I wanted to know so badly what's his current thoughts, but if I take a quick glance, he might think I'm up to no good. It'll be pretty embarrassing, and I'm quiet certain that he already thinks I'm weird.

Everyone thinks I'm weird anyways.

"Alright! Now that the dance is getting started, how about we get everyone sitting down or loitering around into the dance floor?" The DJ suddenly beamed, turning up the music into a steady, yet exciting song..

_On The Floor - Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull_

_._

_J-LO! _

_It's a new generation _

_of party people _

_Get on the floor (dale) _

_Get on the floor (dale) _

_RedOne _

"Shall we?" Ruka grinned, his hand outstretched for me.

I looked up, couldn't see his facial expression through his mask, but I feel like his entire face his burning up, I have no idea why.

Without a second thought, I shooed the thoughts away as I gently put my hand on his palm and before I knew it, I was gracefully dragged into the dance ball with Ruka by my side.

I looked up at him, surprised by his daring action.

When he noticed my gaze at him, he turned his head away, while his body did the opposite.

With a forceful push with his hand behind my back, I was squished into his chest, and instantly I could feel my heart and his beating into harmony.

I wonder if Ruka can also feel our hearts beat at the same time.

_Let me introduce you to my party people _

_In the club... huh! _

_I'm loose(loose) _

_And everybody knows I get off the train _

_Baby it's the truth _

_I'm like Inception _

_I play with your brain _

_So don't sleep or snooze _

_I don't play no games so don't-don't-don't get it confused no _

_Cause you will lose yeah _

_Now pu-pu-pu-pu-pump it up _

_And back it up like a Tonka truck _

_Dale! _

_If you go hard you gotta get on the floor _

_If you're a party freak then step on the floor _

_If your an animal then tear up the floor _

_Break a sweat on the floor _

_Yeah we work on the floor _

_Don't stop keep it moving _

_Put your drinks up _

_Pick your body up and drop it on the floor _

_Let the rhythm change your world on the floor _

_You know we're running shit tonight on the floor _

_Brazil, Morocco, _

_London to Ibiza, _

_Straight to LA, New York, _

_Vegas to Africa _

The further we went, the more attention we got.

Every time he twirled me around, we would catch the attention of people sitting around, and if it's just me, I think we're actually making the people slacking around, joining into the dance floor as well!

"Look as those two! They dance so beautifully together!"

"They look so mysterious with those matching masks!"

"Are they professional dancers?"

"Hey! Blonde hair! Isn't that Ruka Nogi? Who is he dancing with?"

"Whoa. Those two are amazing! I wish we could dance so well like them."

I could hear whispers all around us.

Here and there.

It's amazing yet really irritating.

I really love the way everyone admire the way we dance, but it's all thanks to Ruka. I'm just following lead.

"Lookie! Mikan and Ruka sure can get lots of spectators around them," I heard Sumire's loud familiar voice echo the dance ball.

I gritted my teeth, hoping to Kami-sama that no one else heard that, or our cover will be blown.

And thankfully, everyone were too dumb to even catch Sumire's words.

I sighed heavily, tightening my grip on Ruka's sleeves.

At least our identity is kind of safe..

"Huh? What's wrong, Mikan? Your holding to tight," Ruka-pyon muttered as he took a quick glance underneath him.

I shook my head. "I'm just annoyed by these attention," I responded, narrowing my eyes as Ruka-pyon twirled me elegantly once more.

_Dance the night away _

_Live your life and stay young on the floor _

_Dance the night away _

_Grab somebody, drink a little more _

_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala _

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor _

_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala _

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor _

_I know you got it _

_Clap your hands on the floor _

_And keep on rockin' _

_Rock it up on the floor _

_If you're a criminal, kill it on the floor _

_Steal it quick on the floor, on the floor _

_Don't stop keep it moving _

_Put your drinks up _

_Its getting ill _

_It's getting sick on the floor _

_We never quit, we never rest on the floor _

_If I ain't rolling, probably die on the floor _

_Brazil, Morocco, _

_London to Ibiza, _

_Straight to LA, New York, _

_Vegas to Africa _

"Should we stop then? The song isn't over though." Ruka said with a low voice that sounded a bit of a disappointment.

I pursed my lips, lowering my head for a moment to think.

I don't want to stop dancing. It's really great dancing in the ball.. With Ruka..

"Nah. Who cares if people looks at us? I want to keep dancing till the end of prom!" I beamed, giggling a bit.

Ruka smiled, revealing a deep dimple that I adore most.

"Then we'll keep dancing."

_Dance the night away, _

_Live your life and stay young on the floor _

_Dance the night way, _

_Grab somebody drink a little more _

_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala _

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor _

_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala _

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor _

_That badonka donk is like a trunk full of bass on an old school Chevy _

_Seven tray donkey donk _

_All I need is some vodka and some chunka coke _

_And watch her, she gon' get donkey konged _

_Baby if you're ready for things to get heavy _

_I get on the floor and act a fool if you let me _

_Dale _

_Don't believe me just bet me _

_My name ain't Keath but I see why you Sweat me _

_L.A. Miami New York _

_Say no more get on the floor _

_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala _

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor _

_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala _

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor _

_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala _

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

"Alright! How about we get a little more dancy? Aha Ha Ha-.. Wait what?... What do you mean it's not a real word?... So what if it isn't? Huh? What?.. Oh shut up.. ... Ok anyways, before I was rudely interrupted, let's switch up the partners!" The DJ shouted out with a greasy laughter that echoed throughout the halls.

There were many cheers/groans filling the room.

This announcement, really did made the entire student body jump up.

Even Sumire was squealing with joy that she'd have a chance to dance with many different guys, but the fact that another guy would be able to touch the girl of his dreams, Koko isn't impressed with the unexpected idea.

"Maybe we can continue for the _last _dance. M'kay?" Ruka muttered before twirling me one last time and then as soon as my last twirl was over, I was one inch away from touching the ground, but apparently, I was securely held on by a strong, big hand that was encircled around my waist.

_Blow - Ke$ha _

_._

_Dance _

_Back door cracked _

_We don't need a key _

_We get in for free _

_No VIP sleaze _

_Drink that kool-aid _

_Follow my lead _

_Now you're one of us _

_You're coming with me _

_It's time to kill the lights and shut the DJ down _

_This place about to- _

_Tonight we're taking over, no one's getting out _

_This place about to blow _

_Blow _

_This place about to blow _

_Blow _

_This place about to blow _

_Blow _

_This place about to blow _

_Blow _

_This place about to- _

I rolled my head up to face my new partner.

My eyes widened, as my jaws nearly dropped.

"K-Koko?" I blurted.

The sandy haired boy in front of me nodded while grinning goofily. "Hi there MiMi-chan," He greeted sheepishly.

I raised a brow. "'MiMi-chan'?" I repeated.

He chuckled. "Let's get more attention like what you just did there with blondie."

I snorted, shaking my head. "You already know I hate attention," I reminded him with a firm tone.

He shrugged. "They won't know it's you. You're wearing a mask. Come one Mikan! It'll be fun!" He insisted.

I sighed, shrugging in defeat as Koko stormed the both of us all around the entire room, getting the eyes of everyone else.

Oh glory. Here comes the attention.

But to tell you the truth, Koko wasn't half bad at dancing. He's actually pretty good.

Sumire shouldn't be complaining.

From left to right we went, jumping and twirling around others.

Koko was pretty good, but we weren't actually dancing at the second verse.

_Now what (What) _

_We're taking control _

_We get what we want _

_We do what you don't _

_Dirt and glitter cover the floor _

_We're pretty and sick _

_We're young and we're bored (Ha) _

_It's time to lose your mind and let the crazy out _

_This place about to- _

_Tonight we're taking names 'cause we don't mess around _

_This place about to blow _

_Blow _

_This place about to blow _

_Blow _

_This place about to blow _

_Blow _

_This place about to blow _

_Blow _

_This place about to- _

_Go- go- go- go insane _

_Go insane _

_Throw some glitter _

_Make it rain on 'em _

_Let me see them hands _

_Let me, let me see them hands _

Koko looked like he was really joining his self.

All he's been doing up till now was laughing and smiling like a lovestruck idiot.

He looks drunk and high though, with his now ridiculous 'dancing' of his.

I sighed, shaking my head.

He's definitely doing this on purpose to attract more attention.

Jeez. This little attention-whore.

"Kyah! Ruka-sama! You dance so amazing! Please dance with me next!" I suddenly heard from the other side of the room.

I turned my head, facing towards his and Sumire's direction.

Whoa. They really are graceful. The way their dance stick so closely with the music. It really does look like they're blowing.

I sighed, pouting.

Ruka dances so well that he's attracting even more attention.

Koko snorted. "Tsk. We do better than that. Leggo!" He beamed, pulling me closer to his chest, motioning me to follow lead.

"This way, we'll get their attentions instead!" He shouted out with confidence.

I giggled nervously.

Koko's stupid. Aha Ha. Ha...

_Go insane _

_Go insane _

_Throw some glitter _

_Make it rain on 'em _

_Let me see them hands _

_Let me, let me see them hands _

_We are taking over _

_(Blow) _

_Get used to it _

_(Blow) _

_This place about to blow _

_Blow _

_This place about to blow _

_Blow _

_This place about to blow _

_Blow _

_This place about to blow _

_Blow _

_This place about to-_

But there's someone else who caught my attention...- "Alright! Let's switch it up once more!" Interrupted the DJ who was also dancing into harmony.

The dancers laughed as they stormed their way into finding a new partner.

I was also in the hunt until a hand found it's way towards mine.

"Kitsuneme!" I flustered.

"Hey there brownie." He smiled cheekily.

And so the music began, as the dance also started. With Kitsuneme, I didn't really get more people's attention on us. That was a good thing.

The dance went by, and I also danced with Yuu, Mochiage, Tsubasa-sempai, Narumi-sensei and some freshmen.

"Alright! Now that we got this party started, how about we get a little slowy?.. Eh? What now?.. Oh shut up, I can say whatever word I want.. Ok, anyways, let's switch it up one last time shall we?" The DJ announced, receiving a roar from the entire student body.

Or to say it in a simple say, it's couple's dance.

Meaning only lovey-dovey dates were going to join this dance.

_The Only Exception - Paramore _

_._

_When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart and I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore that_

_She would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist_

I decided to sit this one out when I realized that Ruka was nowhere found.

Anna even asked if she should just stay with me, but I insisted her to go have fun, instead of being gloomy with me.

I watched with jealousy as couples continued to dance happily together, their bodies collided, and the mood seemed to changed.

Most singled parties while casually sitting alone or chatting with their friends, who weren't dancing as well.

I sighed, resting my chin on top of my elbow as I caught Sumire and Koko devouring up each others' faces. Ew.

You can practically see their tongues popping in and out, and unwanted salvia sprouting out of their mouths.

Gross.

Then I turned my gaze towards Anna and Yuu, who were shyly dancing quietly together.

Aw. How adorable. Now that's not gross!

Silently, I sat there, waiting for the song to be over until two stupid teenagers who looked drunk passed by me, spilling a tiny portion of their beer onto my arms.

Shit.

I gasped, standing up onto my feet with instinct.

I looked at my wet arm and back at the idiot who spilled beer on my- hey! Why are there teenagers drinking beer at school prom?

Narumi-sensei strictly prohibited students from drinking at prom!

I groaned, wiping the wet spot with a napkin.

"Hey, you!" I pointed towards the drunkie who rudely spilled that shit all over my arm.

Good thing it didn't splattered all over my dress or I could've been screwed!

"Look at what you did to my arm- hey! Hey! Hey! Where the-"

Boom.

Thud.

"Ow! What the hell?" I muttered, my head feeling as if it was banged by a hammer.

Ow. That really hurt.

"Watch your way, stupid," I heard a dark, husky voice muttered.

_But darling, you are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts_

_And we've got to find other ways to make it alone_

_Or keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this_

_Keeping a comfortable distance_

_And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

I looked up at the stranger, only to see a black mask, covering the mystery man's face.

What the hell? Who the hell is this guy?

He's pretty rude, but he's pretty hot.

Standing in front of me would be a angel/devil prince. The total opposite of Ruka-pyon.

He's attire was dark. Just like Ruka, he had a rose on the pocket of his tuxedo, only his is the color of red.

His intimidating aura tells everyone who comes across him to 'back off', but for some reason, he kind of reminds me of Natsume...

Wait...

No.. It can't be..

He said he'd rather lay his ass home...

This guy.. He can't be Natsume right?

_But you are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_I've got a tight grip on reality_

_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here_

_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up_

_Leave me with some kind of proof, it's not a dream, oh_

"Hey you two!" A loud, cheerful voice shouted out, the spotlight suddenly hitting towards our direction.

I squinted, covering the light away from my eyelids with my arm.

"-You two have to dance as well since you're already on the dance floor! Don't just stand there! Move it!" The DJ blurted with a roar.

I gasped. What?

I have to dance with him? I don't even know who he is!

"Tsk. It can't be helped..." I heard him murmur under his breath before two hands suddenly snaked their way around my waist.

I yelped in surprise, looking up at the scary man in front of me.

Why do I have the feeling that this is really familiar to me?

"Can't you at least move those feet of yours? We can't dance properly if you continue to glue them on the floor while I'm on lead," he grunted.

I pouted. Jee. This guy sure is sweet! Note the sarcasm.

I couldn't do anything else but to give in and follow his lead until the end of this stupid slow dance.

I'm really curious to find out who this guy really is though.

It's killing me!

"Loosen yourself a bit." I suddenly heard him muttered.

I looked up at him, my eyebrows half raised. "Excuse me?"

He snickered, his hands tightening around my waist as he lead me through crowds of ogling couples.

"Like that. You're too stiff." He commented, with a light grin.

I blinked twice, titling my head to the side to see if I was actually awake, dancing with a really weird guy who has an awkward mood swings.

Because first, he starts off being rude and cruel, next, he becomes too bossy, and now, he's grinning? What the hell is wrong with him?

He's acting like Nattie!

Yeah... Wait.. What?

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing_

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_

"Nice dancing with you, Polkadots..." Said the mystery masked man, when the song ended and soon, his released his hand off of my waist and before I knew it, he vanished away, leaving me dumbfounded.

What the fuck?

Was that really Natsume?

...

"Oh my god! Mikan! You danced so amazing back there! Everyone were looking at you!" Sumire commented, her hands banging on the table.

I laughed, shaking my head. "It wasn't me. It was all thanks to my lovely partners." I said, nudging Koko with my elbow.

"Eh? Koko can't dance. He has the legs of a chicken!" She mocked, emphasizing the word, 'chicken'.

Koko pouted, covering his heart with his hands, mocking a hint of pain. "Aw. That hurt so badly. Maybe I won't even kiss you anymore," he teased, sticking out his tongue childishly.

Sumire flustered while we laughed at her embarrassment. "S-Shut up..."

I sighed, wiping away the water out of my eyes. "Jee, Sumire. We were just kidding."

She looked up, her face still red as tomato. "Still, the thought of making out like that in public... not my thing."

"Aw. Is someone a little too embarrassed?" Nonoko teased, giggling madly to herself.

Sumire gritted her teeth, glaring darkly at Nonoko. "I said it's not my thing!"

I snorted. "Ok. Ok. We get it. Jeez. Calm yo tits," I said, shaking my head.

I didn't want a fight to start on prom.

Today's suppose to be a special day.

"Oh.. Oh, alright... I'm sorry for acting like that," Sumire apologetically muttered, her eyes staring at us innocently.

I smiled, patting her back. "It's alright. We know so much about your on and off mood swings!" I beamed, and once again, a roar of laughter erupted the entire table, causing all eyes on us.

The three continued to tease Sumire while the rest of us watched in amusement.

"Hey... Mikan, can you come with me? I want to talk to you about something," Ruka-pyon whispered, only for me to hear.

I titled my head to the side, staring at him before nodding and followed him out of the dance room while our hands were entwined with one another.

"What's up?" I started when we were surely alone outside the school's balcony.

I stood in front of Ruka, staring at him while waiting for his response.

Something tells me that the atmosphere between us is getting heavy...

And I don't know why...

"Hey... Ruka-pyon.. What's wrong?" I asked, reaching out for him, but to my surprise, he slapped my hand.

"I thought we agreed to save the last dance together?"

I furrowed my brows in confusion. "What?"

He snickered, his expression unreadable. What the hell is going on? What's up with him?

He.. he doesn't look normal...

Without waiting for a response, I step a foot back and stared at Ruka with a weird look. "R-Ruka-pyon, are you alright?" I asked, quiet puzzled by his behavior.

He chuckled once more, his eyes glued onto mine.

Slowly, I noticed him wobble his way towards my direction as I continue to back away until my back hit the dead-end.

His creamy blue eyes pierced through my eyes as he gave me that sad expression.

"Why..? Why did you have to dance with someone else? Especially with _him_?" I heard him murmur.

"W-What are you talking about, Ruka?" I questioned.

Ruka laughed a mocking laughter while his arms flew all around him and then looked at me with a glum expression.

I wasn't so sure if Ruka was going to do anything to me, but no matter what I tried to do, I just can't seem to move.

Then as I watched him near me, I could feel the faint scent of a distinguish smell coming out of Ruka's breathing.

If I can say so correctly, that smell reminds me of that weird, strong scented alcohol my father used to drink every Saturday night,.. um what was it called again? Sike? Sakake? Seke? No.. Oh! Sake!

Oh my god...

Did Ruka drank sake?

"R-Ruka? Are you drunk?" I bluntly questioned, looking at him with horrified wide eyes.

"What are you talking about, dear sweet Tangerine? I'm not drunk. I'm perfectly fine!" He said in between hiccups.

I knew it.

He had been drinking with those other idiots while I was sitting alone, watching everyone else dance.

Just great.

I sighed, shaking my head in disbelief.

I guess I can't stay any longer since Ruka's already drunk and who knows what he'll do next if I don't take him home sooner.

"Alright," I started, stretching out my arms for him. "-Let's get you home before you do something ridiculously stupid," I said, wrapping my arms around him.

Then he chuckled, as if I just pulled off a hilarious joke.

"I don't want to go home yet."

I raised a brow. "What the fuck are you saying? You're drunk!" I pointed out.

"Eh? I am?" He blankly asked.

Ok.. This guy seriously needs to get his ass home already.

Without wasting another breath, I fished out my phone, punching out the numbers that I needed this instant, but before I can push the 'call' button, Ruka took my phone away and shut it close.

"Hey! Why'd you do that for?" I sadly asked, reaching for my phone.

He shook his head. "You forgot one thing."

"And what's that?"

He stood there silently for a minute, snickering madly to himself, which started to freak me out a bit, until he puffed his cheeks at me and finally said, "Your punishment."

I gaped. "What?"

Instead of answering my dramatic question, he captured my lips with a surprise attack as his arms found their way towards my waist and pushed me towards his chest.

In an instant, I could feel our hearts being combined once more, only now, it wasn't as sweet as it was back then.

It was more like being collided by force.

I could feel his sharp nails digging their way into my body, as I unconsciously let out a crying moan that ceased to come out of my mouth.

Then from the unexpected pain, to an unbelievable soft touch that my body seemed to enjoy, yet my heart wanted it to stop badly.

What?

What the hell is he trying to do, and why can't I bring myself to stop him?

Moments later, I felt his long, wet tongue slide through my lips as I let out a surprising moan. I didn't know what to do, so when I tried to push his tongue away with my own, which was a serious mistake, his tongue playfully rubbed mine, I could feel his moist breath in my mouth. He sync his lips with mine, forcing me to respond as his grip on me tightened. The deeper his tongue went, the louder my moans came out. I have never, in my entire life kissed anyone this way, nor have I ever kissed anyone in my entire 17 years of life.

I squirmed with horror when I realized where his hands were resting on. An unnecessary moan escaped my lips as he gently, yet aggressively squeezed my bottom, and without catching a breath, he continued to swim his tongue all over my mouth, while I continued to struggle my way out, but no matter what I'd do, he wouldn't bulge.

Many girls dreamed to have their first kiss during a special occasion, with a handsome prince they love the most, while being watched by the shinning stars on the skies, but I never dreamed my first kiss would be forced by someone who is currently drunk.

Ok, I've got to admit, this boy can kiss superb!

But that's not the point! Shit!

_You know you like it... _

Yeah.. I do.. It feels so right.. Wait- what the fuck? Oh shut up!

_No you shut up. _

Don't tell me what to do! I'm in charge over my mind. And you! You're just my subconscious! So, you shut up!

_Ok. _

Arg. Now I'm just arguing with myself..

Whatever, this kiss has to end, no matter how great it feels.

And as if a shooting star just passed by, my wish was granted, when Ruka slowly parted his lips away from mine, well, that is to only catch a breath for a couple of seconds until his hungrily brushed his wet, slimy lips on mine, once again.

I squirmed once more, trying my hardest to break free.

Ruka doesn't know what he's doing!

"L-Let g-g-go! Ruka!" I muttered lightly as another disgusting moan echoed through my mouth.

"No." I heard him whisper.

My eyes widened while my hands continue to push, and punch his chest.

I really need to snap him out of this!

He's really drunk! I can even taste the sake from his tongue..

So shit.. Am I going to get drunk as well?

"Ruka! Let go! Let go! Let go! You're drunk!"

"No."

"Let get! Please!"

"I don't want to."

"She said to let her go," said a husky, familiar voice.

And in an instant, Ruka obediently let me go, but not before a final peck on the lips.

I blinked twice, my eyes scattered around my surroundings until they landed on a certain mystery man that I recalled, danced with during the last dance.

I stood there with my eyes widened as he walked towards us..

Who was he?

* * *

**A/N LOL. There was NO smut for this chapter . :p I'll probably include one on the next one . The kiss was _not_ a smut. It was just described specifically. LOLOL.**

**LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**QUOTE FOR THE DAY**

_Success is a journey, not a destination._

_- MY FORTUNE COOKIE _**  
**

_**RIGHT HERE BRO .**__**  
Suggestions/Comments/Questions Allowed. **_

**CLICK HERE !  
VVVVVVVVV  
**


	14. A Midnight Kiss

**I Fell In Love With My Neighbor **

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed. **

**Chapter 14: A Mid-Night Kiss**

**A/N Please read this first. **

**Ok, so lately, I have been surfing all around FFN, trying to find satisfying stories to read, when I stumbled across the Naruto fandom, I found something that really disturbed me. I'm still quite a newbie here on FFN, so there are things that I still really don't understand. For instance, what the fuck is 'Critics United' group? They aren't the ones who are in charge of FFN right? If so, then, they do not fucking have the authority to just go around, telling authors to delete their stories. It's rude and childish! So what if someone writes an 'awful' story? Maybe they are just a beginner in writing, trying to express their imagination by writing. And ok, everyone breaks the rules sometimes right? So why bring down the stories just because the author broke ONE thiny tiny rule? Shit. I'm really disgusted of how these 'critics' judge a story, based on its story outline. What if an 8 year old wrote that story? You don't expect them to fluently write like a fucking 28 year old. Do you? -.- FFN... Oh my god... I can't even... **

**That's all for now... -_-**

**Enjoy ...  
**

_Tears are words the heart can't express._

_-Unknown. _

_._

_._

Before I knew what was going on, I was hiding behind the masked man after he pulled me towards him.

I looked up at his head, trying to find out just who he really is.

The only thing I can take note is his dark, black hair that seemed to shine up by the night sky's light.

His hair..

It look exactly like Natsume's black hair, only his is very, very messy. Unlike this man's hair, which seemed to be neatly waxed back and combed cleanly.

"You're drunk. Aren't you?" He started, looking directly at Ruka.

Ruka grinned, his head titled towards my direction.

After noticing his gaze at me, I unconsciously buried my face on the man's back to hide my embarrassment.

I can't even think straight, nor can I even look at Ruka without blushing.

The thought of that sudden kiss makes it worse.

"D'aw. Mikan-chan. Are you really going to hide your face away from me? That's cruel." I heard him said with a cheesy tone.

I bit my lips, as I buried my face even further if that was possible.

As if he knew I didn't want to talk to Ruka right now, the man in front of me faked a cough, getting Ruka's attention.

"You are drunk." He stated.

"No, I'm not. I'm perfectly fine."

"Why did you even had to drink, Ruka? You know you have a low alcohol tolerance."

"I said I'm not drunk!"

"Quit being in denial, Ruka. You know you're drunk." The man insisted.

My eyes widened. What? They know each other?

"Tsk. Quit acting as if you're my brother, Nat- oh shit," I heard Ruka groaned.

"W-What's wrong with Ruka?" I whispered softly, unaware of what's happening.

And before I knew what was going on, the back that my face was buried on was gone, and the man was now shaking Ruka, asking him what was wrong.

Ruka looked up at him, before he bit his lower lip and pushed the man's shoulders away from him and ran towards the exit, with his hands covering his mouth.

He had a sick expression.

"Shit. I think I'm going to be sick!"

Then from the other side of the room, I heard coughing and barfing noise.

I flinched as my head begun to spin.

I have never in my entire life witness such a disturbing scene.

"Mikan..." A husky voice suddenly whispered, snapping me out of my reverie.

Shit.

Did I just almost forgotten about the mystery man?

I turned around, to ask him who he was when a loud, bell, signaling the time made me jump.

Ding.

My eyes widened as it gazed towards the clock behind him.

_12:00 _

I gasped. "Shit!" I announced, suddenly feeling panic inside my body.

The man titled his head in confusion as he walked towards me.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

I shook my head, trying to calm myself down as I kept my eyes locked at the clock.

12:00

Mid-night.

_"You've got exactly 4 hours of fun until mid-night. Anna-nee, and Nonoko-nee are outside waiting for you. Come home before mom and dad gets here."_

"_Come home before mom and dad gets here."_

"_Come home before mom and dad gets here."_

"_Come home before mom and dad gets here."_

"_Come home before mom and dad gets here."_

"_Come home before mom and dad gets here."_

Youichi's words kept ringing into my mind when it struck me again.

Shit.

"Anna and Nonoko are waiting for me! I need to get back home!" I exclaimed.

The man in front of me flinched. "Right now?" He asked.

"Yes! Now! My parents will be home by mid-night. It's already mid-night! I need to get back home! I need to back home!"

"O-Oh. Ok. Ok. Calm down. I'll drive you back home," he said.

I raised a brow. "What?"

What the fuck is this dude thinking? Offering me a ride when I don't even know who he is?

"I don't even know you!" I pointed out.

He snickered. He fucking snickered!

"You're stupid. You know that?" He muttered, still snickering like a mofo.

I groaned, trying to restrain myself from strangling this moron with my bare hands!

"I thought my identity would be quiet the obvious now," he explained before he slowly and dramatically unmasked himself, revealing his true identity.

I gasped.

No way...

"N-Natsume?" I gaped.

He nodded.

"But how? I thought you weren't interested in proms?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Aoi wouldn't stop nagging me about it, so, I ended up getting dressed and got my arse here," he calmly said.

I 'ohh-ed' before turned my head at the clock once more.

12:03.

I gaped.

"Shit! Natsume! I really need to get back home now!" I exclaimed.

"I know. I'll drive you home." He said.

I raised a brow. "Since when did you start driving?" I asked suspiciously.

"Since today."

"What?"

* * *

"Natsume! No! Let me out!" I ordered.

For the first time in my entire life, I have never felt so scared.

Why?

Because this guy driving next to me is a total nut hole!

"Shut up. I'm driving you home," he said.

I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest. "You can't even drive! What if we get into a car accident?" I questioned with a nervous tone.

He snorted. "We won't. Just trust me. I've driven a vehicle before."

I raised a brow. "But you said you this was your first time?"

He did said that right?

"I lied." He mused.

I gasped, my eyes widened as my hands formed a fist, ready to punch the brownies out of this insane moron that dared to scare the pussies out of me.

How dare he!

Because of him, I thought I'd die young today!

"You are one insane guy." I commented.

"Really? How?" He questioned, as if he doesn't even know.

Tch. The nerve of this guy.

I shifted my body, so that it'd face him. "You seriously don't know?" I asked.

While I waited for his response, I took a short glance at the time on his car, noticing how late I am.

12:10.

Shit.

"Nope. I don't." I heard him mumbled.

"Before I can even go back to Anna and Nonoko, you lifted me off of my feet and jumped down from the school's balcony that was at least 100 ft long! How can that not be insane?" I dramatically blurted.

He quickly glance towards my way, giving me an expressionless look, before turning his gaze back on the wheel.

"100 ft isn't a challenge to me, Polkadots." He commented with a snort.

I pouted. "I could've gotten hurt." I murmured.

He titled his head to the side. Apparently, he heard what I said.

"But you didn't. Besides, I wouldn't let you get hurt. No way." He said.

I blinked, suddenly found myself looking at his reflection.

This is the first time I had the chance to face Natsume like this.

I let out a small smile when I noticed how short his brows were.

Now that he wasn't wearing the mask anymore, I can actually see how his eyes were twinkling in the night's light.

The way his crimson blood eyes dance with the stars up on the sky.

Wow.

If another girl was in my position right now, I bet she's dramatically sigh before fainting.

But, I wouldn't do such an embarrassing thing!

Natsume might think I'm weird!

"You enjoying the view?" He questioned, looking at me with a smirk on his face.

I blinked twice, before realizing that his engine just died out.

"Why aren't you driving?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Oh I don't know. Maybe because we're here already." He mocked.

I gasped.

Oh shit!

I nearly forgotten the reason why I insisted in coming back home in the first place.

"Oh fuck! My parents!" I jumped up, only to smack my head on the car's roof.

"Ow!" I winced in pain, rubbing my sore head.

There is one thing I really hate about myself.

It's my stupid clumsiness.

That's one of the things that keeps getting me into trouble.

"See what you did to yourself? You're too clumsy," Natsume lectured, before chuckling all of a sudden, which was really rare of him.

Because Natsume Hyuuga does not chuckle, laugh, or even giggle.

Nope.

He's like those moody dark vampire dudes who curse on life.

I pouted, giving him a sad, hurtful look. "You're mean."

He snickered, ruffling my hair with his huge hands.

I wonder if he can work those huge hands of his if you know what I mean... Ha. Ha. Ha.

Just kidding!

"It seems like your parents aren't home yet, Polkadots," he said, leaning on my shoulders.

I bit my lower lips, blushing beet red at how close we were.

I don't know if he can feel it, but my heart is currently beating so fast.

It can just blow up if he keeps this up.

"I-I think I should get back now..." I said, turning my head around, so he wouldn't see my embarrassed expression.

If he sees my face, he'll probably just make fun of me!

"Alright... Good luck," he softly said before I hopped out, sticking my head back for a second. "Thanks for the ride... I don't know how else to thank you."

"I know," he responded, his smirk printed on his pale face.

I titled my head, confused by his statement.

"Pardon me?"

He snickered, lifting his finger and moved it back and forth, telling me to lean over.

I followed his request, trying to find out what he wanted to say.

"I want this."

And before I can ask what he was talking about, I felt a soft, large lips pressing on mine as it slowly yet steadily sync with one.

Before I can react, I realized that he was kissing me!

I tried struggling out of his grip, but his hands crept his way, and held onto my back, pushing me, in order for him to kiss me easier.

I groaned lightly, in between kisses as I resisted into responding.

I will not give in.

I will definitely not give in!

Natsume continued to kiss me, while I stood there, frozen with shock and terror.

Is he going to try and stuck his tongue inside too? Just like what Ruka had done?

All of a sudden, his lips parted mine and he looked deep into my eyes with a questioning look.

"You're not kissing me back," he said in an hurtful tone.

I lowered my head, being too embarrassed to look at him directly in the eye.

This is the second time someone has kissed me without a warning.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked, purposely ignoring his question.

"Ruka wasn't the one who was suppose to get your first kiss, polkadots," he responded with a heavy sigh.

My eyes widened. "What?"

He snickered, pushing me away from him. "We'll continue this later."

I nodded, pulling myself out of the car before heading towards my gate.

Looking back towards Natsume, I noticed him staring back me, with his right brow cocked and his cocky smirk on his face.

I furiously blushed when I realized how long I've been staring at this moron and swiftly turned myself around and marched right inside in an awkward way.

There was no way my heart can stop beating so rapidly right now.

Is it healthy for someone's heart to skip so fast?

Without a second thought, I stepped inside and turned around, only to find an empty space outside my gate.

I frowned.

I wasn't expecting him to wait until I was inside, but oh well.

Once I entered the house, loud stompings echoed the halls as a low, childish voice called out to me.

"Onee-chan!"

A little boy, clad in my red satin dress appeared in front of me with a weary expression.

"Where were you? It's already 12:20! Mom and dad can barge inside any minute!" He yelled.

I chuckled. "Calm down, Youichi! It's mom and dad we're talking about. For all we know, they'll probably get back 2 in the morning." I reassured, ruffling his messy silver hair.

He sighed, shaking his head. "Even so! We still have lots of problems!" he explained while pointing at the dress that was wrapped around his body.

I rolled my eyes, walking passed him. "So what? We'll have plenty of time fixing them before mom and dad comes home-" "Honeeeey! My heels broke!"

Shit.

Instantly, the both of us froze in terror as our eyes turned towards the door.

The only sound we could hear was the bickering my mother was making outside. Jeez. That woman.

And the sound of a over-flooded laundry echoed throughout the halls.

And that's when the realization hit me.

I forgot all about my parents' laundry.

Fuck.

* * *

**I haven't revised this chapter, so I apologize if there were plenty of mistakes. D: **

**Anyways, just a few more chapters until this story is officially over! (: **

**For those who have been asking me, 'My Hellish Vacation' will be updated once again after this story is finished. **

**Thank you for supporting this story till the end, you guys help me improve on my writing everyday. :DD **

_QUOTE FOR THE DAY;_

_"Good luck is the result for good planning"_

_-My Fortune Cookie_

**_RIGHT HERE BRO!_  
_Suggestions/Comments/Questions Allowed!_  
**

**CLICK HERE!**  
**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	15. What Happened Next?

**I Fell In Love With My Neighbor**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed. **

**Chapter 15: What Happened Next?**

**A/N I'm using this 'author's note' thing as a excuse for my ranting.  
To those who had been leaving me _hate messages_ non-stop, eff you and your stupid unnecessary criticisms. I do not care if my stories are bothering you. I'm not the only one who's writing, so why bother flame me? Please think before doing childish things, dolt. -_-  
**

**Enjoy...**

_It's nice to know we had it all._

_Thanks for watching as I fall. _

_And letting me know we were done._

_- Avril Lavigne [My Happy Ending]_

_._

_._

The minute I realized foot steps were nearing its way towards the gates, I immediately started to panic while Youichi kept his eyes locked on the door, as if waiting for the door to burst wide open.

I'm a bit surprised that he isn't panicking. He is still wearing my dress.

Wait.. Shit! He's still wearing my dress!

And you know what else is the problem?

Oh yeah... My parents' laundry that I left forgotten for approximately 4 hours.

What the fuck?

"Youichi!" I called out, knowing that I got his attention the minute he turned his tiny head towards my direction, his eyes glued on mine now.

"We're going to die young, tonight." He calmly said without a hint of nervousness or fright.

I tilted my head to the side for a moment and scratched the back of my head, trying to find a way to stop this madness from happening.

I still don't understand what's up with his reaction but, there' no time to think about that.

The only priority we need to accomplish right now is to not get into trouble.

With a wide smirk written on my face, I shook my head and patted Youichi's shoulders.

"We won't die young, Youichi. Besides, we can't." I said, staring at him.

He raised a brow. "If you haven't noticed, our parents are practically inches away from us. How do you expect to hide all the evidence in time? Oh and look! You're still wearing your dress as a prove that you did sneak out to go to prom." He pointed out.

I sighed, shrugging in defeat.

"Shut up and follow me up stairs. Quick!" I said, pulling his tiny wrist and hurried towards the stock of stairs, avoiding making a ruckus.

Even my idiotic of a mother has the ears of a hawk.

"What are you going to do?" Youichi asked as soon as we finally reached his bedroom.

I lifted him up, carrying him bridal style and before he can protest, I dropped him on his bed, like a sack of potatoes.

He looked at me with a glum expression.

"Onee-chan!" He winced.

I chuckled. "Shut up and wear this underneath." I said after I reached for his pajama shirt and tossed it to him.

And just like a good little, obedient brother that he should be, he did as I say and as soon as he was tucked inside his blanket, I made sure that there were no sign of evidence about tonight.

And before I forgot, I sat down on the beside and patted Youichi's shoulders, getting his attention.

"Say, what happen to the crew?" I asked.

Youichi titled his head. "The make-up crew?"

I nodded.

He chuckled, bitting his lips. "They're all long gone. You don't have to worry anything about them," he reassured.

"I see. That's great news then. The less I have to wonder about." I replied, smiling widely at my little brother who was also smiling at me.

Jeez. There are so many unusual things going on tonight.

First, Ruka-pyon was drunk. That was reaaally unexpected as well.

Second, I actually witness the Natsume 'moody' Hyuuga laughing.

And now, my little I-am-the-golden-boy-of-this-family brother is smiling at me!

Whack.

Am I still on Earth?

"Hey! Onee-chan! Snap out of it!" A childish voice called out.

Blinking twice, I shook my head and bowed at my bother apologetically for not paying any attention to him.

"Sorry, what?" I asked.

Youichi sighed, shaking his head. "I said, to go back and fix that damn laundry. Mom and Dad will probably be he- well, what do you know, they're here, just on time," he said and we both heared the front door squeaking open and foot steps echoed and the voices of our parents were heard from down stairs.

"Mikan! Youichi! We're back!" My mother called out and instantly, the memory about their laundry came in mind.

"Shit!" I cursed, standing up on my feet.

Youichi sat up on his bed, confused by my actions. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"The laundry!" I snapped, and rushed my way back towards my parents' room, and sighed happily when I realized that my parents made a stop towards the kitchen.

Shit.

They're probably tired already, and might make a stop towards their room.

Fuck!

Without wasting another second, I hurried back to their room, with a basket on my right arm.

I took a small breath before opening the door.

I blinked twice, suddenly feeling really confused by what I'm staring at.

In front of me was a room that's tidy clean.

Too clean...

It looked the same as it was when I cleared the room.

Where's all of the bubbles and soap from the laundry?

I knew that in movies, when you leave a laundry on for more than one hour, it'll explode right?

But look!

The bed room is bubble free!

But then the realization hit me. The laundry room inside my parents' room was locked, and the sound of an over-flooded laundry was heard.

It's as if it's going to explode soon!

Shit.

With instincts, I hurried my way towards their laundry room and was welcomed by a gigantic soap bubble.

I groaned, spitting the bubbles out of my mouth.

Gross. The taste of cherries.

I can't believe my mother likes these types of scent for her clothing. Weird.

Shaking the thoughts away, I proceeded into going inside the laundry room, carefully walking, avoiding the slipperiness of the floor.

I needed to get the clothes out.

Once I finally reached the laundry machine, I hesitantly opened it, afraid to be splattered by a monster bubble once more.

But this wasn't the time to get afraid. I had to hurry before mom and dad gets back!

"Honey! Where's Mikan? Youichi's asleep. But I can't find Mikan."

"Is she inside her room?"

"Nooo!"

Shit!

It's them! And I could hear footsteps coming inside their room!

Then a pregnant pause followed inside the room as I took the wet clothes and tossed them into the laundry dryer.

And as soon as I gathered a bunch of white towels from the sink drawer, I immediately whipped the entire floor that was filled with white, sparkling bubbles.

Seems fun to play with...

Shit! No!

Get yourself together, Mikan Sakura.

This is no time to play games!

"Hey, is Mikan still doing the laundry?" I heard my mother asked.

"At this hour? I bet not." My father answered.

"Hmm. Let me check," the voice of mother said before foot steps were headed towards the laundry room and that's when I started to panic.

I quicken my pace and in 50 seconds or less, most of the bubbles were long gone.

Tsk. It's not like my mother would notice. Besides, she's too blind..

I sighed as I made my way towards the sink to wash my hands when I noticed my hair, my face, and my dress.

Shit...

Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Hey! The laundry room is locked! Is someone in here?" I heard my mother called out.

I gaped, looking at the door, hoping that she'd let it go and move on, but it just wasn't my luck tonight.

"Maybe Mikan's inside."

"What? No way! Mikan! Are you inside? Mikan!" I heard my mother called out, knocking on the door continuously, which made me jump up in surprise.

Fuck. They're right in front of the door.

What should I do? What should I do?

Panic and anxiety over filled me as I began to pace back and forth, trying to find a way to hide myself without getting caught, and soon, a dirty long white robe caught my attention.

"This will do." I muttered to myself before I wrapped my body around the white robe, hiding any evidence of the dress.

"Mikan! Are you in here? Shit. Where's the key to this room?"

I groaned, rolling my eyes.

I scratched my head, realizing that I still have my hairdo on. Oh!

I walked towards the sink and grabbed the hair comb that was resting on top of the sink counter and took off the beautiful flower hair clips and hid them inside the white robe pockets.

And as soon as I undo my hairdo, I smiled at my reflection and was about to open the door when my make-up caught my attention.

Oh shit!

I immediately rampaged through the sink drawer and tried to look for a decent make-up remover.

But to no avail, there weren't any.

I groaned, slamming the sink drawer close when a small box fell from the drawer.

I sighed, picking it up and cursing for my stupidity, when suddenly, after reading the box's label, a wide grin crossed my face.

"Perfect. this will do."

* * *

"You got the key?"

"Yeah! Step aside honey."

"Ok.."

"Mikan!"

As soon as the image of two tall figures appeared in the room, I let out a surprising gasp and shrugged it off as I proceeded back to the laundry.

I noticed my parents stiffen at the sight of me.

It's not everyday you'd see me doing the laundry at 12 in the morning while clad in a dirty white robe that belongs to my father.

"Uh.. Mikan-chan, what are you doing?" My father asked, walking towards me and suddenly helping me with my chores.

As if nothing happened, I calmly answered, "Laundry."

He nodded. "I see. Are you almost finished?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I guess."

Then a long, awkward silence followed in and the only sound that was heard was the laundry dryer's annoying noise.

"Um.. Mikan, it's really nice of you to do laundry till now, but can you explain why you're wearing your father's robe and my face mask?" I heard my mother ask.

I giggled, shrugging.

"I got cold and the only warmth I saw was this dirty robe and as for the face mask, I used it to scare off Youichi so he wouldn't disturb me while I do my chores," I explained without any hesitation.

And my parents exchanged looks before my mother shrugged. "I see," she said with an convincing tone.

"Well, I guess since you've been here doing all of your chores instead of having fun with your friends at prom, why don't you take a rest? You deserve it," my father kindly suggested, patting my shoulders while flashing me a small smile.

"I guess I can-" "Wait! She still has to finish these laundry! And I bet she hasn't cleaned the dishes yet! She will stay awake until all chores are finished!" My mother interrupted with a frown on her face.

My father turned around, also giving my mother a frown. "Dear, Mikan is still young. It's not healthy for her to stay awake, doing the laundry when she should be sound asleep," he pointed out.

My mother averted her gaze towards me before letting out a heavy sigh.

"Fine. Since you're the boss. But, she has to finish all of her unfinished chores tomorrow," she said.

I shook my head. "No need. There're all done," I responded with a half smile.

My mother crossed her arms on her chest and leaned on the wall as she stared at me with wide eyes. "What? No way! I gave you a million of chores to do! How can that be possible?" She questioned with a disappointed tone.

I shrugged. "I just wanted to get it over with. You know?" I said.

My father smiled at me. "Why don't you go now? Take a rest already." He insisted, pushing me away from the laundry dryer and out into their room.

"Good night, Mikan-chan," he said sweetly before planting a kiss on my right cheek.

"Good night, Otou-san," I bowed.

My father smiled at me for the last time before he swiftly closed the door and the sound of the laundry and my mother's complaints were heard.

I giggled before heading back towards Youichi's room.

I still have to tell him about what happened tonight before I go back to sleep.

I know we weren't really close then, but we still did told each other our daily lives.

* * *

_**A/N This is just a short chapter about what happened after the prom. There was nooo romance included for this chapter, but you can expect more steamy kisses from the trio on the next chapter. Buh-bye! :D  
Tell me what you thought about this chapter. ((:  
If you read each and every one of my 'author's note', you will know that I tend to bitch over one little shit that annoys me for half the page, so please, don't bother leaving me anonymous hate reviews. I really don't appreciate harsh criticisms. ):  
**_

_QUOTE FOR THE DAY;_

_"You are free to invent your life."_

_-My Fortune Cookie._

**_Right Here Bro!_  
_Suggestions/Comments/Questions Allowed!_  
**

**CLICK HERE! **  
**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
**


	16. Good Morning

**I Fell In Love With My Neighbor**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed. **

**Chapter 16: Good Morning.**

**Enjoy! **

_It was you and me against the world._

_And you promised me forever more._

_-Lesley Roy._

_._

_._

_Anxiety. _

Stress.

Nervousness.

Those are the three troublesome feelings that are currently eating me up right now.

Hiding the evidence about prom away from my parents was an accomplishment.

I told Youichi and my friends all about it.

And their reaction?

Priceless.

"How the fuck did you pull that off with a white robe and face mask? That's impossible. Nobody's dumb enough to fall for that," Hotaru said.

I cracked a small laugh before dipping my french fries into a ketchup and devoured it. "My parents fell for it though," I grinned. "— and besides, my mother is the definition of stupidity."

Hotaru frowned at me as she shook her head in disapproval.I have no idea why, but she doesn't like the idea of me making a fool out of my mother. Well, it's not my fault for acting this way. My mother practically raised me to be like this!

"At least now you don't have to get in trouble!" I heard Anna exclaimed with tuna all over her mouth. "— Because who knows what they'll do if you didn't think of a plan fast enough."

I giggled, nodding in agreement.

Yeah, who knows what kind of devious punishment I'd receive from that devil of a mother. Being grounded and locked up inside my room for approximately a whole entire week was just the warm up. That woman has worse types of ideas on how to punish me in both mentally and physically.

"Anyways, about prom... Mikan, since you didn't stay till the end, you missed the prom queen and king announcement!" Sumrie butted in with her mouth filled with apple rabbits.

I raised a brow as I turned to face Anna and Nonoko.

I didn't want to look at Sumire with food inside her mouth. That's just... gross.

And she calls me 'unlady-like'.

"Prom queen and king?" I repeated.

Sumire nodded. "Yes. You missed it! It was amazing!" She sing-songed.

I rolled my eyes, realizing why she was getting excited over such stupidity and it was already too obvious who won the prom queen for this year. I rested my elbow on the table as I laced my fingers to rest my chin on top of it before I turned to face Sumire with an expressionless look.

"Lemme guess... You won prom queen again," I said boringly.

Sumire's lips suddenly carved into a wide, creepy looking smile before she nodded continuously. "Yes. Yes! Yes! 2 years in a row babe!" She bragged with her finger showing a number 2 sign.

Yup. Sumire always win prom queen every year and guess who always wins prom king?

On cue, a sandy haired boy who was about 6'2" ft tall walked towards our table with his silly trademark grin on. He stood in front of Sumire, tapping her shoulders to get her attention.

"Hey there cutie. Mind if I join you ladies?" Koko asked.

I turned to look at his direction and greeted him a wide smile before pointing at an empty seat between Sumire and Nonoko when something moist was spluttered all over my face. My eyes widened as I could feel wet, sticky salvia all over my face and the scent of Oreo, apple rabbits, mixed with pasta sauce filled my nose. I started to shake like a mad dog before I glared at the green monster in front of me.

"Sumrie! You disgusting pig! What the hell was that for?" I grunted.

Sumire bit her lips with guilt as she shoved a tissue at me.

"I'm so sorry Mikan! I didn't mean to! I mean, it's- it's all that Yomi's fault! He surprised me!" Sumire blurted while pointing at Koko, who was looking at us with amused eyes.

He chuckled before patting my back. "Awe. You're surprised to see me? How cute. And don't worry, Mikan-chan," he paused and he removed his backpack and took something out that looked like a face moisturizer and tossed it to me. "You can use that after you wipe your face with tissue. It's like a hand sanitizer, only it's for the face."

I raised a brow before examining the cream that I was holding.

"You carry a face moisturizer with you?" I asked before giggling.

Koko nodded. "I love my face to smell and feel good. Because you wouldn't know who'd sniff your face!" He exclaimed.

All of a sudden, my anger towards Sumire disappeared and laughter escaped my lips.

I looked at Koko with a strange expression before laughing. "You're really weird, you know that?"

He shrugged. "Hey— at least I can make you laugh. Anyways, do you mind if I borrow Sumire from you guys?" He kindly asked.

I shrugged, nodding. "Sure. Take her away— for as well as you like," I said with a smirk as I shifted my gaze from Koko to Sumire and smiled evilly at her. "—before I try to kill her, that is."

Sumire's eyes widened when Koko's hands clamped on her shoulders.

She furiously shook her head back and forth as she struggled to get away from Koko. "N-No! I-I can't go with you, Koko! No way!" She protested.

Koko frowned. "Awe, B-but Mikan-chan said I can borrow you. Come on," he whined.

Sumire was still trying to break loose and she whirled her head around us, as if seeking for support, but we all shook our heads, because this time, we're siding with Koko.

Sumire pouted. "Jeez. You girls are such monsters! I'll get you for this!" She declared before getting dragged away by Koko who was whistling the opening theme song of Pokemon.

By the time Sumire and Koko's figures finally disappeared, I turned to face my companions when I noticed that Hotaru wasn't around.

"Huh? Where's Hotaru?" I asked.

Nonoko giggled, pointing at the direction of the exit. "She said she had things to do in the science lab. She'll be back for the next period though," she explained.

I sighed. Typical.

It wasn't unusual for Hotaru to magically disappear every once in a while, just so that she could concentrate more in her science lab. But seriously, when she grows up, that woman will never be able to get herself a steady husband.

She can practically just marry science or become a cat lady who lives in her gigantic science lab, or she can simply just invent herself a robotic husband. That way, she'll have somebody who has the exact same personality as her to talk to and she doesn't have to use her baka-gun on me, ever again!

"Anyways, we only have 6 minutes left of lunch. We should get going, we don't want to be late, you know," Anna pointed out.

I nodded before taking one last big bite of my lunch and stood up from my seat to throw my trash away.

"Let's go," I said, glancing through my shoulders, and saw Anna and Nonoko following behind me.

I guess it'll be the only three of us today.

"Shit! I forgot all about it!" I heard Anna suddenly exclaimed from behind me.

I swiftly spun around to see what was wrong. "What's wrong, Anna?" I quickly asked.

She stood there, frozen on her tracks as she kept tapping her feet while fidgeting nervously.

Both Nonoko and I exchanged looks before turning to face Anna. "Anna?" I called out, shaking her shoulders to try to snap her out to whatever she was on.

She blinked twice and when she saw me, her eyes widened in surprise when she cursed yet again.

"Oh shit! I forgot!", she blurted out before turning to Nonoko, who was standing beside her. "Nonoko-chan, sensei told us we're having history at the library for today!"

Instantly, I saw Nonoko's eyes widened with surprise and nervousness.

"Holy cow! We only have a few minutes left till then! Anna, we have to go... Quick! I can't afford to drop another low grade just because we're late!" Nonoko announced before grabbing Anna's wrist and swiftly ran out the door, but before they completely vanish away, Nonoko didn't forget to bid good-bye to me, of course.

"Ah! Sorry, Mikan-chan! We can't walk to class with you today!" She shouted.

I shook my head. "Nah. It's cool. We can walk together tomorrow," I replied with a small smile.

Anna pouted. "We'll make it up to you! I'll —I mean, we'll treat you out after-school!"

I grinned. "Howalons, got that?"

Anna nodded. "Promise! Meet us after-school, in front of the gate!" She shouted, and with that, Anna let Nonoko dragged her out of the cafeteria door, leaving me behind.

I sighed.

I guess I'm officially alone now..

Jeez, and would you look at that? I only have 3 minutes left to get to Jin Jin's class...

Oh shit! I only have 3 minutes left to get to Jin Jin's class!

Oh my god!

Without wasting a second thought, I quickly ran out of the cafeteria as well and swiftly raced through the halls.

I noticed that most students were on their way to their classes, and I also caught some students who were lingering around the lockers, talking about last night. Some even talked about that 'mysterious masked girl' who danced so gracefully with Mr. Prince charming. Oh if only they knew who that girl is, but it's a great thing that they didn't. Because I didn't want to get more attention, and besides, I just want to forget all about last night. It was such a ruckus night. When I finally reached my locker, and tried to open it, the shit that I didn't expected to happen, happened.

I couldn't open my lock.

My jaws nearly fell.

Wait— there's nothing to panic about, I probably just put the incorrect numbers.

And once more, I tried over and over again, and carefully circled the lock around to the right numbers, but the lock won't budge.

What the fuck is wroooong with this piece of crap?

I don't have time for this! And my things are inside!

Just when I was about to burst into tears that were caused by frustration, a loud, snigger echoed throughout the now empty halls and a figure crept out from behind the end of the lockers.

There was a part of me that wanted to screech and kill this mofo for practically ruining my mood, and a part of me just simply want to chock him to death.

What the hell does he want now?

"What are you snickering about, Natsume?" I blankly asked, eyeing the dolt who was now standing in front of me with his usual, stupid pokerface.

"Awe. I can't say 'good morning' to my polka-dotted Cinderella?", he teased.

I groaned lightly, clenching my fist. I really don't know why, but somehow, I just really want to strangle this idiot to death. Maybe it was because of what happened last night... Wait— oh my god! The kiss!

Almost instantly, my face flushed as my body suddenly reacted by itself and turned around to my face my locker as I unconsciously banged my head in front of my locker.

Shit... I forgot all about the kiss!

"No good mornings back? Tch. How sweet," he mocked before snickering like an idiot once more.

I groaned, lifting up my head just to flash him a deathly glare, well, it felt like a glare to me, but I don't think he was affected by it.

"Shut up, moron. For your information, it's not morning anymore. It's in the middle of the afternoon, Natsume. We just had lunch," I corrected him.

Natsume cocked a brow as if he was confused. "Huh? I didn't know," he simply responded with a cocky smirk.

I stared at him for a full minute before shaking my head in disbelief when I remembered about my locker situation.

"Leave me alone, idiot. If you keep distracting me like this, I'll probably be late for Jin Jin's class-" and on cue, the class bell went off, which seriously almost gave me a heart attack, and soon enough, a bunch of freshmen stormed their way to their classroom, and some even bumped into me. Rude stupid underclassmen.

I almost fell on my butt if I wasn't holding onto my locker's handle.

"Shit! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" I announced as I punched the locker with my fist, which still didn't even budge.

And from my corner, a loud, low snicker came. I groaned, rolling my eyes.

Ignore him, Mikan. He's worthless.

"You know, you can't open your locker if you keep treating it like that. Lockers have feelings too you know," he mocked.

"I tried opening it, but the lock has some kind of glitch!" I bluntly responded.

Natsume shook his head. "No.. It's not 'glitch' or what not," he smirked and then words that sound of unbelievable escaped his lips. "— cos' I'm the one who changed the combination," he boldly replied.

I gasped. "You... you bitch! I thought something happened to my lock! —w-why did you do that? My things were inside!" I shouted, trying to restrain myself from jumping on this idiot and just simply rip him into bits.

He shrugged. "I was bored," he plainly replied while pursing his lips.

I could literally feel my blood boil and it wasn't a good thing. This guy has a real nerve to actually try to piss me off!

I'm going to get killed by Jin Jin because of him!

Then I heard another sick snicker coming out of his goddamn mouth.

"What the hell is wrong with you, moron? Fix my lock this instant and stop laughing! You're freaking me out," I grunted, glaring directly at him with a frown on my face.

I hate him.

I really hate him..

Ok, now I'm just exaggerating. I don't hate him, in fact, I love him. I love him too much.

Whoa, shut up subconscious! Now's not the time to have lovey-dovey thoughts about him.

"Tch. Fine. I will— only in one condition," he said with his sickening smirk.

I sighed, thinking that it'll be useless to refuse his goddamn offer, so I just played along.

"What is it?"

His smirk grew wider as he leaned on my locker with a glint in his eyes.

"Go on a date with me. After-school," he simply said.

I almost gagged at what he just said. Wait- what? He wants me to go out with him?.. On a d-d-d-d-date? What is he, insane? W-Why would he want to go out with me? What the hell is wrrrrroooong with this moron?

I cleared my throat, and straightened up my composure as if his words didn't affect me.

"And what if I said no?", I tested.

He titled his head and pulled his body away from my locker and sighed. "Then you'll just have to wait until tomorrow and get your ass into detention today with Jinno— wait, you'll be in detention today anyways," he muttered.

My eyes widened. Oh god! He planned this all along! He's using the excuse of either suffer Jin-Jin sensei's scoldings or go on a date with him after-school.

Damn this sneaky little moron— oh wait! Didn't Anna and Nonoko promised my Howalons today, after-school?

I smiled wickedly. "I would, I guess... but I already have plans," I bluntly responded.

He raised a brow. "Oh really?... well, your plans will be spoiled when Jinno gives you your one hour detention."

I growled. Damn you, Natsume Hyuuga.

What to do. What to do. If I don't let him help me open my locker, I'll get detention by Jinno and be scolded at for being late and for not having my things with me, but if I agree to his stupid date, then my pride will get hurt.. Wait.. wait a minute!

"Either way, wouldn't I still get detention?" I asked.

Natsume shrugged. "I doubt it. I'll just tell Jinno that you showed me around the school. Besides, I'm still a new student here, remember? It's only been a week," he said.

"But shouldn't you be used to it by now?"

"Yeah, but does Jinno know that?", he inquired.

I sighed. "Fine. I call defeat," I grumbled.

There is no way I could win against Natsume. He always seem to win, just like Hotaru. They're like two unbeatable monsters!

"Step aside," he ordered and pushed me away from my locker and he took out a screwdriver and went to work. Yeah. That's right. Fix my damn combination back to it's original numbers! Stupid Natsume. How did he learn how to crack a lock? I thought Master Locks were invincible, yet Natsume was able to change my combination. What the hell?

"There. Your lock is all fixed, happy now?", he said with a teasing tone.

I smiled and nodded. "Very."

I opened my locker with a big smile on my face, knowing that I wouldn't get in trouble even if I'm late because Natsume will use the excuse of being 'toured' around the school since he's just a new kid here, but then my smile disappeared when I found no textbooks or any of my things except for a sticky post-its laying on the locker's floor.

_Look at your right. _

I did as I was told and found a smirking Natsume with my textbooks on his hands and a bag on his arms.

"Y-You had them all this time?", I yelled.

Unbelievable! He had my things this entire time and he wasted my time by arguing with me, and how did he even hide them away from me? God. He tricked me!

"Here you go." He handed me my things innocently as if he hadn't done anything to me, which seriously made my face beet red, not because of embarrassment, but because of the heated range I'm feeling inside my body. I don't think I can control myself anymore. Any moment now, I'd probably lung myself onto him and rip his head off with force, and then I was suddenly snapped out of my trace when I saw Natsume passing by me with his hands stuffed inside his pockets.

I growled. "And where do you think you're going? You are not leaving me behind here!"

He stopped on his tracks and turned around only to stick his tongue out at me.

"Good luck with Jinno, Polkadots."

My eyes widened. He's purposely ditching me so that I can get in trouble by Jin-Jin! Bastard!

With a hard force, I pushed my locker and fixed my things before rushing my way behind Natsume. He will not leave me behind! No way in hell! I will not get in trouble alone. I will bring him down with me if I have to.

Together, we hurried our way toward Jin-Jin's classroom— more like, me trying to catch up with Natsume while he practically tried to run away from me, hoping that he'd lose me by his rapid speed, but guess what? I was in track-and-field for the last two years here in Alice Academy. I'm pretty fast for an average girl.

So yeah. We were like cat and dog. We practically spent 15 minutes running around the hallways, wasting time and making such a ruckus outside the empty hallways and occasionally, we'd get caught and get hushed by busy and angry teachers who were rudely disturbed while they were in the middle of their boring teachings. Geez. The students were merely thankful though, because we were able to kill half of the class time for them, which means— less boring class for them. See? We're not actually disturbing the class, we're just enlightening up the boredom-ness.

By the time we decided to get back to our own class, it was just 5 minutes before class ended and guess what? Jin-Jin was in a mad, scary, I don't know range.

He just looked so irate when he first saw us prancing inside his room as if nothing ever happened and quietly made our way back to our seats, and of course, Jin-Jin was so angry, that he made a full 5 minutes speech, the exact time until class ended, and yet again, we killed time for another boring class. Hooray!

But not hooray for me— I mean for _us_, since Natsume has gotten himself in trouble as well. Hah! So much for being a new kid here, and you can say Natsume's 'excuse' didn't work as well...

And of course, I had to secretly text Anna and Nonoko about my fate here with Jin-Jin, and they weren't even upset or disappointed, in fact, they were happy and excited for me? Wow. They're so happy for me because I'm with my hot, super hot neighbor whom I've fell madly in love with since the first time I've laid my eyes on him during my not so boring weekend being locked up inside my room.

So here I am, sitting down on my seat while fidgeting with my fingers and tried my hardest not to looked back at the idiot who was comfortably sitting behind me, with his legs resting on his table, which means they were constantly kicking my back.

I could tell at this rate that he was doing all of this on purpose.

Stupid brat.

This is the first time I ever wanted a teacher to here on detention days, that way, Natsume wouldn't be bothering me every now and then.

"This is peaceful. I like it," Natsume mumbled.

I turned around, only to flash him a what-the-fuck-are-you-saying look.

He shrugged and leaned back on his seat with his hands resting on his head.

"This is much better than going out on those busy and loud streets, don't you think?", he inquired.

I raised a brow, my body now fully facing him.

"What do you mean?"

He snickered as if I asked a stupid question. Well pardon me for being slow and decided to ask a question to an answer that I really don't know.

"I'm actually enjoying my date with you," he muttered and flashed me a small smile, but it was a smile, not a grin, or a smirk.

I titled my head. He considers this as a date? How odd. Is this even labeled as a date?

"How's this a date? It's detention, Natsume," I said, rolling my eyes.

He smirked. "A date at detention. We're here alone, at a quiet classroom with nobody to annoy us. Don't you think this is a perfect place to have a date?", he pointed out.

My eyes grew wider on him. "But this is detention!", I bolted, slamming my hands on his table, yet he didn't make a reaction. He seemed calm and collected.

He shrugged. "Does it matter?"

Does it matter?... Of course it does! A date is suppose to be romantic and peaceful. Something that should be taken placed on a sunny and lovely day at the park to have a simple girly picnic, or going to the theater to watch scary movies so that the girl can hide her face beneath the boy's chest and the boy would wrap his arms around her shoulders to keep her calm. Yeah. Something like those cliche romances.

But noooo. I was stuck here on detention with Natsume and he claims this as a 'date in detention'. What the hell?

I shook my head and sigh.

"I... I hate your guts..." I slumped back down on my seat and buried my head underneath my arms.

Then I heard a chair behind me squeak and footsteps making there way toward my table. I still had my head hidden in my arms that I hadn't realized Natsume was standing in front of me.

"Yeah? I like you too."

And that was when I raised my head up only to be kissed by him and once again, my mind swirled with memories from the past. From the start where we first met till the night we shared our first kiss together.

This kiss wasn't like the kiss we had in his car that night. It was more passionate and real, it's like this kiss shows us our true feelings for each other, and it's as if his feelings for me are pouring inside me.

He pulled away and stared deeply into my eyes. It was my first time to stare into his eyes this close. They are so beautiful, like bright red fireworks. I wonder what's he's thinking right now, because I'm definitely thinking about him and I.

Then the weirdest thing happened. He sniffed me! He freaking sniffed me!

What is this...? Why is he sniffing me?

"Hmm? You smell like Oreo and pasta sauce," he muttered, smirking at me.

My face flushed when I realized that I hadn't used Koko's face moisturizer yet because we were running out of time and the only thing I used to clean my face was the napkin Sumire had given to me.

I lowered my head. "S-Shut up, dolt."

He laughed. No— not snicker, but laugh and I couldn't help but join in as well.

And on that day, we spent our 'detention' together for half an hour, talking about random crap, and non of us even consider this as a punishment. It was more like a lovely, weird yet unique date, and it's waaaay better than going on a girly picnic on sunny days or watching scary movies just to snuggle with a boyfriend, nope. This was way better, because I got to spent my time here all alone with Natsume.

_Fin._

* * *

**A/N **_Hooray for my second multi chaptered-story to finally have its ending! I haven't updated on this story for weeks, and I truly am sorry for that. And yes_— _this is the end of __I Fell In Love With My Neighbor__. I spent my time thinking up of a good ending for this story, and I just came up with this. I hope it wasn't too whack or too corny. I tried my best and I really apologize if this wasn't what you expected. I'm a terrible happy ending maker so pleaaasse forgive me! _

_Anyways, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and supported this story from thick and thin. I really appreciate it and hope that you all enjoyed this story. _

_After this story, I will be able to update on my other on-going multi chaptered-story, __My Hellish Vacation__ more often and I might make a sequel to __The Bridge Of Suicidal__, of course, it'll be on Natsume's pov. Anyways, I should stop rambling now since I'm just wasting your time. _

_Leave a kind review and tell me what you honestly think about this chapter. _

_Thank you veeeery much! _

_-S._

**Right Here Bro.  
Suggestions/Comments/Questions Allowed!**

**Click Here!  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
**


End file.
